Naruto The Juubi Reincarnated
by Muay Thai Demon
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his family. Through the neglect and pain will rise a god. He will show them why he is feared. He will show them why they should fear the wolf! Dark, smart, god-like, Juubi Naruto. Naruto x small harem Naruto x femHaku Naruto x femKyuubi Naruto x femNaruto Naruto x femSasuke Naruto x Tayuya Minato Kushina alive. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the jutsus/characters besides Hikari that were used in this chapter.**

'thoughts'

**'demon thoughts'**

**"demon speech"**

"speech"

_flashback_

**Jutsus**

Chapter 1: The Kitsune's Escape

It's been 5 years since the birth of the Namikaze-Uzumaki twins and the Kyuubi incident. Due to the Kyuubi being a being of pure chakra that cannot be destroyed the Yondaime had no other choice than to seal 'it' within his newborn children. Within his daughter, Hikari, he sealed the Yang chakra while sealing the mind and soul of the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto. Though his wife was an Uzumaki known for their resilience and longevity in order for her to survive he had to seal the Yin chakra within her.

He publicly announced to the village about what he had done. The villagers revered their Hokage and his family with fanatical respect and treated them like they were royalty. Meanwhile Naruto was treated like a plague and was thought to be the Kyuubi in human flesh. Of course his 'family' were completely ignorant to this simple fact due to them barely even registering his existence.

Currently his 'parents' were off training his 'sister' so that she would be able to control Yuki's chakra which was pointless since she didn't have Yuki's soul inside of her. Yes Naruto knew about the 'Kyuubi' being sealed inside of him and that the 'Kyuubi' was a female with an actual name not just a title. He could still remember the day he met her.

_Flashback no Justu: 4.5 years after the Kyuubi incident_

_Naruto was running from a mob of angry villagers who were trying to beat him to bloody pulp. He was currently running towards the Forest of Death, Training Ground 44. However, just before he got there he fell into a rather deep ditch that caused to fall into a cave. The villagers having seen this decided to go back home thinking that the demon brat had died from the apparently deep fall. _

_Luckily for Naruto the cave seemed to be somewhat flooded which helped minimize whatever injuries he might have sustained. As he emerged from the water he swam towards the rocks and proceeded to lie there. _

_"__Why won't they just leave me alone. Or better yet, why can't they just finally finish the job and finally kill me already?", Said Naruto to no one in particular. With those final words the poor child finally passed out from exhaustion._

_Mindscape_

_Naruto opened his eyes and expected to see the cave where he had fallen into but instead saw a sewer which had no floor but somehow he was standing on water which made no sense to him sense he had yet to be able to unlock his chakra due to no one teaching him how. _

_"__Where am I?", asked the confused child. He was getting up when he heard some distant cries of sadness and misery. He decided to follow these sounds in order to find out where he was and hopefully console whoever was crying. What he found however was something no one could have prepared him for._

_In front of him was someone he could only describe as a beautiful demoness. Her hair was such a pure white color that it seemed as though nothing could dull the pure color.. Her eyes a wonderful icy blue with slits instead of pupils. She stood at 5'8" with D cup borderline DD cup sized breasts with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a royal kimono that left little to the imagination. The most notable thing about the beautiful demoness were her two white wolf ears on top of her head and her ten white wolf tails coming from her rear._

_The wolf like demoness was currently sitting on the water behind what seemed like a huge cage with her knees pulled into her chest while you could hear her sobs reverberating through the mindscape. Completely ignoring the cage Naruto decided to walk towards the female in order to comfort her. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms as much as he could due to his short arms and tried to console her by rubbing her back. At first she tensed due to the contact but gently eased into him and kept crying into his chest saying "I'm sorry."_

_"__What are you sorry about?" asked Naruto._

**_"_****_It's my fault you're treated this way." said the girl rather tearfully and hesitantly._**

_"__What do you mean?" Naruto asked once more._

_The girl explained to him who she was and what really happened that night that 'she' attacked Konoha. Once she finished her story she expected him to be angry at her and to hate her but instead she felt his hug grow slightly tighter while he said four words that she never thought he of all people to say._

_"__It's not your fault."_

_She immediately turned her head towards him and blinked the tears out of her eyes. She could not believe what she had just heard. She searched for any sort of lies by looking at his eyes but all she saw was a gaze of pure understanding and warmth that she just lost herself in. _

**_"_****_W-w-why… why don't you blame me for everything that has happened to you?" questioned the demoness._**

_"__Because it wasn't your fault and blaming you would only make me just like those asshole villagers, but I do have one question though."_

**_"_****_What is it?"_**

_"__If you're really the Kyuubi then why do you have ten tails instead of nine?"_

**_"_****_Oh! That's because when I was being sealed into you the Juubi no Okami spoke to me and told me that you would be its reincarnation and in order for that to fully transpire you would need access to the Juubi's chakra so it give me ten tails of chakra so that when the time comes you will absorb them and become the new Juubi no Okami." explained the girl._**

_"__Oh I guess that makes sense. Before I forget could you please tell me your name?" asked Naruto._

**_"_****_Yuki. Yuki Kitsune." said Yuki while having a smile on her face. The first smile she's shown anyone for centuries. "Now before you go Naruto-kun, could you please tear off a piece of the seal. This is so that we can speak to each other without you having to come in here all the time. N-not that I mind you being here it's just that in some situations it wouldn't be convenient for you to come in here." explained Yuki albeit the last part a little bit flustered. "Also there will be some side effects due to some of my chakra leaking out of the seal into you so just be prepared ok."_**

_"__No problem Yuki-chan." As Naruto said that he tore off a small piece of the seal. Then all of a sudden some white and black chakra flowed towards Naruto and started entering his system. He felt so much pain that he was unable to even make a sound until he finally passed out and returned to the real world a few hours later._

_Real World_

_"__Ughh…what hit me?"_

**_"_****_Sorry about that Naruto-kun but due to the changes happening to your body because of my chakra you felt some extreme pain are you alright?" asked Yuki worriedly._**

_"__Yuki-chan. Where are you?" asked Naruto looking around to see if he can find her._

**_"_****_I'm in your mind silly. Just think what you want to say and I will hear you. This way no one will think you're crazy when it looks like you're just talking to empty space." giggled out Yuki._**

_'__O-oh.' thought Naruto in response while blushing in embarrassment. 'Her giggling is really cute.' He thought accidently forgetting that Yuki could hear him. Now it was Yuki's turn to blush in embarrassment but made no comment on the matter and instead decided to file it away for another time. _

**_"_****_Naruto-kun check to see if you can't find any changes at all to your body." said Yuki in order to change the subject. _**

_So Naruto went closer to the water in order to see the changes in his body and what he saw extremely surprised him. He now looked to be around 4'5" which was extremely tall for his age. His hair was a silver color while his eyes changed from the dark blue to a now icy blue with a black slit in the middle. He now had canines that barely went slightly past his lip. His hair now went down past his shoulders and he now had two wolf ears on the top of his head. He now had a six pack with a defined but not huge muscles. Then he noticed the silver wolf tail moving around behind him._

_'__Yuki-chan can you see this?" asked Naruto._

**_"_****_Yes I can and I must admit you look a lot better like this Naruto-kun." purred Yuki with an almost lustful look in her eyes. 'Down girl! Stop ogling him! But… imagine what he'll look like when he's older.' "Alright Naruto-kun I guess it's time to start your tort- I mean training. You ready?"_**

_'__Of course Yuki-sensei'_

_Flashback no Jutsu kai!_

Right now Naruto was glaring at his 'family' who were training his 'sister' while conveniently forgetting about him. Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze was five years old but was a carbon copy of her mother Kushina Uzumaki except for her blue eyes that she got from her father, Minato Namikaze. But everything else she got from her mother like her personality, temper, etc. The only reason they didn't notice the differences to his body was because he was under a **Demonic Illusion** that hid his true appearance. Right now he just looked like a Minato clone except short and with whiskers. Right now Hikari was attempting the Tree Walking exercise but was failing miserably. Due to her unnaturally high reserves her chakra control was shot to hell. It would take months if not years of practice before she had enough chakra control to make a simple henge. Yet her parents were still insistent on praising her for her "valiant" efforts.

"Come on you can do it Hikari-chan! Ttebane!" yelled out Kushina with her signature verbal tick.

"That's my daughter! You're almost to the top of the tree!" encouraged her father, Minato when in reality she wasn't almost there. Hell she wasn't even halfway up the tree! And the tree was only 15 feet high. Right when she got to the halfway mark she lost her control and fell off the tree where her parents caught her.

"Did you see that Kaa-chan, Tou-chan! I got halfway now dattebayo!" yelled out with excitement the heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki families. Yes, Hikari was the heir to both families since both parents think that since their 'son' was 'weak' he wouldn't be able to lead the clans to greatness like his sister would. Not the Naruto cared of course. He was planning leaving that hellhole on his 12th birthday. By then he should be more than powerful enough to escape without being brought back. Besides the adults would be far too preoccupied celebrating his 'sister's' birthday to notice him leave. With that last thought he walked away into the compound but did not notice the look his 'sister' gave him.

'Onii-chan….why don't you spend time with me?' thought Hikari with a mental pout. Despite being heralded as a heroine and as the savior of the village she didn't grow up thinking that everything belonged to her or that people should do whatever she says. All she wanted was for her Onii-chan to notice her and to be a part of the family again.

Timeskip 12 years after the Kyuubi incident: Early Morning

Now we see Naruto training in the middle of the Forest of Death surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of clones which were all working on one thing: Chakra Control. You see throughout the years Naruto would become extremely more powerful than he was last year. Not just because of his training.

Each year on his birthday he would go to the Forest of Death set up a fuinjutsu barrier and prepare for another tail to grow. The process of becoming the Juubi was a slow one and would take a decade for him to completely become the Juubi. He had just gone through the seventh tail construction a few hours ago and was simply refining his chakra control. Every time he grows a tail his chakra control is shot to hell so every time this happens he makes a few thousand clones and refines his control until how it was like beforehand.

In the seven years that Yuki was training Naruto the first thing she taught him was the **Kage Bunshin no Justu** which helped him progress through leaps and bounds. He was currently a master at kenjutsu, taijutsu, *genjutsu*, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and in chakra manipulation. When they tested his affinities they were surprised with the result. The chakra paper was evenly cut into six pieces. One piece became flames as black as **Amaterasu** and felt just as powerful. Another piece turned completely into water. The next piece literally became sand which signified his extremely strong affinity towards earth. The piece after that completely crumpled up into a ball so small it would fit on the tip of a pin. The second to last piece became pure ice which signified Naruto's apparent bloodline. The last piece became a yin-yang symbol signifying is affinity towards the Yin and Yang elements.

After further investigation Yuki found out that Naruto got the Ice Release Bloodline from the chakra he absorbed from her during his transformation. This made sense since neither of Naruto's parents had that bloodline. Yuki explained that Naruto would be able to use any and every bloodline in existence once he truly becomes the Juubi but not a moment sooner. It was complete luck that Naruto was able to unlock the Yuki Bloodline so soon considering how long it would take for him to learn the rest.

When Naruto went back home that night all those years ago. His parents didn't even notice he was gone which was both a good and bad thing. Good because Naruto didn't have to explain where he was and bad because Naruto finally realized that his parents would never notice him. It was like he was only a stranger in their house. In that moment Naruto decided that he wouldn't put up with all the shit he had to go through each and every day. Whenever the villagers attacked him they would be caught in a genjutsu making them think they were attack the 'demon brat' when in reality they were just standing around doing nothing. While at home he completely distanced himself from the family not even sharing words with them. While his sister noticed this change in behavior her parents didn't which only fueled his hatred for them.

With a resounding poof all the clones were gone and Naruto was standing up from his meditation position with a dark smirk on his face.

"Done. Now I have more than enough power to leave this place through force if I have to. Who knows maybe I'll be lucky and 'accidently' kill any Konoha scum that gets in my way." said Naruto with a dark chuckle.

**"****Wow Naru-kun! Have I mentioned how hot under the collar you make when you get your blood thirst on?" said a rather horny Yuki. **Over the years the relationship between Naruto and Yuki had begun as a teacher and student relationship and their feelings for each other grew in time. At first they did not want to act on their feelings so as to not ruin their relationship with one another at least until after Naruto finally broke down and gave into his hatred completely.

_Flashback no Jutsu: 9 years after the Kyuubi incident!_

_It's been four years since Yuki has started to torture- I mean train Naruto to become the next Juubi. While Naruto basically hated his family for completely ignoring his existence and the villagers for making his life a living hell he decided to not give into his hatred completely. Instead he decided to give them one last chance at training him before he gave up on them. Unfortunately that last chance that he gave him was screwed over so bad that it sealed the fate for both Konoha and the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. _

_Naruto had undergone the fourth tail growth a couple months ago. He had regained his chakra control and could proudly say that his control was on a level that made Tsunade's seem like it was below Genin level. Due to this he knew and created chakra control exercises that would seem impossible to be able to perform for a human. Good thing Naruto wasn't human anymore hehehe. Anyway Naruto decided he would give his 'parents' one last chance to prove themselves to him before he gave up on them._

_"__Hey Tou-san, Kaa-san can I show you two something?" asked Naruto with some pointless hope showing in his sapphire eyes. His parents agreed since they weren't really doing anything since Naruto's 'sister' was taking a shower to freshen up since she had just gone through another day of training. _

_What Naruto showed however caused freeze in shock. Their 'son' was walking on the wall and was now walking on the ceiling!_

_"__Pretty good ne?" asked Naruto with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. What happened next was something that the two 'parents' would regret for the rest of their lives no matter how short that life may be._

_SLAP SLAP_

_These sounds could be heard reverberating throughout the house. The Yondaime Hokage and his wife had just bitch slapped their son for no reason at all!_

_"__YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LEARN SOMETHING LIKE THAT FASTER THAN YOU'RE SISTER! WE GIVE YOU A HOME AND FOOD TO EAT AND YET YOU DECIDE TO TRY AND SHOW UP YOUR SISTER! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN TRASH! A MERE SHADOW IN YOUR SISTER'S GREATNESS! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE YOU RUIN ANYTHIG ELSE YOU SHIT!" yelled out Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki with an unjustifiable rage towards their 'son'._

_'__I don't get it why…. WHY DO THEY HATE ME SO MUCH?!' thought Naruto. And with that last thought Naruto ran to his room slammed the door and jumped out the window heading towards the only safe place he has besides his mindscape. Once he reached it he placed a barrier so that no one would sense his chakra. Once that was completed Naruto lost it and caused most of the Forest of Death to become enormous craters the size of the Hokage monument which he would fix the next day with some seals. Now that Naruto had released some of his pent up anger he passed out due to chakra exhaustion and entered the mindscape._

_Inside the Mindscape_

_Currently Naruto was crouched in the fetal position sobbing hs heart out not able to understand why his parents despised his existence so much. Yuki could only do so much to help since she didn't have much experience in these kid of situations._

_"__What have I done wrong? Do they really hate me that much? Am I really just worthless trash? Maybe…maybe it would be best if I just died…after all who would even notice that some trash like me died?" said Naruto in a voice that was void of all emotion. A void that was broken. A voice of someone….that was dead inside._

_SLAP_

_Once again Naruto found himself cradling his injured cheek for seemingly no reason at all. He stared at Yuki in shock as tears kept dripping down his cheek like a broken dam._

_On why Yuki slapped Naruto was that she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to see the person of her affections be so utterly vulnerable and broken like this. She just couldn't. Because it was killing her inside to see him like this._

**_"_****_Don't you DARE say that again! I don't ever want to hear you say that again do you understand me Naruto-kun!" screamed out Yuki _**_with such a ferocity that it shocked Naruto._

_Naruto's face was covered by his bangs giving him an air of depression and self-loathing. "B-but w-wouldn't i-it be e-easier f-for you if I were gone. You would be free instead of being stuck inside of a person like me." Whispered out Naruto so quietly that Yuki was only able to have heard it due to her being so close to him._

_Yuki grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her. Ice blue met ice blue in a stare off. One filled with pain and uncertainty while the other filled with understanding and love._

**_"_****_Maybe it would be easier but don't ever think that it would be better for me you baka! It would be hell knowing that you were forever gone from my life! You are not trash you are the one who will change this world! You are the one that will bring this world to it's knees. I know this because I LOVE YOU NARU-KUN!" _**_With that said Yuki did something that she thought that she would never have had the chance of doing. She kissed Naruto on the lips hoping he felt the same way for her. _

_'__Does she really mean it?! Could she really love me as well? I-I never thought I could be so lucky.' After a few moments of shock and just as Yuki separated from the kiss disheartened Naruto brought her back in for another kiss which caused Yuki's eyes to widen in shock this time. Her heart was exploding in a frenzy of emotions that she had never felt before and couldn't begin to describe. However it was a feeling that she loved and wanted to continue to be able to feel it. When they finally released the kiss both had a glazed look over their eyes with a look of pure bliss etched on their faces._

_The Next Day_

**_"_****_Feeling better Naru-kun?" _**_asked a rather happy vixen._

_"__Yea a lot better now thanks to you my beautiful vixen. So its Naru-kun now is it?" questioned Naruto with a smirk on his face. Yuki's only response was a blush that made it seem like her entire body was covered by it._

**_"_****_Sh-sh-shut up baka!" _**_was all she was able to manage out with a cute pout that made her seem like a child._

_"__hehehe oh and Yuki-hime there has been a change in plans. We're not just gonna leave this pathetic village. We will come back and raze it to the ground! We will make them all pay for what they have done to us! We will completely break their souls and bodies and we won't stop until EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS EVER WRONGED US IS DEAD AT OUR FEET!" declared Naruto with a dark smirk on his face and with such a ferocity that it sent goose bumps down his vixens spine. With that they began their plan and Naruto's training was raised to new levels of intensity so that he would be unstoppable when the time came for him to show Konoha why you don't anger the alpha wolf._

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

"Hehehe well you're just going to have to deal with that yourself, at least until I turn fifteen so that I can properly mark you as mine and nobody else's." declared Naruto with a perverted grin on his face. What Naruto means about marking Yuki is that when demons find a mate in order to ensure that the mate does not become unfaithful and does get taken away from them the two partners bite each other's neck leaving behind a mark unique to that one person. The mark will bind the two for life and would make it so that the two partners would have a sort of mental link as well as being able to sense where one another is and what the other is feeling. Once Naruto turns fifteen he will become the next Juubi and will be able to mark Yuki as his mate and vice versa.

**"****Oh you just love teasing me don't you Naru-koi? You big meanie!"** **whined Yuki **with a childish tone of voice. In reality she was just fantasizing all the ways she would be able to 'relieve' herself once Naruto turns fifteen. Just the thought of it caused her to become more drenched than before which Naruto noticed and decided to capitalize on.

"Hm? Are you perhaps fantasizing again Yuki-hime? You sure are quite the pervert if you got that drenched by just your fantasies." Taunted Naruto with a perverted blush on his face. Of course Yuki at this point blushed so hard that it would put Hinata to shame and decided to cut off the mental link.

Seeing as how he wouldn't be able to talk to Yuki for a while sice she was currently 'relieving' herself of some 'stress' which could take hours before she finished Naruto decided to do the one thing he could that particular morning. Go the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and wait for the right moment to escape. He could easily escape at any moment but he wanted to make sure to make those Konoha trash suffer.

The last anyone would have seen would have been Naruto disappear in a flash of silver.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound

Currently in the compound no one except Naruto was a wake due to it being 5 in the morning. Which was a good thing for Naruto since he accidently flashed himself into the middle of the living room instead of his room. Yes Naruto knows the **Hiraishin** as well as the **Rasengan**. He may hate his 'father' with a burning passion but he would still acknowledge the man's technique's usefulness. The reason why his was silver was because the color of the flash was created by the user's hair color. Since Naruto's natural hair color was silver the flash became silver in color.

Realizing his mistake Naruto decided to fly up the stairs and enter his room without so much as making a sound. By fly, I mean that Naruto is able to fly through his godly control over the wind. Thanks to such masterful control Naruto is able to fly at speeds exceeding speeds of Mach 24 with no noise whatsoever.

Once entering his room he took off his dirty clothes threw them into his closet jumped into bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later

It was now 9 in the morning and Namikaze Minato along with his wife Kushina and daughter Hikari were in the dining room enjoying a delicious breakfast cooked by Kushina. They were currently talking about Hikari's birthday party.

"So Hikari-chan are you ready for your big day?" asked a very happy pair of parents. Why were they so happy? Well now that Hikari was old enough she could sign one of her godparent's summoning contracts. Minato was hoping that she would choose the toads while Kushina hoped that she would choose the slugs.

"Totally todays gonna be great dattebayo!" came the generic response from their daughter. However as soon as she said her smile seemed to lessen a bit before asking something.

"Um do you think we'll celebrate with Nii-chan as well?" she asked silently hoping that she would finally be able to spend some time with her precious Nii-chan. You see as the years went by Hikari's affection for her older brother never wavered and only grew as time went on. It was only recently that she realized that her feelings for her brother went beyond sibling love. She had a crush on her dear brother which she never told anyone in fear of being judged for it. But hopefully maybe she would be able to change that soon and finally tell her Nii-chan how she feels and maybe he'll feel the same way for her. Hehehe karma's a bitch.

It was at that moment that the parents remembered about their only son for the first time in years. When the realized that they had forgotten about him completely caused to feel a great amount of guilt inside them. They looked at each other and silently agreed to talk about Naruto later that day before responding Hikari's question.

"O-of course Hikari-chan just wait for him to come down and you can ask him." Replied Kushina with a smile that reeked of guilt. So with that said the family waited for Naruto to come down before continuing with their breakfast except for Kushina since she still had to make Naruto's breakfast since she forgot to do so which cause her to feel even more guilty. Luckily for her she finished just as Naruto left his room and walked down the stairs.

As Naruto walked down the stairs he came upon a sight that shocked him to his very core. His 'parents' and 'sister' were waiting for him in the dining room with breakfast prepared. 'Yuki-hime has the fucking apocalypse arrived? These scum are actually noticing my existence! As if I care whether or not these…these bugs notice me!' thought Naruto with such anger that Yuki thought he might just screw the plan and kill his 'family' right there and then. Luckily Naruto was a master at hiding his emotions so while he was angry enough to murder everyone in the village on the inside he was completely emotionless and calm on the outside.

He completely ignored them and went into the kitchen and prepared his own breakfast which astounded his 'family' since they didn't know he could cook for himself. Once he had finished coking he sat down at the open seat of the table moved the food his 'mother' had made for him and begun to eat without so much as acknowledging their existence just like they head done for the majority of his life. The awkward silence went on for about another five minutes before Kushina finally spoke up.

"S-sochi-kun w-why didn't you eat the food I made for you?" asked rather timidly the mother of 'two' to her only 'son'. The answer she got was one she didn't expect.

"Because you haven't made breakfast for me for 5 years hell you haven't even made me anything to eat for 5 years so why would you start now?" stated Naruto with a dark glare at the end. This only caused both Kushina and Minato to feel even worse about themselves for how they treated their son.

"Um anyways Nii-chan…would it be alright if you could…ano…celebrate our birthday together with as a family?" asked Hikari with her cute puppy dog eyes brimming with hope. However the answer she got wasn't exactly the one she was looking for.

"Family please…tell me….when was the last time any of you treated me like family? Besides for the last few years it's only been your birthday and not mine." replied Naruto. And with that response he put his dishes away left a clone to wash them and left. His 'family' didn't notice any of this since they were to busy processing his words. And the more they thought about the worse they felt. Minato and Kushina felt like utter failures and were already silently crying while Hikari was openly sobbing and went running up the stairs towards her room. One similar thought going through their heads.

'What kind of mother/father/sister am I if I didn't treat my own sochi-kun/nii-chan like family?'

With Naruto

While his 'family' were suffering in guilt because of what they had done Naruto was currently walking towards the Forest of Death under a **Genjutsu** so that no one without the same amount of chakra control as would be able to see him. If they could then they would be running away crying towards their mothers who would do the same as soon as they saw him.

Naruto's face was one of pure rage and hatred. His face was set into a dark scowl and his eyes were glowing with chakra that was a moments away from leaking out. Once he reached the Forest of Death he dropped both the **Genjutsu** and the **Demonic Illusion** and revealed what he really looked like.

His hair was still silver but now reached a little bit past his shoulders. His two signature wolf ears rested on top of his head and he now had 7 wolf tails moving around dangerously behind him. He was now 6 feet tall and his muscles were more compact so that he wouldn't look overly muscular but due to his muscles being so compact it would take a blade reinforced with a lot of chakra to be able to even give him a scratch. He now wore black baggy pants that had a ton of pockets on the sides and black combat boots. His long sleeved shirt was also black with a picture of the Juubigan on the front. He also wore a cloak similar to the one Minato wore but instead it was silver with the Kanji for 'Nidaime Juubi' in what looked like blood. What changed the most over the years were his eyes. His right eye could now turn into the Juubigan while his left eye could only turn into the Rinnegan. The difference in the two being that the Juubigan had 3 tomoes per ring while the Rinnegan had none. Once he fully assimilated all of the Juubi's chakra both of his eyes would have the Juubigan.

Unlike Nagato, he could actually turn his Juubigan and Rinnegan off and on at will. Also unlike Nagato he wasn't a frail guy with metal rods coming out of his back. Maybe it was a personal preference but moving on. Now that Naruto was no longer hiding under an illusion he decided to do the one thing that was on his once he put up a barrier. DESTROY. Which was what he did for a few hours before going back to the compound and preparing for the party.

With the Namikaze-Uzumaki family right after Naruto left

The entire compound felt desolate. It felt as though there was an aura of depression and self-loathing all around the compound. Which was pretty much true due to how the Namikaze-Uzumaki family was feeling right now because of what Naruto had said. At first they didn't want to believe him but the more they thought about it the more undeniable his claims became. Kushina even went so far as to check all the photo albums and saw that since age 5 Naruto was mostly away from the family with depressed or angry look on his face while he completely stopped appearing in picture at age 7. That's five years where they didn't even take a picture of him on his birthday or any other special occasions.

Naruto had basically become a stranger to them and it was all their fault. They couldn't even name a single thing he liked or disliked and didn't even know his favorite color but when they think of Hikari they know practically everything about her. Her favorite color, her likes and dislikes and her dreams for the future. They felt like they had failed as parents. They ignored their only son all because of a prophecy brought to them by the toads.

_Flashback no Jutsu: 3 years after the Kyuubi incident _

_Minato Namikaze was currently working on the bane of all kage's, paperwork. The damn creature that seemed to multiply every time he takes his eyes off it. He was praying to Kami-sama for some sort of distraction so that he may stop working on this demonic paperwork. Almost as Kami-sama had heard his request a crash could be heard right outside his window. When he looked to see what it was it was his old sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin._

_"__Damn it Gaki what kind of kage doesn't leave his window open so that ninja can enter at a moment's notice?" asked Jiraiya rather stupidly._

_"__A smart one that doesn't want to get killed by random ninja coming into his/her office." deadpanned Minato with a sweat drop on his head. "Anyway sensei why are you here I thought you would be looking for Orochimaru or doing 'research' for your next book or as Kushi-chan calls it your next 'masterpiece'." Yup Kushina was the pervert in this relationship but that didn't mean that Minato disapproved necessarily_

_"__Well the thing is that the Great Toad Sage has told me of a prophecy. The prophecy is that the child of the flash will have the strength of the god's and will face many hardships which will decide whether they destroy the ninja world or save it from a great calamity. I believe this child is your daughter Hikari." Stated the perverted toad sage._

_"__Are you sure that she's the child of prophecy sensei?"_

_"__Positive there is no doubt about it your daughter will change the world and we have to make sure it is for the better so it is best if you train her early so as to prepare her for the road ahead." Replied the toad sannin in order to erase all doubts from Minato's mind._

_"__Well then I guess I should go and tell Kushi-chan the good news! Later sensei try not to get caught peeping!" And with that the Yondaime flashed back to the compound._

_At the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound_

_Kushina was currently cooking dinner for her family when suddenly she felt her husband flash into the compound. When she turned around to look at him she saw a look on his face that could only be described as pure joy. Minato rushed and picked her up and twirled her around with a huge grin on his face while she giggled in happiness. Minato hadn't been this ecstatic since Hikari was born! _

_"__Wow what's got you so excited Minato-kun?" asked Kashima with a happy smile on her face as her red hair swirled around her and her husband. So Minato carried her over to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He then proceeded to tell her everything that Jiraiya had told him earlier that day. To say that Kushina was happy and surprised would have been like saying that Tsunade's breasts were only a slightly larger than what is considered the average. I mean honestly those breasts were huge! _

_"__Wow looks like we'll need to start training Hikari-chan as soon as possible and Naruto-kun's will have to wait for a while. After all she'll need the training more than Naruto-kun." said Kushina not knowing that her 'son' was able to hear everything they were saying due to him being right outside the living room the entire time. This saddened him of course but decided to simply accept it due to his trust in his parents. _

_No one could have imagined how badly the prophecy would have affected Naruto's life and also how much of a blessing it ended it up being for him. After all, without his 'parent's' foolish decision he wouldn't have become the great Juubi no Okami and he wouldn't have had Yuki as his mate._

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

Remembering that moment caused guilt and pain to be felt in the hearts of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. If only they had been better parents to Naruto then they would still be a happy and loving family. They felt like complete and utter failures, how could they have done this to their own flesh and blood. They even named him after the hero in Jiraiya's first book as a sort of sign of his future greatness when in truth they had shunned him and disgraced his namesake with what they had done.

"D-do you think that he can forgive us Minato-kun?" asked a heartbroken Kushina.

"I'm sure he will. Especially if we offer to train him. If we train him in our specialties I'm sure he'll forgive us and love us again." Responded Minato with an air of reassurance around him. "Now let's get ourselves and Hikari ready for the party and hope that Naruto-kun comes back in time for the party. If he doesn't then I'll send some ANBU to look for him."

Later that Night

It was now time for the party to start and all the guests have arrived. The Hyuga family, the Uchiha clan, the Sarutobi clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Yamanaka family, the Aburame clan, and the Akimichi clan were all present along with the Nara clan who's male members were trying to sleep while the wives/mothers were reaching for their frying pans that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

At first it seemed as though Naruto would not arrive and that Minato would have to send his ANBU to search for him but at the last moment Naruto showed up from the depths of his room almost as if he were their the entire time. He wore no fancy clothing, all he wore was some regular pair of pants and a red t-shirt. His parents frowned at his choice of clothing and asked why he wasn't wearing a male kimono for such an important event. His simple answer was "how can I wear something that I do not possess?". This obviously caused their guilt to return full force.

The party began with Hikari receiving a huge amount of presents from all the guests while Naruto received none due to his existence being completely forgotten by the other clans which when they noticed moments after felt rather guilty just like Minato and Kushina decided to make it up to him the following day with presents that they would either make or buy for the boy. It's a shame they would never get the chance.

It was time for the birthday girl and forgotten birthday boy to blow the candles and make a wish. It was at this point that Naruto decided to begin his escape since all of his belongings were sealed into his seals that were inscribed onto parts of his body. However just as he was about to leave the room his 'parents' did something unexpected and unplanned for.

"Sochi-kun where are you going? You and your sister have to blow out the candles and eat some cake. It is your birthday after all." asked Kushina Uzumaki not knowing about Naruto's plan of escape. And also not knowing how much anger she had just awoken within Naruto.

Naruto had frozen the moment he had heard those words and the temperature in the room had fallen so low that even the clan heads start shivering in fear. 'What is this horrible feeling? Why do I feel so afraid of what that boy is about to do or say?' were the thoughts shared by the caln heads and the ANBU hiding inside the house as waited for the boys answer.

Naruto was turned away from them and his faced was hidden behind his bangs but if one were to see his face they would cower in fear and commit suicide as a way to avoid his wrath. Naruto's face was one of pure rage! His eyes had unconsciously switched to his Juubigan and Rinnegan which were each glowing a metallic grey that simply oozed power. In the center of his eyes was a long black vertical slit that showed a primal rage as if a wolf were to pounce you at any moment and you were unable to do anything but stand there and wait for death.

He turned around and everyone heard Jiraiya gasp at the sight of his eyes and whisper out the word "Rinnegan!" in such surprise that most thought that he would have a heart attack there and then.

"Don't you dare call me your son after everything you put me through. You are no family of mine. I have NO family!." Said Naruto ending it with a yell. His eyes displaying pure hatred while his body was surrounded with silver chakra. Behind him was a sort of astral projection of a wolf with ten tails flowing behind it. Ready to pounce on any it deemed as its prey or enemy. Nobody moved or said anything after that for a few moments. Until Naruto said one final thing.

"It's time for me to be free from this hell. It's time for me to leave this place. It is time for the wolf to be released from its cage and show all why they once feared the wolf." With that said Naruto disappeared using a **Shunshin** of his own creation. His feet would begin to catch aflame and then the flames would continue to encompass the rest of his body unti the flames reached the top of his head. Once reaching the top of his head his flame covered body would shift into the head of a wolf which would roar before disappearing from existence. However the strangest part was the color of these flames. The flames were not red, blue, white, or black. The flames were silver.

For a while no one moved, no one dared to say anything in fear of what they had just seen. Until his words finally clicked in the minds of his 'family'. Minato quickly flashed into his armory and grabbed his famous cloak and grabbed a few of his kunai thinking that he wouldn't need many against his 'son'. The same could be said for Kushina as she went to grab her fake sword so that she wouldn't accidently hurt her 'son'. And finally Hikari went to quickly change so that she could go with her parents to bring back her dear 'onii-chan'. Unfortunately for them they wouldn't be able to bring him back even if they were to go all out.

Within a few seconds they were back in the living room and the Yondaime ordered the Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Akimichi clan heads along with Jiraiya and Tsunade to help him get his son back to Konoha. Hopefully seeing who he has to fight Naruto would come back peacefully and there would be no reason to injure him in any way. If only they knew that there would be no way for them to stop him now.

A few miles outside of Konoha

Naruto was furious. How dare those trash try to regret their actions and try to fix their mistakes by simply _allowing_ him to celebrate his birthday with his so called 'family' and their friends. He could have been in Kirigakure by now but because of his anger he decided to go at a walking pace so as to allow them to catch up to him so that he could try to take out his pent up anger on them. Thanks to his sensor abilities he could tell that the Konoha scum were closing on him much too slowly for his liking. At this rate it would take them five minutes to get to him before he proceeded to completely and utterly defeat them before finally leaving for Kiri.

Why was he so intent on going to Kiri? Well once he heard about the Bloodline purges going in on in that hidden village he just couldn't let this go unpunished. These people were being unfairly killed off simply because they were different from other people. Simply because they had an advantage. They were like him and he'd be damned if he would let them suffer like he did without doing anything about it. Ahit seemed as though they were about to arrive it would be rather rude of him of he didn't give them a proper welcome, wouldn't it.

Naruto turned around and activated his Rinnegan instead of his Juubigan. Seconds later the 'Naruto Capture Party' had arrived.

"Sochi-kun come on and let- **Shinra Tensei**" and with that everyone besides Naruto was sent flying away and crashing into trees before falling on the ground in pain. Naruto walked towards the group and stopped approximately 10 feet away from them before deciding turn his attention towards Jiraiya of the sannin.

"How did you know the name of my eyes?" asked Naruto while releasing a lot of killing intent (which will now be known as KI) leaving no room for anything other than complete and utter submission to him.

"O-o-one o-of my students h-had t-the Rinnegan but he died along with his fellow companions who I also taught. Naruto this is great news! You are the child of prophecy! Those eyes are said to be same eyes that the famed Rikudo Sennin wielded himself! Come back to the village and we'll train you! That's what you wanted, right?" Right now Jiraiya was showing a face of happiness while in his mind he was fearing for the well-being of himself and everyone with him including Konoha. 'If he has the Rinnegan then with enough training he could easily destroy Konoha without so much as breaking a sweat! We have to convince him to come back at any cost or we're screwed!' thought the terrified sannin frantically.

At the same time both of Naruto's 'parents' were feeling ashamed of themselves for not knowing that their son was the child of prophecy and immediately thinking that their daughter was child of prophecy. Why? Because somewhere deep inside o their minds they simply thought he wasn't good enough to be that powerful. And that thought brought them to this situation.

"Nii-chan do you hear that! You'll be trained by Kaa-chan and Tou-chan along with Baa-chan and Ero-sennin! We can finally train together like you always wanted." Exclaimed Hikari with certainty thinking that this was all her brother wanted and that he would come back home so that she could confess her feelings for him. Too bad it was too little too late.

When Naruto heard this he decided that he wouldn't leave them here with only their bodies broken. No he would leave their bodies broken, their hearts broken, AND THEIR MINDS BROKEN! He would leave them wishing for death and leave them here to take their own lives as a sign to the village that no one would stop him from taking his revenge on them for all the pain they had caused him.

"You all think that that's enough to calm down all this rage and pain that I have felt for most of my life? Do you really think that will be enough to make me forget all the pain that those pathetic villagers have caused me? Did you even know how many times those bastards have tried to kill me in just a week let alone my entire life! And you think that I would go back to that kind of life just so that I could receive some training from you pathetic humans! I have power you worms could only dream of! And now I will give you the privilege of witnessing this power first hand. **Tsukyomi**." And with that everyone in the group were now stuck within the world of **Tsukyomi**.

Each one of them woke up alone and noticed the red moon in the sky and also noticed Naruto standing right in front of them. However when they saw what was behind him they nearly released the contents of their bowels. Behind Naruto was the Juubi no Okami with the Kyuubi no Kitsune standing right next to it with dark grins on their faces.

"For the next 72 hours you will experience all that I had to experience at the hands of those worthless villagers. And the best part is that each time you die only one second will have passed. Have fun you Konoha scum." Said Naruto with a dark smile on his face as he slowly disappeared from existence along with the Juubi and the Kyuubi.

Once Naruto left the world of **Tsukyomi** he saw the bodies of all the Konoha scum in front of him go limp yet they were still breathing. While the had been suffering for the 72 hours in **Tsukyomi** only 1 second had passed in the real world. Of course when they woke up they would have to go through some extreme rehabilitation to be able to function properly and to be proved as sane. After all they would at least need a Yamanaka to wipe a few of their memories in order for them to be approved as 'mentally stable'. Not that Naruto is, hell if a Yamanaka were to enter his mind he'd probably kill himself the moment he left his mind. After all who needs sanity when you have insanity?

Now that the Konoha nin were taken care of Naruto finally started heading towards Kiri albeit at a slower pace than he would have wanted but still at around Sannin speeds. Why was he going so slow you ask? Well cause he was having an internal tongue battle with Yuki so by going at only Sannin level speeds he could still pay somewhat attention to his surroundings while simultaneously going at a rather fast pace all while most of his attention was in his mindscape.

Unfortunately he wasn't paying enough attention to notice the two people running towards him at jounin level speeds and ended up crashing into them and ending the tongue war with Yuki who now wanted to kill the ones responsible for knocking her mate out of the mindscape. As soon as he saw the people he just crashed into he simply couldn't believe the luck he had. It was like Lady Luck was making up for all the shit he had to go through as child by giving the best luck in the world! He had just crashed into the one person he was looking forward to meeting from Kiri along with some random Ice user.

The reason why Naruto could tell this person was a Hyouton user was because of her smell. She smelled of ice and snow almost like the smell of a nice winter breeze. That and the fact that she was forming Ice senbons as he was smelling her. Yeah that totally didn't have anything to do with it.

"Who are you and why have you intercepted us?!" basically yelled out Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and master of the Silent Killing style. As he was about to reach for his giant blade he suddenly couldn't move! It was as though his entire body from the neck down was completely frozen the same could be said for Haku.

"Ah it seems you two finally noticed that you have been frozen. Took you long enough, and you call yourself one of the Seven?" replied Naruto who was doing his absolute best not go and ask Zabuza for an autograph. After this person was the one who murdered his entire graduating class just for fun! This guy would have been his hero if Naruto wasn't a primordial God. After all according to Yuki it would be unbecoming for a God to have someone they viewed as an idol.\

"H-how do you have this bloodline? I thought I was the last Yuki!" exclaimed Haku who suddenly felt extremely ecstatic to be meeting a possible family member!

"Well I'm sorry to say but you probably are the last Yuki. You see my bloodline doesn't come from my parents but rather from who I am and what I will become. So no I am not another Yuki but that does not mean that I cannot help you with your Hyouton abilities." Replied Naruto with a true smile. Not the dark or cruel smirks he gave to his enemies as they suffered but a true smile that held warmth and happiness in it that comforted those that were lucky enough to witness it.

"You still haven't told us who you are!" yelled out Zabuza rather impatiently.

"Well seeing as how you're both from Kiri and one of you is a bloodline user I can safely assume that you are both on the side of the rebels am I correct?" after receiving two nods he continued. "Well my name id Naruto Okami formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have come to help you rebels in killing the current Mizukage."

For a few seconds both Kiri nin stared at Naruto as though he had grown a second head and started laughing. Which Naruto expected but was still slightly surprised that they laughed at him. He then did the only natural thing one does in an anime of someone laughs at you. Roll yourself up nto a ball and have a cloud of depression hang over you while releasing lightning strikes of despair pierce his heart.

He recovered moments later when the laughing finally stopped and decided to simply show them some of his memories in order to prove his claim while leaving out a few of the more gruesome and perverted ones ( insert perverted giggle here). Once they viewed his memories they immediately paled and started begging for forgiveness after seeing what he did to Yondaime Hokage. 'Who's laughing now? HAHAHAHAHAHA' thought Naruto with a cruel smile on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Naruto with an innocent smile on his face. His only response was a pair of rapid nodding heads that seemed like they would be ripped off at the speed they were nodding. "Now that we are properly introduced to one another I believe it is time for me to unfreeze you both so that you can guide me to Kiri."

Now that the two were unfrozen Naruto could take notice of Haku's beautiful face and silky black hair. He had to fight back a blush, there was no way a God would blush from simply admiring a woman's face! It would unbecoming of him and Yuki would never let him live it down. **"Wow Naru-koi seems like you've found your second mate you sure do work fast huh?" said Yuki rather teasingly.** Since Naruto was going to become a God it would only be fitting for him to have a harem! At least that's what Yuki said and Yuki is never wrong! Of course Naruto said that if he had to have a harem then he would have no more than 4 mates seeing as how it would be difficult to give them all a fair amount of quality if he had any more than that.

'Maybe but first she has to agree to sharing and she has to fall in love with me first. I won't force her into anything you know that.' Replied Naruto.** "I know Naru-koi and I love that about you."**

'Alright I gotta go Yuki-hime I'll see tonight in the mindscape to finish what we started.' Shot back Naruto with a seductive smirk and wink.

Naruto walked towards Haku and kneeled in front her while grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss causing Haku to have a full body blush at the action.

"My dear angel from above, may you grace one such as I with your undoubtedly beautiful name." asked Naruto rather smoothly. It of course caused Haku's mind to completely elt at his words and was reduced to a stammering mess.

"M-m-my n-name is Haku Yuki, Naruto-kun." Replied Haku without noticing she added the –kun to his name until it was too late. At this point Zabuza's fatherly instincts kicked in.

"Hey what the hell do you think you think you're doing! Get your hands of my daughter!" exclaimed Zabuza with a rage only a father figure could possess. Without waiting for a response he grabbed his sword and started trying to kill Naruto while Haku just stood there in daze unable to trust her legs quite yet with being able to walk and not trusting her voice to talk without stuttering. And Naruto was just avoiding the attacks with while feeling a little fear from Zabuza's KI. This lasted for a little while before the group of now three started heading towards Kiri once again. Of course this happened several times along the way but nonetheless they still headed towards Kiri with quite a few delays.

**Now there will be a poll set up on who the other two girls will be in Naruto's harem. Yuki and Haku are obviously part of the harem so they cannot be voted for and neither can Kushina. Whether or not Hikari is part of the harem is up to the poll. Also in this story Sasuke will be a girl.**

**Just type the names of whatever girls you want to be in the harem from Naruto and I will choose the two that have the most votes. The poll will end once chapter 3 is up and Chapter 4 is in progress. **

**Rate and Review**

**Also you readers should also check out the story Reaching for a Dream by Noodlehammer as well as his other stories.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'thoughts'

"speech"

**'****demon thoughts'**

**"****demon speech" **

**In case you didn't notice Naruto's silver flames are from the show Shakugan no Shana. So whenever Naruto uses any fire based attacks just imagine those silver flames. Also you have to watch that show it is amazingly good.**

**Poll so far is at the end of the chapter so as to not have to come back up to the top and update so yea I guess I'm a bit lazy. Sorry. Also due to school coming up I won't have as much time during the day to work o the story but fear not! I will compensate for this by taking the time to work on this story at night from usually 8pm – 12am and survive on 6 hours of sleep. To those who say this to be impossible I tell you this. When I was in cross country last year I had to get up at 5 am and usually didn't sleep until 12:30 am. While proving to be possible it also proved to be inefficient and caused me to be extremely fatigued during the day. Anyways without further ado it is time for the second chapter for Naruto the Juubi Reincarnated. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Realization and Flashbacks

It has been 3 days since Naruto literally crashed in Zabuza Momochi along with his beautiful apprentice/adopted daughter who prefers to go by Haku Momochi rather than Haku Yuki. Not that Naruto minds. Although the overprotective father figure of hers he could do without but hey you win some and you lose some. He was already planning on getting Zabuza distracted with a random Kiri Kunoichi so as to have enough time for at least one date with Haku to see whether or not they can make it work.

However even though it's been 3 whole days since then that occurrence and they were still at least another 2 days until they reach Kiri! Why where they gong so slow? the answer to that is due to Naruto being a Primordial God his stamina was virtually bottomless due to some techniques he has developed he can reach Hidden Villages that were halfway across the Elemental Nations within seconds but that took at least three tails worth of chakra for each person he transported with that technique including himself so at his level of chakra control and amount of chakra tails he just wouldn't be able to use that technique with the two accompanying him.

So they were limited to moving at the speed of low level jounins due to Haku only being able to keep that speed constantly for hours at a time before being unable to continue. This of course caused them to have to stop at least twice a day before making camp for the night which always had Naruto as the look out while the other two slept. He'd never wake them up for their shift since he didn't feel tired or sleepy. The reason for this all ties back to him being the Juubi. Due to the excessive amount of chakra and small body in biju terms, the energy in his body that is produced is much higher than the amount that is being used so in order to remedy this Maruto is able to go without sleep for about two weeks before he needs to sleep.

Even then he would only about 8-10 hours of sleep before being ready to go for another two weeks. This would different if he was in his biju form but due to its rather inconvenient size he rarely uses it. Thus causing his lack of sleep. Meaning that for about 96 hours straight Narita has been awake and for 72 of those hours he was extremely bored. An extremely bored Naruto is not something you ever want to meet and these upcoming bandits will be an example why.

"We have been running for 9 hours straight now Naruto-kun. Could we please take a break." Pleaded the exhausted Haku who looked completely exhausted. Zabuza wasn't much better off but his pride got in the way of him saying so.

"Ugh Fine! Jeez you humans can be so slow and you tire so easily! I need so entertainment or I'm gonna kill both of you just to alleviate my boredom! And then I'll just bring you two back to life just so that I can do it all over again!" yelled a frustrated Naruto. Yuki was trying to calm him down but there was only so much kissing could do. Naruto needed to kill something and a lot of it too.

Now that Naruto had allowed them to rest Haku and Zabuza were resting on a tree while taking their time drinking some water along with some bear meat. The poor bear never saw Naruto coming. One minute it was eating a deer and the next second it had been brutally cut into perfectly square 1-inch pieces while simultaneously cooked to a well-done temperature. How Naruto did it the two didn't know but when they asked him he only said,

"Nothing escapes the hunger of an Okami!(wolf)"

They were suddenly snapped out of their thoughts when they heard bandits moving below them. There seemed to be at least 100 of them with about 30 of them having chunin level chakra reserves at most while the rest were civilian level reserves. From their looks you could that they were bandits. Haku and Zabuza started feeling a bit wary. Not from the bandits but from the look on Naruto's face. He was smiling with an insane grin on his face. That smile nearly made them shit themselves right then and there. They started to pray for the poor bandits hoping their deaths were quick once they heard Naruto's words.

"Finally some entertainment. You two stay here, I'll go give or guests a warm welcome!" stated Naruto with an insane grin that would make the Joker proud. He jumped off his branch and slowly descended in front of the bandits below. When the bandits noticed him they saw a kid no older than 12 and immediately thought 'easy pickings!'. That is until Naruto pulled out two identical weapons. These weapons would give him a moniker that would strike fear into the hearts of the living.

In each hand he held a miniature scythe with brown handles wrapped in loose black wrappings that were large enough for one hand to wield each. The blade itself reached from his wrist to his elbow. The blade itself was made of a pure black metal with a metal wolf skull attached to part of the handle and reaching to about the middle of the blade. (Think the scythe from darksiders two but with the slight alterations mentioned)

"You bandits are lucky. You will be able to die at hands of these blades. Their names are the **Shi no Okami no Tsume** and it is time for the wolf to feast upon its prey." With that said Naruto charged at the closest bandit and faster than the eye could follow Naruto cut of all of the man's limbs including the head! At that moment the rest of the bandits realized they had just signed their death warrants. All they could do was try to run away from this monster! Of course they didn't get far.

One by one they fell within a matter of seconds some were killed instantly while others were left to bleed out from where they were missing their limbs. Naruto jumped from one bandit to the next all with a smile on his face. He was completely covered in blood and it seemed as though he enjoyed it! Now there were only 25 bandits left and they all decided to at least try to take him down with them. They thought that since they outnumbered him they could tale him on. The reason why they didn't think of this earlier was because their fight or flight response immediately kicked into flight.

"If we have to die here today then we'll at least take you down with us you demon!" yelled out a random bandit.

"A demon you say? Why thank you for the complement." Said Naruto without a hint of sarcasm. He was being completely honest. He was a demon and he was glad that they noticed it. "Thanks to that complement I think I'll let you live."

Then Naruto started charging up his scythes with chakra causing them to releasing a kind of black smoke. Naruto then sliced the air with each of them forming an X in the air. This launched out a black X shaped wave of energy to fly towards the bandits. A few of them were quick enough to dodge the attack but 10 of them were at least cut by it.

At first they thought nothing of their wounds until the saw their flesh beginning to rot away and it was spreading across their bodies! The started to age away until they were nothing more than dust blowing through the air. The remaining bandits were horrified at the way their comrades had fallen. It was if that wave of energy was filled with the essence of DEATH!

"Like it? I call it **Shi no Nami** this technique requires no handsigns. All it requires me to do is release my youki into blade and slice at the air instantly creating a wave of death! The shape of the wave can be whatever I wish it to be! I can even change its shape while its moving towards an enemy!" exclaimed Naruto with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I'll leave you trash alive just so that you may tell the world of what happened today! Tell them of what you witnessed hear today and spread your fear into their hearts so that they know why all humans feared the dark. They feared the dark because of what thrives in it. And the only thing that thrives in the dark is **DEATH**!" exclaimed Naruto with his voice becoming influenced by his youki.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-you?" asked the same bandit that called him a demon.

"**Call me the Shi no Okami!**" and with that Naruto disappeared from their sight and reappeared next to Zabuza and Haku. Once the bandits thought he was gone they ran as fast as they could towards the nearest village. While their bodies were moving they themselves were unconscious moving only because of their fear of the one that could have killed them without a care in the world. In fear of the Shi no Okami.

Back with Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku

"Kid I have never been more proud of someone I just met. The way you killed those bandits was simply breathtaking and the way you made them scream like little girls has told one thing. And that is that you should become my apprentice! I will teach you the way of Silent Killing. This way your enemy won't be able to see you or hear while you take out their allies!" exclaimed Zabuza with such joy that one might think he might actually hug the blonde! Of course his pride stopped him. After all a grown man hugging a twelve year old boy? We already have enough pedophiles in the world thank you very much.

Otogakure

"Achooo!"

"Are you alright Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm fine. Someone was probably talking about my unending greatness and intelligence!" stated the well-known pedophile with an arrogant smirk. 'Oh would you look at the time! It's time for me to act all depressed about not becoming Hokage and forming plans that are resulted froma complete overreaction!'

Back with Naruto and the gang

"Sure why not? This way those pathetic worms will have more reason to fear me! Anyways we better get moving I would rather not waste any more time." And with that they started moving once more hoping to reach Kiri by tomorrow afternoon. Of course there may have been some playful flirting along the way accompanied by some overprotective fatherly anger trying to justify the killing of said flirter. Although Haku returned the flirting it seemed as though Zabuza turned a blind eye when it came to whatever she did. Just like the majority of fathers with daughters.

Around the world of fanfiction and real life

"Aachoo!" at that moment the entire planet shook with the ferocity of the amount of sneezes that went off simultaneously. It was if an earthquake of a level 9 magnitude went off over the entire world at the same moment.

For days after the entire world thought that it was the beginning of the end. After a couple of weeks of investigation, the scientists chalked this phenomenon to up some random nature shit. Their exact words were:

"We don't know what caused this, nature is fucking weird."

Back in the Elememtal Nations: Konoha about one week after Naruto's escape from the village

Currently everyone from the Naruto Retrieval Group were resting in the hospital. All of them had already recovered from their physical wounds but had yet to wake up. Currently each and every one of them were lying on beds and connected to a machine that displayed their heart rate and blood pressure.

Laid out on the beds were the following people in the following order. Fugaku Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze. Their family and friends were resting beside their beds waiting for them to wake up. Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Sayuri Uchiha (femSasuke!) were standing by both Fugaku's bed and Kushina Uzumaki's bed as well as Hikari's bed. Itachi was by his father while Mikoto was by her best friend and Sayuri was beside her friend.

You all know what Mikoto and Itachi look like but you don't know what Sayuri looks like. Sayuri is about the same height as Hikari with long black hair just like her mother. She had kind black eyes that were filled with sorrow. She wore a loose fitting black sweater with some black ANBU pants that were taped off at the ankles. She wore standard ninja footwear. On the back of the sweater was a large version of the Uchiha clan symbol. But the thing that stood out was the necklace she was wearing. The necklace was made from a beautiful black diamond that was shaped into the head of a wolf with the kanji for ten on its forehead.

The sorrow in her eyes was not just for her friend but it was mostly for the one that she considered almost like family. She missed Naruto and was greatly affected by his sudden leaving. She could clearly remember the first time she met him and the time he first told her the truth behind Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. She also remembered the greatest mistake her friend Hikari had made when they were children. She was sure that Naruto was making sure that Hikari was reliving that moment in order to make her know why he hated her as well.

_Flashback no Jutsu! 8 years after the K.I. (Kyuubi Incident)_

_Hikari was currently hanging out with all of her friends which mainly consisted of the future clan heirs. Her friends are as follows: Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sayuri Uchiha. They were all hanging out in the park by the playground. Currently they were all playing tag. Seeing as how Shikamaru was the laziest fucker even by Nara standards, he decided to use his considerable intelligence to hide somewhere where he could just doze off. His hiding place was pure genius that no one other than him would have thought of. He climbed up a tree and slept on one of the branches. Which is where one could find him right now. _

_Fortunately for him the others of the group were unable to find him since they didn't think of looking up. That is what would have been true if these group of friends weren't from ninja born families. Since they had all started training since they were young, well younger than they were now, they could at least walk up perpendicular surfaces using chakra. Which is how Shikamaru was quickly found by Shino who then after tagging him disappeared in swarm of insects. (yup Shino has advanced further in the ninja arts than his fellow peers)_

_Sayuri was at the edge of the park hiding from the rest of the group when she saw a blonde boy who was around her age. He was all alone reading some sort of book. There were no parents or family members of any kind anywhere near him. He wore civilian type clothing. He had on a blood red t-shirt with a pair of black shorts with a burnt orange stipe going down the side. As she moved closer towards him she could see that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. It was as though she was staring at an ocean of sapphire filled with pain and loneliness. All she wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything would be alright and that she would be there for him. She took a few more steps forward and finally noticed that his attention was no longer on his book but on her._

_"__Is there something you need from me Uchiha-san?" asked the unknown boy with an almost dead tone. His voiced sent chills up her spine. Though his voice may sound dead to anyone else she could tell he was faking it. Because underneath all that pain and loneliness there was a sort of feral power she was able to see. It intrigued her to say the least._

_"__Why are you all alone?" she asked wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to that question. However she couldn't help herself from asking._

_"__Because no one wants to waste their time on me. Not even my own family if you could even call them that." Replied the young boy. She involuntarily flinched when she heard his words. _

_"__Why is that?" asked Sayuri. She couldn't help herself from wanting to know more about this boy's pain so that she could be able to comfort him. She knew this must be hurting him but she felt as though she could help him._

_"__Because to them I'm not nearly as important as my twin sister. I'll always be the mistake." stated the boy. After that Sayuri didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say. This boy the same age as her has gone through so much pain and yet somehow still manages to get through the day. Once she snapped out of her inner thoughts of pity for the boy she noticed that he had disappeared. Little did she know that she would see him again later that same day._

_Timeskip: Same day, evening at the Uchiha Clan Compound_

_The Uchiha Clan was currently preparing for Sayuri-sama's surprise birthday party. They had started when she had left to go play with her friends and were putting the finishing touches. The guests had already arrived and were only waiting for Sayuri to arrive from walking in the park with her parents and dear Onii-chan. All of the families were there. The Inuzukas, the Akimichi, the Aburame, the Yamanaka, the Hyuga, the Nara, and the Namikazes were present. Well most of the Namikazes. Naruto was missing from the group not that anyone noticed as usual._

_A few moments later the birthday girl arrived with a thoughtful look on her face. What was taking up most of her attention? Well she simply couldn't stop thinking about the young boy shed met today. He took up most of her thoughts. Fortunately not to the point of a fangirl but a rather close second. (Sayuri will not be a fangirl! No fucking exceptions!) She was taken out of her thoughts by her dear Onii-chan who told her to go ahead and open the door to their backyard._

_When she did as she was told she bombarded with a loud chant of "Happy Birthday!" She had completely forgotten it was her birthday with the occurrences that had chosen to happen that particular day. For a few hours she received her presents played with her friends and thanked everyone for their participation. Finally came the time for her to blow the candles and make a wish. That is when her thoughts returned to that boy she met earlier. 'I wish that that boy and I could be friends.' And with that final thought she blew away her candles. _

_After eating a rather excessive amount of cake that can only be possible on special occasions such as these she decided to sneak away and walk towards the Uchiha gardens. She loved the gardens where she was surrounded by the beautiful flow of nature. For some reason she just felt so relaxed whenever she was surrounded by nature. (hint hint)_

_When she finally reached the gardens she saw that the lights were on which wasn't strange since the lights were usually on at this time in case anyone wanted to go for a stroll through the gardens. What caught her attention was the blonde hair she saw sticking out behind one of the bushes. When she went around to see who it was she saw the same boy she had met with earlier that day! And he was still reading that same book!_

_"__It's you!" she gasped. She didn't expect to see him here. Usually only members from clans attend her birthday parties. 'Could that be why he's here? Is he a clan heir? But I've never seen him before today! Just who are you blondie?'_

_"__Yes it is me." The boy stated with an emotionless tone though she could tell that this time his words held some warmth in them. _

_"__What are you doing here? Are you one of the clan heirs?" asked Sayuri rather bluntly but then again she never was good with being subtle. _

_"__I am from one of the clans but I am not heir. And to answer your next question the clan I hail from is the Namikaze clan." Answered the now identified Namikaze._

_"__But the only Namikaze I know of is Hikari so how can you be a Namikaze?" asked the now confused Sayuri._

_"__If you remember our earlier conversation you'd be able to deduce that Hikari is my sibling. My twin to be exact. I am here because I wanted to be here not because I was forced to. You intrigue me Uchiha-san. Just as I do you." Stated the young Namikaze with a small smile. It was so small that she could barely see t bought she did not miss it. _

_"__My name's not Uchiha-san. My name is Sayuri, Sayuri Uchiha. What's yours?"_

_"__Naruto."_

_"__Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Let's be friends!" stated Sayuri with a mega-watt smile on face silently hoping her wish would come true. Naruto decided that he could at least give her a chance. After all she was one of the first to notice his existence. _

_"__Sure. And Happy Birthday Sayuri" said Naruto with a slightly larger smile and held out a small dark blue rectangular box for Sayuri._

_"__What's this?" she asked innocently._

_"__I believe it is customary for a friend to give another friend a gift on their birthday." Stated Naruto with a small grin on his face. It seemed as though he pulled it out of thin air! (cough cough __**Subete no Mono no Sozo**__ cough cough creation of all things) When she opened the box she saw the most beautiful necklace in existence. The necklace was made of black diamond with interlocking chains that connected to a wolf's head with the kanji for ten on the forehead._

_"__It's beautiful. Thank you so much Naruto-kun." She said with a beautiful smile as a small tear escaped her eye. And that was how their friendship was born but would soon be tested to see if she was truly worth his trust._

_Timeskip: A week later_

_It's been one week since Sayuri gained a bit of Naruto's trust and usually for each day after then they would meet each other at the park and Naruto would usually have a book with him and Sayuri would be wearing the necklace. She never took it off._

_Currently they were both sitting down under a tree at the edge of the park. The good thing about being at that edge of the park is that it's by the huge wall surrounding the village so they are able to interact with each other without Naruto receiving 'justified' punishments from the villagers. Luckily Sayuri was not around when these 'beatings' happened and by happened I mean when the villagers charged at Naruto and then fell under his genjutsu. If she did witness it then she would notice his doujutsu. _

_Anyway right now Naruto was reading his book while Sayuri was sleeping on his shoulder. She was exhausted from training with her Onii-chan since she doesn't get the chance very often so they trained to the point of her passing out the moment she sat down next to Naruto._

_This was the sight that Hikari had arrived in on when she went looking for Sayuri. In this entire week that Sayuri had been with Naruto she was almost ignoring all of her other friends including her best friend Hikari. So Hikari was annoyed that Sayuri was ignoring her so she went to look for her so that she could get her to hang out with her again. Of course she did this with a slightly bratty attitude so she may go overboard to get the things she wants only to lose some of the things she needs. You never know what you got until it's gone. _

_When she saw her best friend ignoring her for her 'weak' brother she became enraged and decided to confront them about Sayuri 'abandoning' her. _

_"__Sayuri-chan what are you doing hanging out with him?!" yelled out Hikari. Her face was flushed red with 'justified' anger._

_"__Mmmm…. What? What are you doing here Hikari-chan?" asked a sleepy Sayuri who looked like she would doze off once again in a few seconds._

_"__I'm here because you've been ignoring me and all your other friends for the past week! So why are you hanging out with that loser instead of with your real friends!" exclaimed the bratty Namikaze._

_"__First of all stop yelling like a Haruno before we all go deaf. Secondly why shouldn't I hang out with Naruto-kun?!" asked Sayuri not understanding why Hikari was acting like this._

_"__Because he's a loser! Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are training me and not him meaning I'm better than him! You shouldn't hang out with losers like him!" yelled Hikari frantically not understanding why Sayuri was being so difficult. After all she was obviously better than her brother so why should he be chosen instead of her. _

_Through all of this Naruto is just sitting there reading his book wondering what Sayuri is going to do. Will she ignore his existence like everyone else or will she stay by his side as a true friend. He honestly thought she would do the former so imagine his surprise when she said the following._

_"__How could you talk that way about your own family! What kind of sister are you! From now on I don't want anything to do with you! You are not the kind of person I would want as a friend!" stated Sayuri who then proceeded to grab the dumbfounded Naruto by the arm and began to drag him towards the Uchiha Clan Compound. All the while Hikari just sold there dumbfounded at what her now ex-best friend had said to her._

_Uchiha Clan Compound_

_They had just arrived at the compound and Sayuri had apparently decided to take him to the place where he gave her the necklace. Luckily for them there was no one around. They sat down and took their time catching their breaths. More like Sayuri trying to catch her breath while Naruto was staring at her as though she had grown a second head. _

_"__Why did you say those things back there?" asked Naruto with utter confusion._

_"__What do you mean?" responded Sayuri with another question._

_"__Why did you defend me back there? Wouldn't it have been better for you to have Hikari as a friend instead of some loser like me?" asked Naruto once again._

_"__Because your situation is somewhat… similar to mine except on a more extreme level. Tou-sama says he loves me but I can't help but feel like I'm not good enough for him. My Onii-chan tells me I'm just imagining it but he doesn't know what it's like to be second best. To have your requests for training to be ignored and to not have much expected from you. And besides family should love each other not treat them like their trash." Stated Sayuri. When she turned to look towards Naruto she noticed something. He was reading his book but she could see a small tear going down the side of his cheek._

_"__Thank you… Sayuri-chan." Said Naruto with a true smile on his face. It seemed as though he had been smiling more often when she was around. Adding –chan to the end of her name caused Sayuri to blush and turn her head away in an effort to hide it _

_"__N-no problem Naruto-kun. __Hey how about I introduce you to my family since yours apparently sucks." At those words Naruto couldn't help but laugh. How long had it been since he had laughed like this? So with that done they decided to go to meet her family._

_Timeskip: 20 minutes later_

_Right now Naruto was sitting in Sayuri's living room while sweating bullets. Why? Because he was in a house filled with people just staring at him waiting for him to do something. He could deal with being ignored and he could deal with being hated but he had no idea what to do when he had 3 people simply staring at him acknowledging his existence. Of course one of those stares was filled with fatherly overprotective anger due to Sayuri holding his hand. _

_"__Who are you and why are you holding my baby's hand?" asked Fugaku in a dangerous tone with his sharingan activated. "Make sure you answer carefully." Sayuri was surprised at how overprotected her father was being that she couldn't help but smile with a little bit of satisfaction._

_'__Shit this guy's really protective of his daughter! With my kind of luck he'll probably hate me like the rest of this damned village.' "My name's Naruto sir. I'm a friend of your daughter." And just like that Fugaku's attitude did a complete 180 and he was all smiles. _

_"__Ah that's perfectly fine then! You have my approval!" declared the Uchiha clan head with a Maito Guy level smile ad thumbs up. Needless to say everyone in the room moved a minimum of another 2 feet away from him in fear of catching the M.G. disease._

_Somewhere in Konoha_

_"__YOUTHCHOOO"_

_"__Sugoi Guy-sensei! Even your sneezes are full of YOUTH!" yelled what could only be described as a Mini-Guy with eyebrow that were just as bushy as his sensei's._

_"__YOUTH!"_

_Back with the non-M.G.s in the Uchiha Clan Compound_

_"__Dear, I think you've been hanging out too much with the M.G.s" said Mikoto with a feeling of foreboding with a horrible vision of the future if he were to continue training with them. _

_"__At least he isn't wearing those horrible green skin tight suits. Kami forbid for if he did I might just have to kill him to save him from dishonor." Said Itachi in a completely serious tone along with his completely straight face accompanied a magical stick of pocky sticking out of his. Yup completely serious. _

_ "…__Where the hell did that stick of pocky come from? And why the hell is glowing?" asked everyone in the room simultaneously. Itachi simply shrugged his shoulders._

_"__Don't know but it tastes like demon flesh. It's actually really disgusting." You could practically see the sweatdrops forming on the heads of everyone else in the room._

_"__Well moving on Naruto who are your parents?" asked Mikoto in a kind voice that he has only ever heard from his mother when she was talking to his sister._

_"__Well I guess you could say that I have no parents or family." Said Naruto. After saying that he proceeded to tell the Uchida family about how he is treated at home and how he is treated by the villagers while leaving a few choice things out such as him knowing about Yuki and becoming a god etc. Once he finished telling them his story he was suddenly bombarded by a fast moving Sayuri hugging him as if he would disappear if she were to let go. Tears were rolling down her face while she desperately tried to form coherent sentences._

_Mikoto was also crying while feeling extremely angry at the woman she once considered to be a sister. Fugaku was shaking in rage as a few stray tears cascaded down his cheeks. His rage at his best friend could not even be described with words! Itachi was torn between contorting the poor boy and going off to at least relieve the Hokage of a few of his limbs. The only thing that stopped any of them from having a private audience with the Hokage and the rest of his family were Naruto's next words._

_"__Is this what it's like to have a family? Is this what it's like to feel the love of a parent?" asked Naruto as tears went down his cheeks like a river. His voice was cracking due to how emotional he was feeling. His overshadowed by his bangs which only made him seem more fragile. These people were the first humans to ever see him like this. Since only those whom Naruto trusts ever see this side of him. For this is when he's most vulnerable._

_The Uchiha's response was to simply hug the boy and comfort him in his brief moment of weakness. It seemed as though Naruto had finally found a family that he could call his own. That night Naruto didn't go back to Namikaze compound. That night Naruto finally knew what it was like to be a part of a family that actually wants your continued existence._

_Flashback no jutsu Kai!_

Since then the Uchida family has always considered Naruto as one of their own. Now some would think that if this were true then he wouldn't have injured Fugaku or have trapped in hell of his own creation. Which is exactly why Naruto made sure not hit Fugaku too severely with the **Shinra Tensei **and when he sent Fugaku into the world of **Tsukyomi** he made sure nothing happened to him and simply placed him in a coma like trance that would awaken him the same moment the others awakened.

Which just so happened to be right now! Slowly, one by one each person started to awake from their comatose state. It was then when the effects of what Naruto had done them were revealed. Tsunade was looking around fearfully as though anyone in the room would be capable of ending her life then and there. Tsume Inuzuka was frantically clawing at her face muttering out incoherent ramblings. Choza Akimichi attempted suicide along with Jiraiya who both kept on muttering that they would rather be dead than live with those memories but were stopped by the ANBU within the room. Fugaku seemed as though his spirit was broken and remained unresponsive to the world around him. (Genjutsu)

However the Yondaime and his family were the worst off. Minato had begun to create explosive seals with his chakra that were replicated throughout the entire village throughout the homes of those who tried to kill his 'son' and one enormous one above Konoha. The seals were high powered explosives that if they had gone off would have blown Konoha right off the map. While Kushina was providing him with the sufficient chakra to accomplish such a feat. Of course they were stopped before these explosives could go off by the Sandaime. One quick chop to each of their necks and they were out once more. Unfortunately for the family the daughter was probably the worst off.

Hikari had woken up and when she saw everyone in the room she did the last thing anyone would think of. She fucking smiled! Everyone in the room slowly started to back away from her. Even Sayuri was scared at this point. What had Naruto done to her if she was smiling after being in **Tsukyomi **for all this time?

"Hey Sayuri-chan why are we in the hospital and where is Nii-sama?" asked Hikari in an innocent voice as if nothing had happened to her. It was as if instead of being tortured like the others were something else happened Almost as though instead of pain and suffering she was give forgiveness.

"Hikari what are talking about don't you remember what happened a week ago?" asked Sayuri with confusion etched into her face. Did Naruto really decide to forgive her for everything she had done? For Naruto to forgive someone is rare especially when that someone is somebody who contributed to his loneliness.

"I remember Naruto-nii-sama leaving the party early but that's it." Said Hikari with complete honesty. Her eyes betrayed nothing and neither did her body language. She truly remembered nothing from after the party. However Sayuri noticed that Hikari was calling Naruto Nii-sama now instead of Onii-chan. She would have to investigate later. Too bad they didn't ask about her memories from before the party because then they would know exactly what Naruto had done to Hikari and while it may have been good for her it was in no way good for Minato or Kushina. Oh yea they were fucked.

_Flashback no Jutsu: Hikari's time in __**Tsukyomi**_

_At first she suffered just like all the others that had looked into Naruto's except for Fugaku but she didn't know that. She was forced to remember how she treated her brother when she was 8 years old. That was when she entered her bratty stage. She was forced to remember all the insults she said to her brother and all the times she tried to get Sayuri to stop being friends with him. It was heartbreaking for her to witness but she could only imagine how her Onii-chan must have felt. _

_"__I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Onii-chan. T-t-this i-is all my fault. P-please forgive m-me Onii-chan. I d-deserve a-any p-punishment y-you s-see fit. I'm so sorry." Cried out Hikari as she tried desperately to end the images of pain assaulting her mind. She even went to the point of grabbing one of her kunai and attempting to slit her own throat until a hand came and stopped the blade. When she looked up she noticed that the hand that saved her belonged to the one she was begging for forgiveness. _

_"__Hmph, maybe I can trust you, after all according to your memories you didn't ignore me or deny my existence. I simply left before you could prove that you noticed my existence." Said Naruto with a tone of honesty and understanding. "However you will still need to prove your loyalty to me. Only then will I trust you." While what he said is true he did leave a few fake memories for her in her mind to make sure she doesn't betray him. These memories would only activate in certain situations which are for Hikari's safety and Naruto's amusement. Except a few that he left in order to cause Hikari to begin to slowly distance herself from her family. _

_Not able to trust her own voice Hikari did the only thing that seemed right to do. Hug the life out of Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-nii-sama." A dark grin formed on Naruto's face. 'Perfect the plan is moving along rather smoothly. Maybe things might even be moving ahead of schedule thanks to this.' And with that Naruto removed the memories of what happened here from her mind while leaving behind the suffix she now had for him knowing that Sayuri would notice and figure it out in time. After all she was a major part of his plans for Konoha._

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

Timeskip: After many sessions with Inoichi

After some sessions with Inoichi it seemed as though Minato and Kushina along with the other 5 ninja's were finally able to resume to their duties. Luckily for Minato, Hiruzen Sarutobi had been subbing in for him during his brief absence so that the civilian council could not take advantage of Minato's absence and attempt to gain more political power for themselves. He was able to prevent information of Naruto's escape from getting out but who knows how long that would last. At least they couldn't brand him as a missing nin since he was still a civilian at the time of his escape.

However once Minato returned to work his focus was not on the hellish paperwork in front of him but on more serious matter entirely. His 'son'. How had he become so powerful? How had he gained those eyes? But more importantly how had he and the rest of his family ignored him for so long? How was it that they had only noticed his existence once Hikari had pointed it out to them only a few weeks ago? And why was it that Hikari had only decided to point it out then instead of before? 'I should probably see Inoichi again and have him check my memories for evidence of some kind of outside intervention. After all that is the only logical explanation for this.' So with that final thought Minato cancelled the rest of his appointments for the day and headed towards the Torture & Interrogation department. He needed answers and he would get them.

At the T&I department a few minutes later

Minato had just arrived and was silently hoping that Inoichi wasn't busy with an important interrogation. If it wasn't important then he just leave it to Anko or Ibiki to break the man or woman. Lucky for him Inoichi was currently lying back in the relaxation room that is reserved for those who had just come back from an interrogation.

"Hey Inoichi got some time to spare?" asked Minato in a serious tone which meant that at this moment Inoichi would have some time to spare for him whether he wanted to or not.

"Of course Hokage-sama. What is it that you need from me?" asked the Yamanaka with an air of complete seriousness. If the Hokage was asking him for something then he must have needed some memories to be revisited. And if he needed that then this was bound to be important.

"As you have probably already figured out I need you to check some of my memories to see if you can find anything that would have caused to have neglected my son for this long." Stated the Hokage since this was no time to be subtle.

"Of course Hokage-sama. If you would please sit down and tell how far back you want me to start searching." Knowing how far back he would need to start would help immensely and cut down how long it would take for him to find what he was asked to.

"Begin at around the time of the K.I. and work your way from there, BUT stay away from the bedroom am I understood?" stated the middle-aged Kage with a blush at the end.

"O-of c-course Hokage-sama." and with that Inoichi entered Minato's mind.

Inside Minato's mind

Minato's mind was rather…unique to say the least. His mind appeared to have the outward appearance of the Kage office except instead of furniture there were numerous boxes filled with files. Luckily each file was dated so Inoichi was able to begin rather quickly. It wasn't until he had reached the file that contained the memories of the week after the K.I. that he noticed something off. He decided to dive in further in order to confirm his suspicions.

_Flashback no Jutsu! 1 week after the K.I. in the council chambers_

_Currently Minato was at a meeting with the clan heads, civilian council, and the elders. So far most of the meeting was taken up by the civilian side calling for the execution of the 'demon-brat'. Minato was rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers trying to ward off the headache that was threatening to unleash itself. _

_"__Shut up! The next person to even call my son a demon will have a kunai thrust into their brain before you could say Hokage! Am I understood! In fact don't even speak just nod in confirmation I'd rather not hear your useless voices." Yelled out Minato in annoyance. Honestly why the hell did they have a civilian council? _

_The entire council nodded in understanding though some did so more hesitantly than others. Danzo was the only one of the civilian council that did not see Naruto as the demon he held inside of him. No he saw the young jinchuruki for what he really was (to him). The boy was a weapon that would be perfect for his ROOT program. He knew that the fool of a kage would never allow him to simply train the simply because he would be more loyal to Danzo then he would to him. So a more elaborate plan was needed. One that would end with Naruto going to ROOT while Minato was none the wiser. _

_Later in the Hokage's office_

_"__What is it that you need Koharu and Homura?" asked Minato. These were one of the few people on the council that were no longer ninja that Minato actually trusted. They were the old teammates of Sarutobi Hiruzen so naturally he was introduced to them in his younger years and they were like mentors to him just like Hiruzen was to him. Which is exactly what Danzo was counting on. If he were to have Minato sign something for him he would immediately suspect something but if he were to be asked by those two then his plan would come to fruition._

_"__We need you to sign these documents which will allow for former ROOT agents to have 'partners' that would help them reintegrate to society and possibly return their emotions back to them at a quicker rate. If nothing else this will at least be an interesting experiment." Answered the two elders showing him the document to prove that there were no falsifications in what they had said. If one were to look closer like what Inoichi was doing in order for him and Minato to see the small seal that was under genjutsu that wouldn't be sensed if one weren't looking for it. _

_After making sure that both he and Minato could replicate it through memory he ended the jutsu and left Minato's mind. _

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

Back in the Relaxation room located in the T & I building

Once they opened their eyes Minato immediately grabbed a piece of paper and began to remake the seal he remembered seeing on that document. Once he finished he took a few seconds to analyze and suddenly widened his eyes in horror, shock, and pure RAGE! This seal caused a low powered genjutsu based off of the ones used by the sharingan! The difference between the two however was how the matrix of the seal was organized. Due to how it was organized this genjutsu would affect the first person it came in contact with and would slowly but surely affect the others said person came into contact with. This genjutsu was almost like an identity eraser except it completely erased the existence of the target from your mind unless they were right in your face.

The mind would then choose the best course of action to remove the target from the line of sight so that the existence would once again be ignored. It was ingenius and it was what had caused Minato and Kushina along with most of Konoha's clans to ignore the boy's existence. There were only two ways to counteract this seal. One was to have a counterseal already placed on you the other way was to have the doujutsu this seal was based off of. The sharingan. Otherwise the seal would naturally wear off after around 12 years.

He couldn't believe him. Two of the few people that had mentored him when he was young had betrayed his trust and he could guess who the third one was. Danzo was the only one who would have the audacity to have done this. It was time for a few pests to be taken care of.

Konoha's Council Chambers

The Hokage had called for a surprise meeting for just the civilian council and the elders. When they had all arrived they had no idea what was going on and were wondering why the clan heads weren't present. Then finally the Hokage arrived and that is when the temperature in the room dropped by a minimum of 20 degrees. His eyes were cold like ice and his body was tense ready to strike at any moment. And strike he did.

He flashed towards Danzo and placed a paralysis seal on his forehead preventing him from moving and then ordered the ANBU to arrest the civilian council and the elders for crimes against the Namikaze clan and the Hokage.

"Minato what is the meaning of this?! What crimes?" screeched out Koharu with fear clearly etched on her face. Had he finally found out about the seal? If so how, Danzo told them e'd never find out!

Minato then explained to them all they had done against him and against his family. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Danzo was furious that he had decided to leave his ROOT bodyguards in their private facility under Konoha. It seemed as though he was becoming a little senile in his later years and today he might pay the ultimate price for it. Koharu and Homura were trying to convince Minato that what they were doing was right by using Naruto's recent escape to their advantage.

"Minato we needed to do this for the sake of Konoha! What we did was all in the best interests of Konoha!" desperately yelled out Koharu in an attempt to make Minato understand why they did this and not punish them for it. Of course her answer wasn't something she was hoping for. A regular kunai in between the eyes.

"The punishment for treachery is death. Now you two remaining elders think that what you did WAS FOR THE GOOD OF KONOHA! YOU IDIOTS! IF YOU HAD JUST LET MY 'SON' HAVE A NORMAL LIFE THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT KONOHA! HE WOULDN'T HATE US AND HE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST NINJA THIS VILLAGE HAS EVER SEEN!" yelled out Minato panting after yelling out his anger towards them. "Naruto was the child of prophecy but thanks to your idiocy we have not only lost him but we have made him into our enemy! Now all of you are to be publicly executed later today, well everyone except for you Danzo. Can't afford to let you escape with you ROOT agents so I'll just kill you now."

With that Minato flashed towards Danzo and began his execution. He began by cutting off his right arm then proceeded to cut him in half from his waist down. After that he threw the remaining upper body that was somehow still alive and threw it in the air where it proceeded to explode in a shower of… ink?

"Shit! This was a decoy! ANBU! I want two of you to take the remaining civilian council to the T&I building to see what we can get out of them before their executions later today! The rest of you get any other ANBU and Jounin's that are within Konoha's walls and have them meet mere here immediately! And if I find out that either of you two have accepted bribes from the council for any reason whatsoever you get the honor of joining them with their executions! Understood!?" yelled out Minato.

"HAI!"

A few moments later

"Now that you're all here it is time for your mission details. Danzo has proven himself traitor and we must eliminate him along with his ROOT subordinates. Each and every one of you will be carrying one of my signature **Hiraishin** kunai. You are to locate any ROOT facilities you may find and once you do find one you are to throw that kunai to summon me. I will then proceed to eliminate any threat that presents itself while you continue looking for Danzo. If you throw the kunai and I do not appear it means that I am currently in combat against several ROOT or am fighting Danzo himself. So make sure you throw the kunai somewhere unoticable and that you throw it silently so that you are not discovered by the enemy. You then wait for either me or my wife to arrive. Am I understood?!" explained Minato as he was handing each one of the Konoha nins one of his kunai. Kushina cannot perform the **Hiraishin **herself but she is able to teleport to one of the kunais if Minato sends her there instead of going himself.

"HAI!" respinded all of the Konoha nin in the room.

"Alright, now let's go cut off some parasitic ROOTS." And with that they were gone while Minato and Kushina (imagine her in her Jounin outfit) were sitting down. Once they were sure they were alone they broke down crying. Even though they still hadn't neglected Naruto of their own free will they still blamed themselves for this. If they had simply noticed the seal or the strange changes in their thoughts of Naruto then this would have never happened. They just sat there waiting for their chance at revenge. And silently hoping that when they told Naruto this when they next see him that he would forgive them. If they ever see him again that is.

Back with Naruto just before arriving at Kiri

"Man those bandit's screams of pain and misery were music to my ears. Especially when I was slowly rotting off his miniscule dick when I caught him raping an innocent girl. Nothing quite like it." Stated Naruto with an unnerving smile on his face. Haku and Zabuza were used to this by now after witnessing Naruto eliminate at least 3 bandit camps on their way to Kiri. For some strange reason that she couldn't explain Haku felt strangely turned on by Naruto's show of strength and dominance. Still unknown to her Haku was more of the submissive type when doing the naughty but she would find out eventually. Not that Zabuza knew any of this. (Thankfully or I'd be dead right now and you readers wouldn't get any more updates.)

"Kid you are more fucked up in the head than I am. I'm so proud of you!" stated Zabuza as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. Yup they were a group of fucked up people and they wouldn't have it any other way.

They noticed that there was movement all around them and they prepared for an attack. Well Zabuza and Haku did. Naruto was still walking ahead while eating a random stick of pocky that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. (hint hint) All of a sudden two ninja's revealed themselves. One had an eye patch over his left eye while wearing the standard Kiri colors and designs. He had short brown hair and seemed to be around 40 years old. The one next to him seemed to be around Naruto's age. He had a large sword strapped to his back. He wore the traditional Kiri uniform for someone his age. The noticeable feature were his teeth, they were sharp like Zabuza's meaning he was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the elderly Kiri nin not noticing the present of Zabuza and Haku. Fortunately his younger companion did.

"Zabuza-sensei is that you?" asked to unknown swordsman.

"Yea it's me Chojuro, what's it been 7 years since I left to get some supplies and reinforcements?" asked Zabuza rhetorically with a hint of guilt.

"Yea we all thought you were dead including Mei-sama! Do you know how badly you hurt her when you didn't come back?!" yelled out Chojuro with a rage since he saw their leader Mei as a sort of parent figure.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't come back but you'll be happy to know that I got us enough reinforcements to take out Yagura within the week!" responded Zabuza.

"Really where are they? Are they camping somewhere behind you?" asked the elderly nin.

"Actually you're holding your kunai to his neck right now which I would advise removing if you value your continued existence ningen." Responded Naruto who was silently eating his piocky throughout the entire conversation. "The names Naruto Okami at your service and I'm ear to take care of your turtle problem." Said Naruto with a dark grin on his face which promised great poain and suffering to the one he was talking about with his masterful subtlety. (cough cough sarcasm)

**And I'm gonna end it here. Hope you enjoyed how I decided to include Danzo into all of this and how I explained Naruto's relationship to Sayuri and her family since they were unaffected by the seal. **

**The current poll is at: **

**Femorochimaru: 1**

**Tsunade: 1**

**Hinata: 3**

**Tayuya: 4**

**Guren: 1**

**Hikari: 8**

**Sayuri: 6**

**Konan: 2**

**Fu: 4**

**Samui: 2**

**Mei: 4**

**Shion: 1**

**Shizuka: 1**

**Karin: 1**

**Yugito: 2**

**Fuka: 1**

**Tenten: 1**

**Ino: 1**

**Ayame: 1**

**Anko: 1**

**Also if by the next chapter there happen to be a tie between two or more candidates then there will be a separate poll place on the fourth chapter to choose which two will be in the harem besides Haku and Yuki.**

**I know this chapter was a little it shorter than the first one but I decided that this was a good place to end so you're just gonna have to deal with it until the next update.**

**Please Review and Rate this story.**

**Make sure you favorite and follow.**

**Now it is time to answer some comments and questions from the comment gallery!**

**Raw666: I hope you enjoyed my explanation for why they suddenly noticed that he existed and I hope you continue to read this story and comment on the story line so as to help me improve upon it.**

**Amidamaru88: There is a reason for why I labeled this as a godlike fic, he is supposed to be overpowered. There needs to be villager abuse for him to hate the village as a whole and the Kyuubi as an emotionally weak girl was needed in order to make her more bearable. Prophecy was kinda half assed I will admit since I didn't really care about but since most fics had it I decided to put it in. If you are looking for a fic that has a KyuubixNaruto pairing that isn't cliché go read the story I recommended on chapter one.**

**Darkconvoy99: I have an idea for Kushina that some might like and some might hate. I just hope people enjoy it and don't abandon this story because of it. **

**Sharkfix: if you are looking for some Naruto neglect fics to read just check my profile under favorites and read those.**

**Alright I guess that's it see you guys next and keep adding to the poll!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The only character I own is Hikari. **

**Alright it is time for the next instalment of Naruto The Juubi reincarnated. I hope you it!**

**Also since school is coming up these updates will be farther and farther apart. I will at least try to type 1000 words a day so maybe a chapter every 10 days. **

Chapter 3: Time to hunt a ninja turtle! Part 1

"Yup I'm the guy they brought to take out that ninja turtle problem you seem to have. Well in complete honesty we just crashed into each other and I told them about how strong I was and they took me here to help." Stated Naruto like he was talking about the weather.

"B-b-nut you're no older than I am. And you're shorter than"- CRASH!

If one were to look for Chojuro at this moment they would find him head stuck in the ground with his body perfectly straight in a vertical position. Or as Naruto was describing it like an ostrich preparing to be penetrated by a prisoner. Of course no one there knew what an ostrich was so they merely chalked it up to his insanity.

"Look if you don't believe us then you can just ask Mei-chan to test him using whatever soldiers she wants. Though I can't guarantee they will leave with all their limbs. Or their lives for that matter. You know what just tell her that if she has any prisoners to just have them fight Naruto for their freedom. At least that way we can somewhat gauge his strength and Naruto will be able to calm his hunger for battle." Said Zabuza with a sweatdrop at the end. Naruto called fighting or killing as sating his hunger or in some occasions feeding it. Yea Naruto was fucked up in the head but what would you expect with all the shit he had to put up with thanks to the villagers. At least he was only insane when he was 'hungry'.

Back in Konoha he was hardly ever hungry. After all ever since he started becoming the Juubi there had been disappearances that would only end up going cold due to their being a lack of evidence. Since the only evidence left behind would be a small pool of blood that would belong to those that disappeared. The villagers blamed the 'demon brat' for these so called disappearances. Oh they didn't know just how right they were. Of course they had no proof but they were still right in the end. They just had one thing mixed up.

These weren't disappearances, oh no these were hunts! In order to prevent Naruto from going completely bat shit insane Yuki separated most of his madness and fused to part of the Dark Naruto and formed a new entity all together. He called himself Okami. He looked exactly like 5 year old Naruto did except for a few differences. The first difference were the number of tails. Depending on how many Naruto currently had would be the number that Okami would have. And instead of his hair, fur, and eye color being silver they were pitch black. Also his voice was deeper than one would that a child would speak in. He was wearing nothing on his upper body except for the gauntlets on his arms that were surrounded with strange red metal chains. He wore loose fitting black pants that went inside his matching black boots that were covered by the same chains. (Just look up Menma and that's basically what he looks like with the extra appendages.)

He and Naruto got along fabulously if Okami were to go into a shadow clone then one would think they were brothers. They already called each other brother so it would make no difference to them. So whenever they were feeling 'hungry' then Naruto would just let Okami take control of his body. He could take back control whenever he wanted but normally he just let Okami have his fun before returning back into his mind. Most of the time when he's not killing he's just sleeping or talking to Naruto. Which is what was going on right now.

'So what else do you think we should do that's completely bat shit insane and incredibly funny?' thought Naruto. **"Depends. Do you give a damn about the consequences?"** **asked Okami**. 'Please these guys can't even touch me so no!' replied Naruto with a chuckle. **"Then give me quick control trust me you'll thank me for this later… hopefully."** **Responded Okami with a perverted grin on his face.** 'Wait what are you-' **"Too late now sit back and watch the show."**

Now with Okami in control he walked over towards Haku with a grin on his face and his eyes overshadowed by his face while giggling uncontrollably. With each step he took Naruto was yelling at him to tell him what he was going to do. If only he knew then he would high five the man in the face with a chair made from adamantium repeatedly. And then he would proceed to thank him days later.

**Warning! Small fluff scene with a mini lemon that is midway interrupted! You have been warned! If you wish to skip this then merely skip to the part that says Lemon End. **

Once Okami Naruto had reached Haku he formed two shadow clones that held Zabuza's arms behind his back for extra security.

"Naruto-kun what are y-MMPH!" said Haku before she was interrupted by a fantastic kiss if Okami said so himself. She was currently being kissed by 'Naruto' and was on cloud nine! The boy who was within her thoughts every waking moment. He was her secret crush even though they barely knew each and here he was kissing her! And strangely enough she didn't fight it. In fact she leaned into it which surprised 'Naruto' at first which was how Haku got the opening to try and overtake his mouth with her tongue. Try being the key word.

The moment her tongue entered his mouth it was immediately ravaged by his own it was as if the two tongues were having a preview of what would come. He then moved his hand from her waist down to her thighs and paused as if waiting for permission. He got all the permission he needed when she grabbed one of his hands and moved to in-between her legs. That was when he noticed how wet she was. This girl got off on being dominated if how wet she was was anything to go off of. Who was he to deny her request?

So he slowly inserted his finger in which caused the girl to moan even more into the kiss. He then inserted the second finger and started moving at a fast pace. She would be reaching her climax soon and he planned on giving it to her. Unfortunately plans don't always 'cum' to fruition. At least not for Haku at this moment.

Zabuza had chosen that exact moment to destroy the two clones holding him and then did an instinctual Dynamic Entry to Naruto's face launching him away from Haku just before her release which she would pay him back for later with a few thousand senbon to the balls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter you asshole!? I'll fucking kill you then find a way to bring you back to life and then kill you again! Then I'll chain you up and eat your favorite pocky in front of you!" yelled out Zabuza as he began raising his Kubikiribochoto try and decapitate the boy in front of him. Luckily for said boy Haku had decided to intervene and knock out Zabuza with an Ice senbon to the neck.

"That's for kicking Naruto-sama away before he finished." Said Haku with a sickly sweet smile and an aura of death surrounding her. "Naruto-kun you'll be sure to finish later right?" asked the girl clearly not accepting no for an answer. All she got in return was a nod from a quickly paling boy who didn't notice her call him –sama.

**MINI LEMON END!**

"COUGH! I believe it's time for us to take you to out leader so that she may assess your strengths and weaknesses." Said the elderly nin with a slight blush on his face while mumbling something that sounded like 'back in my day' under his breath. So Naruto created a couple shadow clones to carry Zabuza and they started their trek towards the leader of the resistance.

Mindscape of one Naruto, one Okami, and one Yuki!

"What the FUCK was that about Okami! Zabuza nearly killed me and once he wakes up he's really gonna try to kill me!" yelled out Naruto in a somewhat understandable rage. Yuki was currently applauding Okami for his initiative in getting her, her first harem sister! She had a feeling she knew who the other two sisters would be but she had no idea who the fifth sister would be.

**"****Hey you should be thanking me! I just helped you figure out just how pervy Haku-chan is and that she apparently gets off on having you be the dominant one in the bed! HELL she might even like doing it in public more than anywhere else! YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME ASSHOLE!" yelled out Okami who was pissed off that Naruto was being so ungrateful! It's not like he just helped him out or anything!**

"Whatever I'm going back outside and hopefully survive Zabuza's wrath once he wakes up! I may be a god but a father's wrath is nothing to joke about." Said Naruto with a shudder. With that he left two grinning beings to be outside and hopefully prepare for Zabuza's attack.

**"****I sure am going to miss this once I'm gone. I just hope he can get past it without too much trouble." Stated Okami with a not so subtle bit of foreshadow.**

**"****Don't worry we'll get him past it. Just don't go easy on him once that day comes because he'd hate you for doing that." Replied Yuki in a soothing tone. **She knew Naruto wouldn't take this well but she and Haku and maybe another harem sister would have to get him through it.

Outside the Mindscape

The walk was rather peaceful and Naruto was unable to sense anyone else nearby so they were effectively alone. Which was a good thing for what Haku was about to do. Naruto just couldn't get a break but it's not like he would really complain about what was about to happen.

**WARNING LEMON IS CONTINUED IN THIS PART. SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDAND UNDERLINED LETTERS IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS.**

Since he got out of his mindscape Naruto noticed Haku was holding his hand which caused him to smile. Maybe Okami had done him a favor but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit. The next thing he knew was that his hand was no longer intertwined with Haku's. It was now inside of her soaked panties!

"Mmm… Naruto-sama… I don't think…I can wait until tonight." Stated Haku in between her moaning. If Naruto were to say that he wasn't grateful to Okami at least a little bit thenit would be like saying Jiraiya isn't a pervert. So without hesitation Naruto decided to discreetly make two shadow clones hiding in the mist surrounding them and switched himself and Haku with them. With the rest of the group being none the wiser.

Now that Naruto didn't have to worry about Zabuza interrupting them he could go all out. Some would think he'd give his first time to Yuki but she told him that in order for him to satisfy her he would need to have some experience beforehand because just cause he could last as long as her didn't mean that he'd be able to make her scream is name in orgasmic pleasure. So who better to practice on than on one of her future harem sisters?

Now that they were alone Naruto went to work. First he began to secret a large amount of hormones that would drive Haku crazy for some 'relief'. And she was starting to feel the effects rather quickly. She immediately reached into his pants which solicited a gasp from a certain Naruto Okami. Once she released the member from its confines she gasped at its size. It was monstrous! It wasn't even completely hard yet and it was already 9 inches! At this point her pussy was gushing out so much that it seemed as though she was poising herself!

So without further ado she too all 9 inches straight into her mouth and down her throat in one go and then started deep throating him in to near orgasmic pleasure if his grunts were anything to go by. While she was sucking on his cock she was fingering herself trying to cum but for some reason it just wasn't enough she'd need something BIGGER.

Naruto was currently on cloud nine experience a sense of pleasure that could only be rivaled by Yuki's blow jobs. They might not have had actual sex but they could have oral sex! Anyways with the sensation he was feeling his cock was really starting to wake up. Haku could feel it getting bigger and thicker inside of her throat and she absolutely loved it. You could tell she was enjoying herself by how soaked her pants were. Her juices had soaked through her panties and then completely soaked he pants which released an arousing smell. One that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Since his sense of smell was better than any Inuzuka he could feel the arousal coming off of Haku in waves. She was basically begging for his cum and he would give it to her.

"You naughty girl your completely soaked with your cum. I wonder if I should reward you with my cum or not?" said Naruto in a husky tone that caused Haku's throat to clamp down even more if that were possible on Naruto's monster of a dick.

"Since you're so desperate for it then here you GO!" roared the young god as he grabbed her head and slammed it down all the way to the base as he released shot after shot of his seed. It got to the point where here belly started bulging a little bit until she couldn't hold it anymore. The rest of the cum exploded out of the sides of her mouth and out her nose. But Naruto didn't finish there, he then took out his cock and proceeded to bathe her in white. Once he was done he took notice of his handiwork. Haku was completely covered in his cum and there was some more cum being pushed out of her mouth. Her eyes were glazed over as she leaned against the tree behind her.

"Maybe I went a little too far? Hehehe" stated Naruto with an awkward chuckle at the end. Too bad his dick didn't agree with seeing that it hadn't gone down at all. He might need to temporarily bring Yuki out to finish him off. She could definitely suck him dry and for some reason her stomach never bulged no matter how much cum he released. However that train of thought was abruptly ended once he heard Haku.

"Naruto-sama…please….ravage this….horny slut of yours….until her brain….is nothing but mush…no different than your delicious cum…..that I am bathed in." panted out Haku as she sexily started taking off all her clothes until she was naked as the day she was born. Her clothing hid her breasts from the world but now they were they only for Naruto to see. They were a perfect mid-C cup size with inverted nipples that were now so stiff that they could break steel. Her pussy shining with her juices and shaved clean of any hair. Her clit was twitching as if only moments away from orgasmic pleasure.

With that image and those words Naruto decided to give what she wanted. But not without a little bit of harmless teasing of course. He quickly closed the gap between her and his cock and just as she was about to swallow his cock once more he pulled back.

"Uh Uh Uuuh. You have to earn it first Haku-chan. A horny slut like you has to learn her place. First I want you finish undressing me with only your teeth. Am I understood?" he said with an air of dominance around him.

"Hai Naruto-sama." she said submissively like the slave she wanted to be when having sex. She began by trying to take of his pants which after 5 grueling minutes she achieved. Then after another 4 minutes she got his shirt off. Then she lunged at his boxers and lowered them within seconds. Just as she was about to consume his cock she was stopped yet again.

"Not yet Haku-chan. You still have to take off my boots. Once you do I'll make sure to destroy that little mind of yours." He said in a dominant voice promising pleasure that she could only dream of. So within 3 minutes she was able to take of his boots and was finally allowed to suck on his cock again, or so she thought. As soon as his boots came off Naruto laid her on the ground and went into the 69 position.

"Now start sucking my little slave or else you won't get you prize." She needed no further encouragement as she once again swallowed the entirety of his cock and moved her head up and down in order to get him to release his delicious seed once more. Then she nearly choked on his cock as she noticed what he was doing. He had proceeded to eat her out while fingering her ASS! Her eyes starting going to the back of her head but she didn't slow down and neither did Naruto.

Her juices which would have been completely flooding the area around them was being sucked up by Naruto as he was eating her out and fingering her ass simultaneously. At the moment he only had two fingers in her ass but decide to take it up a notch. He then inserted the rest of his hand into her ass eliciting another louder moan from Haku as she was still trying to suck Naruto dry.

"I can sense you're close to orgasm by the way your walls are tightening in both your vagina and your anus. I guess I'll reward you for lasting so long." Once that was said Naruto sped up his hand movement and tongue movement while Haku sped up her sucking. Within seconds they both released their cum into each others mouth. Except this time Haku was able to swallow all of the seed flowing into her stomach and was able to keep it there. Once they moved away from each other Haku finished swallowing what was left in her mouth. There was now a slightly noticeable bulge in her stomach as if she were three months pregnant.

"Itadakimasu." Said Haku as she finished enjoying her appetizer and started preparing to open the main course. She was sitting down with her legs spread open and her hands were opening her pussy which was glistening in the low light due to the still secreting juices. (if anyone knows the actual term for this then please PM me it)

"Please Naruto-sama. Stick you cock into this slave of yours and ravage me until my brain becomes just like the cum inside my stomach! Make me yours Master!" Screamed out Haku unable to wait any longer.

"That's a good girl. Ask and you shall receive." And with that Naruto plunged his entire cock into her vagina causing it to not only rip her hymen apart but push past her cervix and reach all the way into her womb. As the blood ran down his dick she felt no pain all she felt was pleasure and love for and from the one she met not long ago. She couldn't be happier. Which was why she started to cry.

"Are you okay Haku-hime? Did I hurt you?" asked Naruto worriedly though the chance of her having felt pain was unlikely. When he inserted his dick into her vagina he released his unique chakra into her vagina which increase the pleasure she feels and even if she is a virgin she wouldn't feel any pain.

"No it's not that Naru-koi. Its just I'm so happy that I found someone that loves me as much as I love them. I couldn't be happier. I love you Naru-koi and I always want to be with you!" said Haku in a loving tone that he had only heard from the few people who actually cared about him. He could tell she meant it and for some reason even though his heart was closed off to most it was opening to her and that he could trust her not to betray like so many had done before.

So he did the only logical thing one could do in a situation like this. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss filled with love and affection from both sides.

"Haku-hime in the short time we have known each other you have been able to open up my heart which I have closed off from most of the world. Only a few people are able to say that and you are one of them. I love you my Kuroyuki-hime and I will always be with you." Replied Naruto once their lips had parted. He truly did love her and she loved him. It seemed as though he had found his second wife.

"Please start moving Naru-koi. It's fine." Stated Haku reassuringly. So Naruto started moving at a slow pace but gradually sped up and Haku kept up with him with her hip movements.

"Uggh! You're so fucking tight Kuroyuki-hime! It feels like your walls are coiling around my dick." Yelled out Naruto as he was pounding harder and harder into his new love's womb. With each thrust she was driven closer and closer to orgasmic bliss. Every thrust caused her to squirt out her cum onto his chest and his cock lubricating it even more and causing her pussy to slowly loosen up a little bit.

"HARDER NARU-KOI HARDER!" screamed out Haku reaching closer and closer to her largest orgasm in her life. She wanted his cum to stain her insides white and for her vagina to be permanently shaped to his dick. Her womb was starving for his seed and she would not be denied. All of a sudden he stopped which elicited a gasp from her and then he pulled her so that she was only held up by his dick causing it to reach even deeper inside than before. In response she pulled her head back in orgasmic pleasure.

"Haku-hime I'm gonna cum where do you want it!" said Naruto as he was nearing his release with every thrust.

"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE!" moaned out Haku as she squeezed around his cock even more hoping to drain of every last drop of cum that was stored in his balls.

"I'M CUMMING!"screamed out both Naruto and Haku as they released their orgasms. Bucket after bucket of cum flowed inside of Haku as her womb bulged out in order to contain all of her lover's sperm. It was a whole minute and a half before Naruto stopped releasing his load inside of her. She now looked as though she were 8 months pregnant. He then pulled his cock from her white-stained vagina and watched as all of his cum shot out of her womb like a **Suiton** jutsu. Once she returned to looking as though she were only three months pregnant he laid her back down and saw that she had passed out with a satisfied smile on her face.

**LEMON END**

Haku had woken up moments later and found that she was unable to use her legs at all. So Naruto being the gentleman he is decided to help her get dressed. Of course he 'accidentally' rubbed her most sensitive parts as a form of teasing which earned him a smack to the back of the head and a blush on Haku's face. Luckily for them Naruto's clones had popped sending Naruto their memories. Apparently they had made camp seeing as how the headquarters of the Resistance was still another few hours run at their current speed and since it was getting late setting up camp seemed like the wisest decision.

Another good thing was that Zabuza hadn't woken up yet and was placed inside his respective tent while the now identified Ao and Chojuro were taking the first shift. Naruto then picked up Haku in his arms which caused her to release a very cute 'eep' sound and then flash into their shared tent. Once they got there Naruto laid Haku down and laid down behind her in a spooning position while wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner.

"Good night my Kuroyuki-hime. Sleep well knowing that I am by your side." Said Naruto in a loving tone as he held one of the loves of his life.

"Good night Naru-koi know that I too am by yours. Always and forever." Stated Haku with a loving smile as she starting falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart. And with that they slept until it came time for their shift.

A few hours later

"Hey brats wake up its time for your shift. No get up so we can get some sleep." Said Ao as he waited for the two lovers to get out of their shared tent and begin their watch over the temporary camp. It's a good thing Naruto had used up most of his strength earlier in having sex with Haku and killing those 3 bandit camps coupled with staying awake for almost a week straight or else he would have had a hand sticking out of his back for disturbing their cuddle time.

"Alright alright just give us a minute YAWN." Yawned out the slightly tired Naruto. He then got dressed along with Baku who he quickly healed using some of his chakra so they wouldn't notice her limp. The last thing they needed was Zabuza somehow finding out about their little 'escapade' earlier.

Once they were dressed they stepped ou of their tents and sat down on a random tree close by. Naruto then formed around 50 shadow clones to watch the camp while he and Haku enjoyed their alone time.

"Hey Naru-koi would it be okay if you told me about your past. I mean we just had sex a few hours ago and we know next to nothing about each other. Don't get me wrong I do love you but I want to know more about the man I love." Asked Haku noticing the small flinch Naruto gave when she asked about his past.

"Alright but you may want to get comfortable because my tale is a long one and you might not love me like you do now afterwards." Said Naruto with a downcast expression on his face.

"Naru-koi, there is nothing in your past that could stop me from loving you. I am yours and you are mine." Stated Haku with a serious expression on her face before she brought her face closer to his for a quick kiss.

So then Naruto told her everything about his life in Konoha, about Yuki, about him being a god, about Okami, and about his harem. He expected for Haku to hit him or yell at him. Even move away in fear of him he would have understood but what she did not only shocked him but showed just how much she really loved him. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and he could taste the salt from the tears that were falling down her face and onto her lips. When they pulled away Haku put her head on his chest and starting crying.

"You idiot! I could never hate you for what happened to you! I could never hate you for such a stupid reason and I could never hate you for what you are! Because I love you Naru-koi and I always will for the rest of my life!" yelled Haku in between her sobs. His life was so much like hers but yet at the same time it was so much worse. Ignored by the ones you loved and hated by the ones you would be expected to protect for something out of your control. After she calmed down a little bit thanks to warm beat of his heart and the gentle rubbing on her back she kissed him one more time before finishing.

"I don't care if I have to share you Naru-koi because I know that what I feel for you is real and I know that what you feel for me is real. So please get it through that thick head of yours that I won't abandon you no matter what you do I will always stand by even if the whole world is against us I will always be with you. That is my nindo." Said a now calmer Haku with a few stray tears that were wiped away just before Naruto closed the distance between their lips for a passionate kiss that lasted a couple minutes.

"Thank you Haku-hime, you have no idea how happy this makes. I am literally the luckiest man alive because of you and Yuki-hime." Said Naruto once they broke apart as he briefly dropped his special henge showing her what he really looked like. As silver met brown she couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful silver eyes. He hand went up to feel his face to make sure this was real and not a dream.

"You're so….handsome." she said in an almost trance like tone. One of the reasons for this could have been that the hormones his body naturally secretes was slightly affecting her view of him and since they had a little bit of 'fun' time earlier she was even more vulnerable to such hormones. The hormones are unable to change her feelings but rather they enhance them to a stronger point. This of course does not make her a fangirl it simply makes her more loving towards him.

"Hehehe…if you're done stripping me with your eyes then I guess it's time for you to tell your story of the past." Said Naruto eliciting an eep from his companion.

"Alright but could you hold me while I speak. It may not be as bad as yours but it's still hard to talk about." Replied Haku with a depressed look on her face along with a few stray tears leaking out of her eyes. She then proceeded to explain to him what happened to her when she found out about her bloodline limit. What her father did to her because of his fear of her powers. How her kind was treated simply because of what they could do. At this point she was crying into his chest doing her best to continue.

When she finally calmed down she told him about how she was found by Zabuza as he taught her how to use her bloodline after him seeing a few **Hyouton **users before the war had started. He showed her something that she thought she would never experience again. The love of a father. She first started out thinking that she would be nothing but a tool but started to truly believe that what he said was true. That he saw her as his daughter and that from then on he was her father. So for all rights and purposes she wasn't Haku Yuki, no she was Haku Momochi, daughter of Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Throughout her story Naruto was releasing huge amounts of KI and was really looking forward to finding this 'father' of hers and slowly rip out his intestines as the man watched himself slowly di before being healed and having the process repeated for who knows how many times before finally burning the man from the inside out! Luckily for the man he was already killed by Haku in self-defense.

However when he saw her start to break down his rage subsided and decided that comforting her was more important than his rage. So he comforted her hoping to help her feel better. When she continued and told him about how Zabuza saved her from herself he felt his respect for the man rise by leaps and bounds. The man was definitely more than met the eye.

"Kuroyuki-hime I swear to you now that I will show Yagura and his men no mercy. I will make them rue the day they dared mess with one of my himes! They will wish they met with Yami instead of me, they will wish that the Shinigami was after their souls rather than myself after their very existence. I WILL MAKE THEM RUE THE DAY THEY DECIDED TO MESS WITH THE ONES I LOVE AND ERASE THEM FROM EVERY PLAEN OF EXISTENCE!" yelled out Naruto as he swore to right the wrong that was done to Haku and all of Kiri because of their Mizukage.

"And I swear to you Naru-koi that I will be there to help you bring Konoha to its knees for the wrong doings that they have done to you. We will freeze their hearts and shatter them with a touch. We will show them what happens when you with a **Hyouton** user and her husband. They better prepare because winter is coming." Spoke out Haku as she subconsciously froze the area around them in her anger. Yuki was getting so turned on by their anger and power that she had to 'relieve' herself inside one of the private areas of the mindscape that belonged to her. Yup when she finally got her turn with Naruto she wanted it to be an orgy. After all the more the merrier.

Throughout the entire conversation Zabuza had woken up and heard them talking. When he heard about Naruto's childhood he felt his respect or the boy grow as well as his hatred for Konoha. When he saw him comforting Haku when she was crying instead of trying to take advantage of her and when he heard what he swore to her he decided that he could trust him with his little girl. But if he hurt her then there would be blood to shed. He then decided to go back to sleep in order to give them some space.

Once Naruto felt that Zabuza was gone which happened to be right as Haku's speech to him ended he passionately kissed Haku and they spent the rest of their shift make out with one another along with some harmless groping.

Konoha: Day of Public Executions

The day for the civilian council's execution was delayed by a few days while they searched for Danzo. They had yet to find the man himself but had successfully destroyed his main base beneath Konoha and four other ROOT bases that held a grand total of 4,000 ROOT soldiers. While most of them were forced to be killed they were able to capture a few operatives. One of which was Torune Aburame who was thought to have died at childbirth and buried in the Aburame private graveyard. He was currently sitting in a cell that was guarded by fellow Aburame who controlled the same insects as him so that his attacks would be proven ineffective against them if he got past the chakra-sealing seals on the walls of his cell. Normally it would be on his body but due to his insects it was best to put the seals on the wall.

Anyway the ex-council members were being escorted by two ANBU operatives towards the Kage tower. Every other villager that wasn't on a mission or dead were surrounding the tower in preparation for the execution. Once the ex-council members arrived most of the village began cheering for them and calling them heroes for 'banishing' the demon from Konoha!

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" yelled out the last person the villagers thought would ever call them that. Their own kage, the one they idolized as a hero among heroes. And here he was calling them scum! It was incomprehensible to them!

"You fools called my own son a demon and beat him for crimes that were not his own! He had done no wrong to you yet you foolishly let your hatred consume you! This is not the Will of Fire that I believed in as I fought for my village in the war. You all doubted my abilities in sealing the beast's chakra when it concerned my son but when it concerned my daughter you thought there were no flaws! So as of this moment Konoha is going to become what it was before Nidaime-sama created the civilian council, a military dictatorship! You civilians will have no say in politics since you do not deserve it!" yelled out Minato as some of his pent up rage was released. There was no way for him to rid himself of it all until Danzo was dead at his feet, paying for his crimes with his life.

As the villagers realized what they were hearing a majority of them had fear etched on their face because without the civilian council to protect them there was nothing stopping them from their executions. Though they still held some hope that the Kage in is rage would overlook that 'small' detail.

"Oh and if any of you are thinking that I would forget about your crimes against my son then you are sorely mistaken. However if I were to kill all those who tried to kill my son then Konoha would lose most of its citizens so I have an alternative." Stated Minato in a voice that was a little too sweet and a smile that was a little too innocent for this to be much better. However the villagers started thinking that they would get off easy however their hopes were shattered in seconds once he finished speaking.

"The alternative will be for you to have your mind searched by a Yamanaka and then if you have done anything against my son then you will receive the same injuries that you have inflicted on him by either Ibiki or Anko and just before you die from your wounds you will be healed by Tsunade so that the process can be repeated over again until you have felt every single injure that you have inflicted on my son!" Yelled out Minato with a smirk as he saw their hopes get crushed by his statement. He then gave the signal for the executions to start. The council members deserved a special execution so he decided that there was nothing more special than having your soul eaten by the Shinigami only to endure the rest of time and space in agony and misery.

How was he able to do this without forcing them to summon the Shinigami themselves? Simple. On a scroll placed in front of them he drew a seal for the summoning of the Shinigami but changed it so that the Shinigami would only devour the ones that had a specific seal already placed on them, which the ex-council members so happened to have on them instead of chakra-sealing seals.

There was panic amongst the crowds when they saw the Shinigami devour the souls of their beloved council. Many fainted while others threw up their lunch while others still lost all control of their bowels. But all of them knew that they were fucked for all the mistakes they made against the Hokage's now gone son.

Council Chambers a few hours later

Now that the civilian council was gone there could actually be civilized conversations. Also Minato had to replace the advisors of the Hokage. So standing behind him as his new advisor was Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Now since there is no civilian council to meddle in the affairs of Shinobi we will finally do something about the academy. First we will be changing the graduation age from 12 to 15 years old. Also there will be less points based on useless knowledge such as history and academics and more towards actually useful skills such as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, etc. So any students that were supposed to graduate this year will have to wait another three years. We will also be making them perform their first kills when they turn 14 so that they don't freeze up in the middle of a mission. Any student unable to meet the requirements and take a life will be dropped from the ninja program without exception. Understood?" stated the Hokage. He had to make sure these kids were ready for whatever the future may throw at them. He could tell he'd be getting grey hairs by the time his daughter graduated from the academy.

Back with Naruto and the gang

"Are we there yet? I'd like to talk to this leader of yours as soon as possible if you wouldn't mind." Half said half ordered a certain Naruto. He couldn't wait to utterly destroy Yagura and his followers. They would pay for making Haku cry.

"Yes we have just arrived Naruto-san and I would recommend changing your clothes before we meet with Mei-sama." responded Chojuro with slight annoyance. He was annoyed that the blonde had decided to separate from the group earlier in order to relieve his 'hunger' as he said it and returned covered in blood and a little bit of brain. It didn't help that Haku was also covered in the same fluids as Naruto since they had gone together. Due to Haku saying that she and her 'Naru-koi' don't spend enough time with one another.

"You know what I would rather not delay our meeting any more than we already have so no I will not be changing my clothing." Stated Naruto.

"Neither will I." said Haku from attached to Naruto's arm. She simply loved the warmth of his body so she tried to stay as attached to him as possible. Even going as far as both of them sleeping naked in order to maximize body heat as Haku puts it. Not that Naruto complained after why would he?

Within a few minutes they were approached by a few Kirin in that seemed to be Jounin level who proceeded to speak with Ao. Once they finished their conversation they passed through heading towards the largest stone in terms of width. It was clear that all of the buildings around them were created using **Doton** jutsus.

"Hmm efficient and time saving as well as unnoticeable from above due to the mist density which is probably made even denser by several ninjas using the **Ninpo: Hiding in the Mist no Jutsu** around the base therefore enhancing this base's subtleness. However due to the density of the mist which is completely filled with large amounts of chakra it's like a flare announcing our location if one is a sensor." Stated Naruto in a matter-of-a-fact tone. His deduction on the appearance of the base and its surroundings was spot on and pointed out a major flaw on one of their defenses caused the nearby nin to start to sweat.

They arrived at the building and once they entered the room Naruto laid his eyes on someone that reminded him of his biological mother in terms of figure and also somewhat similar in the feeling of her chakra. She stood at 5'8" which was average for her age and she had burnt orange hair covered her left eye and part of her nose with a blue dress that reached her knees and split at the hip on the right side. Her breast size seemed to be around mid-D cup with a nice bubble butt to complete her figure. One her legs were fishnet stockings that went under her ANBU grade shin guards that were connected to her ninja sandals. Her eyes were a beautiful sea foam green and her luscious lips were a natural pink that one might mistake it for lipstick. Naruto knew it was natural because he didn't smell any lipstick from her.

When she turned around from the wall that seemed to have a huge map of Kiri on it she gasped when her eyes finally landed on Zabuza. She started trembling a little bit and her head was held a little down so her hair covered her face from view. That's when Zabuza started slowly walking backwards with his hands held up in a position of surrender.

"N-now l-let's s-stay calm h-here Mei-chan. I-I know its b-been a while but p-please d-don't do anything drastic." Pleaded Zabuza as he actually looked terrified of what she would do next. Naruto couldn't help but wonder who this woman was and what she could do that left Zabuza a stammering mess. At least until he saw her somehow move faster than a **Hiraishin** and crash into Zabuza sending them both into the closest wall leaving cracks all around the wall. Zabuza looked as though all life had been sucked out of him.

"ZABUZA!" yelled out Mei as she squeezed the life out of him. When she looked up at his face with an adorably teary look on her face she saw that his soul was slowly escaping through his mouth. (imagine like in FMA:B)

"OH NO YOU DON"T YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU"RE DEAD FOR YEARS AND YOU TRY TO GE OUT F IT BY TRYING TO DIE!? HELL NO!" she yelled out in a rage as her hair swirled around her as she grabbed his soul and threw it back into his body. Yup she was definitely related to the Uzumaki Clan in one way or another. Once his soul blew through his body he opened his eyes and started holding his chest.

"AIR! OH I HAD NO IDEA JUST HOW MUCH I LOVED THEE!" yelled out Zabuza as he gasped for the much needed oxygen. Then he noticed Mei on her knees with her heard down. He could hear her crying and was able to see her tears fall to the ground. He then did something no one who had ever heard about Zabuza Momochi would think capable of doing. He hugged her! Naruto immediately looked outside to make sure it wasn't the apocalypse while Haku tried dispel what appeared to be a genjutsu.

"What are you two doing?" asked Zabuza as he held Mei while she cried her heart out in happiness and worry.

"I am making sure the world isn't ending and Haku is making sure this isn't a genjutsu." Stated Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I can understand you by why Haku, I mean she knows that I am capable of hugging people." Asked Zabuza in justified confusion.

"Well I thought it might be fun." Stated Haku in all sincerity. Zabuza just stared with a deadpan while Naruto was laughing his ass off over in some random corner. In all this time Mei was crying but managed to calm down by the time their conversation ended. She stood up and she gave Zabuza a regular hug and rested her head on his chest.

"Idiot, don't disappear on me like that ever again you hear me. Do you have any idea how worried I was that you left me alone in this world!?" yelled out Mei in a desperate voice as she held on to him as hard as she could in case he disappeared if she didn't do so.

"Shhh shhh it's alright Mei-chan. I'm here. I'll always be here by your side." Comforted Zabuza as best he could. It worked and she calmed down and smiled at him. She then noticed that they weren't alone and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh hello and who are you two kids." She asked in a sweet voice as if she were talking to a child unable to care for themselves. She already pissed off Naruto with only 8 words. Damn a new fucking record.

"The WOMAN next to me is Haku Momochi, adoptive daughter of Zabuza Momochi as well as his apprentice. I am Naruto Okami and I will be the one to end this war. Also if you call me a child again after seeing what I am able to do then I will rip out your ovaries and heal you without you ever finding out unless you have an examination by a medical professional." Said Naruto with a sickly sweet smile and an aura of death around him. He HATED being treated like a child by those he didn't consider his family.

"Hmm a boy called Fishcake Wolf claims"

"It's Maelstrom! Not Fishcake!"

"Oh my bad Maelstrom Wolf claims that he will be the one to end this hellish war with his girlfriend who happens to be Zabuza's apprentice and adopted daughter. Did I miss anything?" said the possible Uzumaki in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually I'll be doing it alone and Haku is not my girlfriend she is my mate." Stated Naruto without missing a beat as held Haku by the waist while she rested her head on the top of his head since he was still under his special **Henge**. Just as Mei was about to make a comeback the sensed an incredible amount of chakra to the North of them and was approximately 30 meters away.

"Yagura, b-but h-how did he f-find us?" asked Mei in complete terror. This was their only base since they couldn't risk have multiple bases due to lack of communication. If this base fell then they lost and Yagura won and that terrified her.

"Wow I can't believe how lucky I am that this jinchuriki is able to work together with his inner demon giving him a powerful sensor inside his soul. Well might as well get this over with so that Haku and I can be shown to our rooms and get a good night's sleep. Haku, Zabuza I need you to make sure the rebels don't get in my way. I'll take care of the rest." Said Naruto with absolute confidence.

"Alright kid just don't get yourself killed understand?" stated Zabuza not wanting his newest apprentice of about 1 week. After he was done with his short words of good luck Haku came up and brought him for a passionate kiss and brought his hand toward her plump ass.

"Hurry up and kill that bastard for ok. If you do that you'll get a rewards tonight." Said Haku into his ear in a lusty voice. She then removed his hand from her ass and then walked away and with a small sway of her hips to make sure his attention stayed on her for a little while longer.

'Well looks like we're gonna have to take out them out faster than expected. You ready to come on out Okami?' asked Naruto while walking towards the enemy as the rebels were all being evacuated to a safe distance away from the base. **"Hell yea brother! Let's show these fuckers just what the Okami brothers can do!" responded Okami with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" said Naruto as a shadow clone poofed into existence next to him. He then noticed how the clone slowly started to change into Okami. So now standing 100 meters away from both of them was an army if no less than 1000 Kiri nin loyal to Yagura, with Yagura himself all the way in the back waiting to see if he really needs to fight against whatever forces the Rebels send his way.

"Alright brother let's get this massacre started!" yelled out Naruto after canceling his special **Henge** he unsealed his scythes and charged towards the enemy while Okami simply charged forward on all fours. **"Couldn't have said it better MYSELF!"** roared out Okami as he reached the first enemy and ripped into his chest with one of his tails and then threw him towards more of the enemy and repeated the action with each tail several times.

Naruto had yet to use any of his jutsus that were connected to his scythes and had just been slicing off limbs and shredding through the enemy quite literally. So far after 5 minutes of slaughtering lambs Naruto had killed around 160 enemies and Okami had killed around 150 enemies and noticed he was falling behind.

**"****Demon Release: The Alphas's Pack****!"** yelled out Okami. Once he gathered up enough chakra it leaked out through every part of his body and formed a pack of about 20 silver wolves all around him. He was their alpha and they would follow whatever order he gave. So he gave them a simple one. **KILL.** And kill they did. Since they were pure chakra constructs, as long as he kept feeding them his chakra they would not fall. With this he'd be able to rack up the kills in no time.

'Dammit he's getting more kills than I am. What to do what to do…. I GOT IT!' thought Naruto as began forming handsigns that Okami knew all too well. **'GOD DAMMIT THAT SHOULD BE AGAINST THE RULES!' thought Okami in anger**. Once Naruto had gathered 2 tails worth of chakra and focused each one into his scythes he yelled out the name of the jutsu as he jumped into the sky.

"**Demon Release: Shinigami's Army of Winged Demons****!**" yelled out Naruto as swung his blades out in front of him releasing a tidal wave of black youkai that headed towards the army as they tried to take out Okami on the ground. Only 50 feet before hitting the ground the black youkai changed into tiny winged demons that when coming into contact with anything they rotted it away within seconds and multiplied using the rot to 'give birth' to even more winged demons. Needless to say Naruto was well in the lead with this jutsu that he created after thinking of ways to destroy the village of Konoha as deliciously as possible.

With Haku, Zabuza, Mei, and the rest of the Rebels

"Who the hell is this kid and how is he doing this!?" asked Mei in complete and utter amazement. With the jutsus this guy was pulling out of his ass he might actually be able to kill Yagura especially with that last technique. They looked like small black bats except they had arms and legs longer than those of an actual bat.

"He is Naruto Okami, and he is my loving mate and future husband." Said Haku in a happy tone. 'He is also turning me on immensely' thought Haku in continuation as she pressed her thighs together. She gasped when she saw Naruto bring his scythes together and form one large scythe that simply emanated death as well as the cloak that was now covering most of his body.

"Oh shit! Naru-koi is now really pissed if he's going into that form." Whispered out Haku in complete amazement. The ground around her mate began to rot away and crack with every step he took. It seemed as though life feared him and fled whenever his presence was near.

"What is it?! What is he doing now?!" asked Mei in a mixture of fascination and fear. She was amazed at what he could do but feared at the thought of being on the wrong side of the battlefield when he was on it.

"That is his **Shinigami Henkan **and he only uses on those that truly piss him off. He was initially only going to use this against Yagura but one of his men must have said something that really pissed him off." Replied Haku while eating from a random bag of popcorn that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Back with Naruto and Okami a few moments before

"Looks like I'm winning this Okami. I am willing to accept the terms of your surrender over a few dozen boxes of pock over a few dozen boxes of pocky." Stated Naruto in a gleeful voice as he was winning this little game of theirs.

"You bastards! You think that this is a game?! THIS IS A WAR AGAINST THOSE DIGUSTING DEMONIC BLOODLINE USERS! THEY DESERVE TO DIE FOR SLEEPING WITH DEMONS IN ORDER TO GET THEIR POWERS! THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER FOR THEIR ABILITIES!" yelled out one rather foolish ANBU which started up a rallying cry for his fellow ANBU. However this only signed their death warrants. Not just the death warrants for their bodies but for their souls as well.

**"****Hey dumbasses! I would be commit suicide as fast as I could if I were you! Because you have just summoned the wrath of the Shinigami no Okami." Stated Okami as he slowly started backing away from Naruto along with his wolves who returned to his bodies.**

"I won't even give you bastards the chance to save your souls from being utterly **OBLITERATED." **Stated Naruto as her let his youkai fill his entire body. He recalled all of his winged demons and had them each crash into his body slowly forming a cloak of darkness that completely covered his body. He had slammed his two scythes together and the handles began to merge together while the blades melted into the handles as they grew. Once the handle had grown to about 5 feet it stopped. Then a blade slowly grew out from the top side of the blade and grew to reach around 3 feet in length and a whole foot in thickness.

**"****Every living thing has a time to live and a time to die. All things must turn to dust as they always must. And now it is your time to rot suffer for your crimes. ****Jigoku kara no Tsume!****" **yelled out Naruto as he swung his scythe into the ground until only an inch of the blade was still visible. Then suddenly there were thousands of long black tentacle like arms with claws coming out of the ground. These arms first targeted the remains of those who were lucky enough to have already been killed. They were then somehow consumed by these hands. The bodies disappeared within seconds.

The 200 troops that remained from the earlier were now absolutely terrified of what they had just seen. Their fellow brethren were being destroyed or eaten or whatever you wanted to call but then they all realized something. THEY WERE NEXT! AND THERE WAS NOTING TO STOP HIM, NOT EVEN YAGURA! So most of them did what Okami had told them to do. They killed themselves. The ones that didn't, tried to run away only to be consumed as they were running.

However for some reason after all of the soldiers had been consume only Yagura remained untouched. The tentacle arms had left alone. After all he was Naruto's and Okami's prey to hunt not theirs.

**"****Yagura, it is time you die for the crimes you have committed to those innocent of crimes they did not commit. Now suffer in the names of those that did not deserve to suffer. DIE YAGURA, THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE KNOWN AS DONATELLO!" **yelled out Naruto as he pointed his scythe at the now identified Donatello of the ninja turtles.

**And I'm gonna end it here for my own amusement and for your own suffering! Alright so the poll are now officially over and here are the votes! The poll is going to be taken down and the top three girls will be in the harem along with Yuki and Haku. **

**Femorochimaru: 4**

**Tsunade: 4**

**Hinata: 5**

**Tayuya: 10**

**Guren: 2**

**Hikari: 20**

**Sayuri: 21**

**Konan: 7**

**Fu: 8**

**Samui: 6**

**Mei: 9**

**Shion: 2**

**Shizuka: 3**

**Karin: 2**

**Yugito: 5**

**Fuka: 2**

**Tenten: 4**

**Ino: 3**

**Ayame: 2**

**Anko: 5**

**Kurenai: 1**

**Femkisame: 1**

**Femkimimaro: 1**

**Rin: 1**

**Temari: 1**

**So the three that will be in the harem are Hikari, Sayuri, and finally Tayuya! I will be giving Mei to Zabuza and Mei will be like a mother to Haku. Since some of you will want different pairings I have decided to eventually put up a story of one-shots of Naruto with everyone in this poll separately until the last chapter which will include everyone. There will be no storyline to this just lemons. If you agree with this put yes into the comments but if you disagree with this put a no into the comments. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Sayonara!**

**P.S. The claws I was talking about in Naruto's last jutsu are like the ones from the gate in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter of Naruto The Juubi Reincarnated also these chapters will be taking longer to be posted due to school and other shit. So if you are gonna complain you at least know the reason why this story is gonna move slower. Also it seems as though that series of one shots is gonna be written on the side as well. I'll start it after chapter five is up and each chapter of that will probably only be around 2-3k words since it will be only lemons. Anyways time to start!**

Chapter 4: Time to hunt a ninja turtle! Part 2

"….What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Yagura completely dumfounded from what this apparent lunatic had just said. Who the hell was Donatello? This…idiot had just killed off his army and done it with a fucking smile on his face alongside his companion and was now spouting about some nonsense that involved ninja turtles and a being known as Shredder.

**"****Alright I've been with this dude most of his life and for my entire life, yet this is the first time I haven't understood a single fucking word he's said and I'm supposed to be the insane one!" yelled out Okami in utter confusion.** Even Yuki was sweat-dropping at this though not that anyone could see her.

**"****You become a turtle when you let the Sanbi take control and you use a Bo staff as your main weapon! That leads me to believe that you are Donatello of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Now tell where Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo are so that I may slay them as well!" yelled out a now completely incoherent Naruto.** Just as Yagura was about to ask Naruto what the hell he was talking about he sensed 3 other strange chakra signatures approaching him as he readied himself for attack. What he saw however completely dumfounded him.

"Damn it he found out about our existence! All right turtles let's try and take him out just like we did with Shredder in our new completely stupid movie!" yelled a human sized turtle wearing a blue headband that covered the top of his face except for the eyes. 

"Cowabunga dudes!" yelled out the turtle with the orange headband.

'This has to be one of the craziest genjutsu's that I have ever had the displeasure of being stuck in. If I allow myself to be beaten by this unknown factor I'll probably kill myself before being forced to live with that kind of humiliation.' Thought Yagura as he dispelled the genjutsu and noticed that his enemies had not moved at all which was strange since he would have thought that they would have taken advantage of that temporary distraction to try and kill him.

"….Why didn't you try and kill me while I was trapped in that genjutsu?" asked Yagura in disbelief as he thought that this might have been a double-layered genjutsu.

**"****That's simple. Because I'm going to make you suffer for not only killing people simply because of something they cannot control and for taking control of one of my fellow jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha." Stated Naruto calmly as he saw Yagura's eyes widen in surprise. "What did you think I wouldn't be able to sense that Yagura was under an extremely powerful genjutsu which allows you to talk through him?"**

"How do you know my name? Everyone in Konoha thinks I died so how the HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" yelled out 'Yagura' a.k.a. Obito in anger and confusion. How did this man know who he was and better yet how did he know that Yagra was under a genjutsu? Only someone with eyes as strong or stronger than his own would be able to see through that genjutsu.

**"****You're probably wondering how my eyes were able to notice your genjutsu and how I know who you are, Obito-****_chan_****. It's simple really. I am a god! And nothing gets past the eyes of a god!" yelled out Naruto as he released the rest of his chakra-suppressing seals revealing his full power. **With his full power unleashed and it being changed into youkai the entire clearing that was a full mile in diameter was starting to rot away. The very ground they were standing on seemed as weak as glass. One step might plunge them to the very center of the planet.

'What the hell is this?! His chakra pools are at least on par with the Nanabi! And it feels as though if I make a wrong move it will consume me along with Yagura!' thought Obito as he was witnessing this from a safe location.

**"****Now the time for talking is over! It is time to DIE!" yelled out Naruto as he flared his chakra.** Then something unexpected occurred. Out of the back of his cloak came bone like protrusions. They seemed to form in the shape of wings! Two bird like wings that seemed to have survived the test of time if only barely. There was barely any flesh and even then it was completely rotten while most of the bone was visible. The wings stretched out to about 4 feet in length each and with a powerful flap he soared into the sky.

Yagura was preparing for any sort of attack that might come his way while Okami was just sitting on a rotten tree stump waiting for Naruto to kill Yagura and plant fear deep into Obito's heart so that he knows that they will be coming for him and he will not escape.

Yagura waited for Naruto to perform some kind of jutsu when he saw Naruto suddenly dive bomb straight down covered in his black youkai. Once he hit the ground there was no disturbance except for the small hole made by his scythe as the blade once again entered the ground. At first everyone thought it was a distraction until they felt the ground trembling under their feet.

Suddenly an arm made entirely of bone rose up from the ground and along with it a corpse comprised of only bone and nothing else. In its hands were throwing axes. Its skull held no eyes only two holes the glowed a bright red as the flame within its eyes brightened. Following it were hundreds of other forgotten warriors that rose from the earth.

Each skeletal ninja had their bones turn black until they seemed as though they were made from obsidian. As they walked forward towards their master their bones began to separate and fly towards Naruto. Piece by piece, corpse by corpse, Naruto's form became covered in bones until he grew to the height of 50 feet and was compromised completely of bones. What seemed like muscle fibers were tiny bones pressed against each other forming muscles that could move this giant beast.

He appeared to be in the shape of a man that was completely white and seemed to have no skin hiding his muscles. The upper body was bare and filled with bones replacing muscles. The lower body was hidden by black loose pants that seemed to have been made by the same energy that was being used earlier. The face was completely blank, there were no eyes, mouth, nose, ears, or hair on the head. It was very strong considering the weapon it was able to carry.

The weapon it was carrying was a giant hammer whose grip was 40 feet long and 5 feet wide. The grip itself was black with white wrappings that hung loosely. The hammer was a gold color with red markings that seemed like seals etched into the metal. This weapon was known as **Kodaibito no Hamma. **( hammer of the ancients)

**"****Looks like Naruto is getting serious if he's using 'that', huh?" stated Okami** **as he witnessed the monster lift the hammer above its head using both hands.** Then using who knows how much strength it slammed it down and caused the earth to split into giant pieces of rubble while simultaneously kicking up a decent amount of dirt which served as cover. However it did not cover the monster entirely which Yagura thought to be rather foolish.

'Why would he try to create cover for himself if he cannot even use it for hiding that huge body of his?' thought Yagura not understanding the beast's tactics. At least not until he felt a blade enter through the back of his shoulder and exit through the front and heard a voice that should be coming from ahead of him and not from behind.

"Did you really think that I would have had my summon create a diversion so that it could attack? Please only I will have the pleasure of inflicting you pain and misery for those you have tortured and killed that looked towards you for protection!" yelled out Naruto as he revealed himself from behind Yagura no longer in his **Shinigami Henkan** and now back into his regular outfit.

"But h-how? I t-thought you had b-become that monster in front of me!" asked Yagura slightly afraid of his opponent noticing that if that really was his summon then he had summoned him without so much as breaking a sweat, especially after killing all those ANBU!

"Didn't you hear me? I said that the being in front of you was my summon. I simply used a simple **Shunshin** when all those bones had covered my body from view. Now hurry up and turn into the Sanbi. You won't be able to even scratch me if you don't." said Naruto in a mocking tone in an attempt to rile his opponent. Fortunately it worked.

"Alright bu**t TRY NOT TO DIE TO QUICKLY!" yelled out the now Sanbi-fied Yagura as he slowly turned into the giant three tailed turtle. **The Sanbi was easily larger than Naruto's summon. Its leg was taller than the summon by at least another 100 feet! The Sanbi was known for being the smallest of all the bijus due to it being a turtle but it was by no means the weakest.

Now that Yagura had fully turned into the Sanbi, Naruto dispelled his unique summon and grabbed his two scythes and ran straight towards the released biju. His seven tails behind him ready to attack and intercept any incoming attacks from the prey. The hunt had finally begun and it seemed as though they were having turtle stew tonight!

**"****OH NO YOU DON'T I WON'T LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" **yelled out Yagura as he started to go into his shell and sent his three tails in for an attack. While his head was inside the shell he began charging up his **Imari**. (Menacing Ball) Some thought that the tails were needed to help stabilize the charging up of the **Imari**, however due to yagura using the inside of the Sanbi's shell as a way to stabilize the chakra output and input he was able to prepare his attack with his opponent being unaware.

Naruto didn't slow down at all as he used his tails to block and fend off the Sanbi's tails. Since his tails were smaller in size he merely focused his youkai into his tails in order to make them large enough to block the three tails attacking him. In all it was a rather amusing sight, seeing as how a human had 7 huge tails coming out of his ass when each of the tails was bigger than he was. How the hell did he keep his balance?

Simple. While using his youkai to make the tails bigger that didn't mean he made them heavier by any means. He simply made them really huge and really light for convenience. Then the Sanbi sent its three tails in at once thinking that the total force would be enough to crush the surprisingly powerful human. Too bad he was in for a shock as Naruto simply stopped using his tails and decided to merge his scythes together and cut through the tails!

This of course caused the Sanbi an untold amount of pain. For any biju they had a certain weak point that caused them a huge amount of pain and agony. For all the biju this weak point is their tails. If their tails were injured the pain would be felt 100-fold. Of course it was very difficult for someone to injure a tailed beast let alone their tails which has even stronger skin on its causing most damage to not even affect it. Too bad this didn't apply to Naruto as he simply cut through the tails while not cutting off any parts of the tails.

He would never do that to a fellow Biju, since he has the same weakness as they do. However that doesn't apply to simply cutting the tails. Though Naruto felt a small amount of pity for the Sanbi he kept going and ran closer towards the opening in the shell.

Yagura was in an unbelievable amount of pain form the injuries on his tails! It was almost enough pain to cause him to lose focus of the **Imari** which would have probably killed him through decapitation and serious bodily injury. Luckily for him however he was able to keep up the attack and had charged it up enough by the time Naruto had reached the opening in his shell through which his head entered through.

A bright flash was all Naruto saw before being engulfed by Yagura's **Imari **which went all the way until the horizon before disappearing. Yagura thinking that he had killed his opponent reverted back into hs regular body and started walking towards Okami in order to take him out.

"Why aren't you preparing to attack or even defend yourself, scum?" asked Yagura confused as to why this fool in front of him was simply lying there trying to take a nap instead of trying to fight for his own continued survival. His next words shook him to his very core.

**"****You know, you shouldn't turn your back on your enemy. It could get you killed." Stated Okami as he lazily waved off Yagura trying to get back to his nap.**

Yagura quickly turned around and saw that his previous opponent who he thought was dead was very much alive and looked as though he the attack he had just gone through was a simple love tap.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! THAT ATTACK WAS FROM POINT-BLANK RANGE! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ASHES IN THE WIND!" demanded Yagura as he fell back on his ass in fear from the….the MONSTER in front of him.

"That attack wasn't even a fraction of what my mate can do when she's really trying. So I guess it's time for me to torture the fuck out of you, huh?" said Naruto as he created chakra chains and some **Hyouton** senbon around both him and Yagura in preparation. Yagura attempted to run away by created several dozen **Mizu Bunshin** to confuse Naruto while he ran away. Too bad for him that he forgot about all those senbons which cut into all those **Mizu Bunshins** and himself like a knife did to butter.

All around Yagura were pools of water and small drops of blood since senbon aren't really weapons of large bloodshed. However since Naruto knew where all the pressure points that inflicted pain and pleasure were he targeted all the ones that caused untold amounts of pain and simply walked slowly towards the paralyzed body of Yagura.

"By now you've already been released from the genjutsu that was controlling you. Yet you kept on fighting me why? You could have simply surrendered but you chose to continue fighting me, why?" asked Naruto in confusion. He knew it wasn't really Yagura's fault. He was simply a pawn in this long game of chess between Naruto and Obito.

"Because I don't deserve to live after what I put my people through due to my own weakness. So please do me the favor of killing me before they try to use me once more. At least this way I can buy you a few years before they can try and capture you." Stated Yagura now that he was in 'control' of his paralyzed body.

"….It is the least I can do for a fellow brother of mine." Said Naruto solemnly as he raised his scythe up into the air and brought it down towards Yagura's head.

Blood flew out into the air as the wound released large amounts of the bodily fluid. Unfortunately this blood did not belong to Yagura, the blood belonged to Obito who had used **Kamui **to teleport to Yagura's location and sacrificed his right arm in order to change the trajectory of Naruto's swing.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill him yet. This is good- GAHHH!" screamed out Obito as he felt his other arm get sliced off by Okami who had conveniently woken up from his nap. For some reason he was unable to use his **Kamui** abilities to escape with or without Yagura. It was as though there was something preventing him from using that specific ability.

**"****Did you really think that we would be dumb enough to let you live and escape from us so that you can cause even more annoyances for us later down the road? While we would easily be able to take down whatever plan you could possibly have we'd rather not have to deal with it. So goodbye and don't worry we'll make good use of whatever information that's in that mind of yours." Said Okami as he buried his claws into Obito's eyes and prominently ended his life.**

"So are you going to kill me now or what?" asked Yagura as he lied there not knowing what to expect now that he was watching Okami feasting upon the brain of Obito Uchiha while Naruto was cleaning off his scythes using Obito's akatsuki robe.

"I was going to but due to the information both myself and Okami are receiving from his brain we are going to need you for something after all. As long as you accept of course. So choose die for your crimes or work for me as part of something great." Stated Naruto as he was rubbing his head try alleviate the migraine that was going through his head from the influx of memories.

Timeskip: Konoha 3 years later Graduation day

It had been three years since Naruto had left Konoha. It had been three years since Danzo had escaped along with a good amount of his ROOT ANBU and had yet to be found. It had been three years since the public execution of the civilian council. And it had been three years since the Hokage and his family found out about what Naruto had been forced to go through because of their foolish trust in the goodness of the villagers.

Today was the day set for the academy students to graduate and become genins if they passed the exams given to them by their respective jounin sensei. While the civilian portion of the class were barely gennin level, those that came from clans had been trained by their families and were mostly chunin level with a few exceptions.

Anyway currently sitting inside the classroom were the graduating class of Konoha. Among them were Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, and finally Sai Shimura. A lot of these students had changed over the years.

Hinata had long hair tied up into a pony tail that reached her upper back. She wore mesh armor underneath her dark purple short sleeved shirt. She had matured to a good size C cup which did not go unnoticed by the rest of her class. On her arms she wore ANBU forearm protectors with black gloves that had a metal plate on the back. She wore tight fitting black ANBU pants with shin protectors and combat boots instead of the traditional shinobi footwear. For her preferred weapon of choice she had a pair of claws sealed inside of each of her wrists that worked great with her family's taijutsu. She wore her forehead protector around her neck. She now stood at a height of 5'8".

Neji wore the same clothes as Shippuden. Same thing with Lee, Tenten, Choji, Rock Lee, Sai, and Ino.

Shino had the same haircut as always and wore the same traditional Aburame sunglasses. He wore a large black trench coat which reached all the way to his calves. Under the trench coat he wore a simple dark green muscle shirt with mesh armor underneath. He also wore black combat pants that had several pockets on each leg. In each pocket there were medical supplies along with some rations so that he could at least survive for a week without having to hunt. He had several seals inside of his jacket so that he could store kunai, shuriken, senbon, etc. However the biggest change in Shino was the sadistic grin that was on his face. He asked Ibiki to train him in the ninja arts that pertained to torture and information gathering. He also had Anko help him from time to time. Yea that totally had nothing to do with his now somewhat sadistic tendencies. He was now at the height of 5'10"and had his forehead protector tied around his right arm. His specialized weapons were two hidden knives under his wrist that were hollow. He could fill them with bugs and then inject them into the enemy.

Hikari had cut her hair short so that it now only barely reached her shoulders. Her lips now sporting a miniscule amount of red liptick. She wore mesh armor underneath a black long sleeve shirt with a red sleeveless hoodie on top. She wore black combat pants that also had as many pockets as Shino's but within each pocket was material necessary for **Fuinjutsu**. She had seals all around her arms and legs which contained kunai, senbon, shuriken, etc. Though her figure was mostly hidden by her loose clothing she had actually develop rather well. Like Hinata she was also at a C cup breast size and they were both still growing. For her special choice of weapons she had chains along her arms which could be used rather effectively with her taijutsu style. She now stood at the height of 5'9" and had her forehead protector around her left leg.

Sayuri had grown out her hair to look like her mother's but wore it in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face for missions and spars. She wore a white karate gi that was open down the middle revealing her mesh armor and bandages that covered her chest from view. She wore tight fitting black shorts that showed off her ass along with ANBU shin guards. She wore regular ninja sandals and had two swords on her hips. One had a light blue almost white handle with a grey sheath while the other had a red handle with an orange sheath. They seemed to be standard katana but they were so much more when used in battle by Sayuri. She stood at the same height as her friend Hikari and had her forehead protector on her right leg.

Kiba had grown out his hair to seem like a mane and kept it in a ponytail behind reaching all the way to his mid-back in length which resembled a certain super pervert. He wore a fur coat made out of bear fur that reached to down to his thighs in length. This special kind of bear fur could only be found in the Forest of Death. He had a scar on his face that started from his left cheek and ended all the way to above his right eyebrow. For pants he wore ANBU pants with scrolls attached to the sides of his legs. He wore combat boots that looked like they had claws on the end of where the toes would be. He simply wore mesh armor underneath the fur coat instead of a shirt. He stood at 5'11" and wore his forehead protector as a belt.

All of them were currently talking about random subjects as they waited for their academy sensei to arrive and read off the list of the team placements. It was no secret that Sayuri, Hikari, and Hinata all wanted to be on a team with each other sense they were rather good friends during the school years and had excellent teamwork which was shown during their team spars. Although Hinata would have also been content being on a team with her boyfriend Shino she knew that she couldn't argue with the placements.

Yes Hinata was dating Shino and did not have some fanatical crush on Naruto. She and Shino had become rather good friends during the academy and eventually one day Shino had asked her out on a date when they were 14. Obviously the date went rather well and they were a couple ever since. It helped that both Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyuuga were old friends back in the day.

Neji currently had his arm around Tenten's shoulder while she rested on his chest during the group conversation. They had been dating since age 13 and their relationship had been going rather well since then. And by well I mean they were rarely seen without each other. Who would have thought that Neji could have been so clingy?

Ino was rubbing her fingers through her boyfriend's hair as he was taking a nap on her lap. Yup Ino was dating Sai Shimura, biological son of Danzo Shimura and former ROOT agent, and she was the reason why Sai regained his emotions that he had lost so long ago. When Sai was first admitted into the class most people tried and failed to get anything out of him. Fortunately for him, Ino wasn't most people and she just wouldn't stop trying to get some kind of emotion out of him. After a certain survival exercise they had apparently become a couple considering that when they exited the Forest of Death they were both covered in blood and guts yet she was just holding on to his arm lovingly and he had his blade in his hand with a small smile on his face. The group thought when they saw this was, 'Only Ino.'

Rock Lee was currently trying to get his 'eternal rival' to accept his challenge. His tival amazingly enough was actually Shikamaru. Though Shikamaru wasn't super muscular or motivated that by no means meant that he was weak. Because of what happened with Naruto years ago the clan heads decided to really up their training so that they would be prepared for Naruto's eventual revenge. So currently Shikamaru had mastered HALF of his clan's special techniques and knew a total of 20 jutsus that were useful in about any situation which is how he was able to take on Lee during their spars. Also since he kinda resembled Kakashi in laziness Lee decided they were destined to be rivals. Yup poor Shikamaru.

This was the scene that Iruka had arrived in on when he finally arrived to his graduating class. He was proud of each and every one of his students. He knew that they would be able survive the horrors of the ninja world. Though for most of the civilian based students in the room he figured that they would probably stop at chunin and settle down soon after.

"Alright everyone calm down so that I can read off the team placements!" yelled out Iruka using his weird big head jutsu thing. I would label it as a kekkei genkai since it would seem as though he is the only one that could do that. Luckily for him he only needed to use it once for today since the sooner he got through this the sooner they could meet their new senseis.

"Alright now Team One will be…" started out Iruka before he was somehow mentally blocked out by some omniscient powerful being until he reached Team 7. Yup being the author rules.

"Team 7 will be Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin sensei will be Fugaku Uchiha." Stated Iruka as he received the attention of those whose names he had just called out. Fugaku had returned to active duty after what was known as the 'Naruto Incident' and decided to become a Jounin sensei for these specific three genins out of the blue. Of course Minato accepted it his request but was no less confused nor stunned by this than anyone else except for the Uchiha family and surprisingly the Hyuuga family though no one noticed their reaction or rather lack thereof.

"Team 8 will be Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Your Jounin sensei will be Maito Gai." Stated Iruka as he felt a chill go up his spine just like Neji and Tenten did when they heard 'that' name. Lee on the other hand was cheering about YOUTHFUL SENSEIS and the like. Kami have mercy on their sanity. Ah who am I kidding when you're a ninja you barely have any of that anyway and adding Gai into the mix will simply shatter it. Oh well if their minds break I can rebuild them!...i hope.

"Team 9 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Stated Iruka as he continued to read off the placements of the teams. "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai Shimura. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuki." Stated Iruka with a slight blush on his face as he imagined a certain black haired scarlet eyed Genjutsu mistress. A sneeze was then heard from the hallway.

"Well now none of you are in my class and I will do you the favor of not boring you half to death with a speech on how the ninja world really is because if you don't get it by now then you aren't fir to be a ninja. Anyways see ya there is a ton of alcohol and a horrible hangover with my name on it." Stated Iruka as he began to leave his class in favor of a few drink of alcohol until he was sent flying out the window due to the door smashing into his face and ending him flying thanks to a certain Green Beast.

"YOSH! TEAM 8 COME WITH ME! IT IS TIME FOR US TO BE REUNITED! YOUTH!" yelled out Gai as he did his horrifying pose of terrorizing youth. You see when Minato changed the graduation year for the genin, Gai's team had to go back to the academy and graduate with the rest of the group. This didn't mean that he stopped training them. This only meant he had to train them EARLIER in the day and LATER into the night to make up for the lost time spent in the academy.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And so began the horrifying and unbreakable genjutsu that was somehow transmitted throughout the classroom and through the walls of the building. A beach appeared behind the green duo with a beautiful sunset suffering in the horizon. Many attempted to break this genjutsu but none were able to succeed. Hikari grabbed a random rock off of the beach floor and had it skip over the water.

"Well that's impossible." Stated Hikari as her eyes widened slightly in response to the strange occurrence. Luckily Sayuri was smart enough to not use her Sharingan to try and see through the genjutsu and risk the image being permanently burned into the recesses of her mind.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE WANT TO MEET OUR SENSEIS ALREADY!" yelled out Hinata as she activated her Byakugan and got into her **Jyuken **stance with her claws equipped and releasing random sparks of lightning. Needless to say Gai and Lee thought it best not to anger the terrifying Hyuuga heiress. After all hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and they'd rather not see that proved right today or any other day for that matter.

"Team 9 hurry up and come with me." Said Auma in a rather lazy tone a he smoke his cancer stick. Needless to say Kiba, Shino, and Choji moved like the Yondaime when they heard their savior giving them a way out. They ran out of the room carrying their sensei in their arms running faster Gai with his weights off.

"Team 10 follow me." Stated Kurenai simply as she thought of a way to convince the Hokage of making Gai's signature genjutsu a kinjutsu so that it will never be used again except maybe for torture. Yea that will get them talking.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof top in five seconds. If you are late you automatically fail." Stated Fugaku as he dispelled revealing he was nothing more than a shadow clone. Immediately the girls in team 7 performed their respective **Shunshin** to arrive at their required locations.

Rooftop

Fugaku had been waiting on the roof of the academy waiting for his clone to deliver his message and for his students to arrive. Soon enough three **Shunshins** began to form. The first one he noticed was comprised of nine balls of orange fire coming together and forming Hikari. The second one was comprised of an almost white flame in the shape of a wolf that began to stand on its hind legs and dissipate into Sayuri. The last one was a storm cloud that appeared about 20 feet in the sky that released a bolt of lightning that revealed the form of a certain Hyuuga heiress.

"Impressive and luckily for all of you, you made it with a full second to spare." Said Fugaku with no small amount of pride in his voice. After all he had helped train these three during their time in the academy. To him they were all like daughters to him especially Sayuri since she was obviously his daughter.

"Now I want each of you to tell me about yourselves, such as your likes, dislikes, dreams and what not. Now someone start." Said Fugaku as he leaned against the railing waiting for their responses.

"I'll go first. My name is Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze and I like a lot of things such as ramen, my friends and family, and training. My dislikes are the stupid villagers who can't see past their own hatred, the now deceased civilian council, Danzo, rapists, and the three minutes it takes to prepare ramen. My dream is to find my Nii-sama so that we can be together again." Said Hikari with a blush at the end as she thought of her Nii-sama. Yup her love for her Nii-sama did not waver in the slightest. If anything it grew more apparent to those around her and she wasn't afraid to admit it. It even got to the point that many of the ANBU and her friends started calling her the 'brother complex'. Not that she minded, hell she actually liked the nickname.

"Good now who's next?" asked Fugaku having already known all of this beforehand. He knew everything about his precious genin already but decided to let them talk since this was how introductions usually went. At least that's what Kakashi told him.

"I'll go. My name is Sayuri Uchiha. My likes are my friends, my family, tomatoes, and wolves. My dislikes are rapists, those who betray their family, and prophecies. My dream is to reunite with a certain silver wolf and have a nice large loving family, AFTER I become a kick-ass kunoichi." Stated Sayuri with an air of confidence and a tinge of pink on her face as she touched her precious necklace thinking of the one who stole her heart without even trying.

"Alright I guess you gotta save the best for last. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are most of my family, cinnamon rolls, the one who has done my family a great kindness, my friends, and my boyfriend Shino. My dislikes are the caged bird seal, ignorant fools who are too prideful to see when they are mistaken, and rapists. My dream is to one day repay my debt to one who has done my family the greatest kindness I could have asked for." Said Hinata with a few tears at the end.

"Alright now that introductions are out of the way meet me on Training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 8 so that I may give you your true genin test. Dismissed." Said Fugaku in a militaristic tone as he disappeared in a **Shunshin** that was the one unique to Konoha which was just a bunch of leaves covering your body till you dissipate from view.

"Well since we got the rest of the day to waste how about we go get some lunch at that one Barbeque place in the Akimikchi district. You know how great their food is." Suggested Hikari as they all started walking down the side of the building. Ever since the Hokage upped the required knowledge needed for the academy students if they wished to graduate. So now every genin that graduated knew the tree walking and water walking exercises along with the basic three jutsus along with the **Taju Kage Kunai no Jutsu** and the **Taju Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** plus one of the elemental clones. Of course if the civilian based students knew all of this then imagine what the clan heir students knew.

Next morning at Training Ground 7

Hikari, Sayuri, and Hinata were standing in front of their Jounin sensei so that they could take their final test before becoming fully fledged genin.

"Well normally this would be when I would tell you all to perform some random task that would require teamwork to accomplish but since I haven't had my fucking coffee yet and since the three of you are already great at working together I see no point in doing so." stated Fugaku with a long yawn trying to rid himself of his drowsiness without his morning coffee and so far failing. Three sweatdrops were the responses he received from his cute genin.

"Geez, you sure can be lazy when you wanna be huh, Tou-san?" stated Sayuri with her sweat drop steadily decreasing in size. Let it be known that without his morning coffee Fugaku could rival a Nara in laziness if he didn't have his 'troublesome' wife to keep him in line.

"Anyway lets go and get our first C-rank mission as a team and hope that Murphy's law doesn't make us its bitch today." Said Fugaku as they all headed towards the Kage tower to pick up their first mission as a genin. During the academy they had to do D-rank missions to build up teamwork. Outside of the academy are C-rank and above. The highest mission a genin squad will be allowed to take is B-rank. If a mission were to change ranking in the middle of its completion then it would be up to the Jounin in charge to decide whether or not they can complete the mission or abort it.

Once they arrived they saw that the Hokage was about to prepare a **Katon** jutsu to burn all of the FUCKING PAPERWORK! Honestly it's like it multiplies every time he looks away. Whenever he finished with one document it would be like two more replaced it in the ever growing pile. Luckily for the paperwork Team 7 chose that exact that moment to walk in and save them.

"Hokage-sama Team 7 reporting for a C-rank mission." Stated Fugaku snapping Minato out of his insanity and saving the lives of hundreds of documents. Minato blinked for a few moments before sighing in a depressing manner before grabbing a random mission out of his mission files.

"Alright how's this? You need to escort and protect a bridge builder from Konoha all the way to Nami no Kuni until he finishes the construction of his bridge. Do you accept?" asked Minato in a serious voice as he turned on his 'Kage' mode. They accepted the mission without complaint and met their client within seconds. The meeting…..left a lot to be desired. A LOT. At least the now have a week to before they begin the mission due to Hikari sending himto the hospital via her chakra chains which were gold in color with a hint of red due to the Kyuubi's chakra's slight influence on her own chakra.

In Uzugakure around the same time

"Alright one of my spies has found Gato to be causing trouble in Nami no Kuni. I want you along with Haku to go and take him out. If any other ninjas get in your way do what you wish with them. Just make sure neither of you die. Understood." Asked the Uzukage with a smile on his face. And why wouldn't he when he had a certain white haired vixen's head bobbing up and down in between his legs.

"Hai Uzukage-sama/Naru-koi." Replied Haku and Zabuza as they went on their way. This sight had not bothered them since this was now a regular occurrence. Ever since Yuki got out of her seal she and Naruto had been going at it like rabbits especially in his office.

"Man I hope Haku-chan gets back soon so that we can have a threesome. What do you think Naru-koi?" asked Yuki as if she hadn't just swallowed a gallon of his seed in the past hour or so.

"Man ever since I marked you two as my mates you've been sucking me dry. If this keeps up I'll die the way most men can only dream of. Having sex with bombshell wives. Kami I'm the luckiest man in the world." Stated Naruto as pull Yuki back onto his cock continuing her blowjob marathon.

With Haku and Zabuza

"Alright Haku lets get this mission over with quickly so that I can get back to Mei-hime before she decides to melt my balls off from being away for so long." Said Zabuza with no small amount of fear. Haku merely giggled at the thought of her surrogate mother dong that to her surrogate father. After the defeat of Yagura, Zabuza and Mei married and where now settling down with Zabuza taking missions while Mei being a house wife. Yup she was living the dream.

"Whatever you say Tou-san. You should probably get Kaa-chan a gift if you plan to keep your 'special' friends you seem so attached to." Teased Haku as she kept giggling much to the ire of a certain swordsman.

"Man it's been what a couple months since Naruto fully became the Juubi? I can't believe how much he's changed since then." Stated Zabuza as he remembered how Naruto used to act compared to how acts now. Now the kid was a shameless pervert who had sex in front of his ninja. Though only Haku, Naruto, and Yuki know exactly why his personality changed when he gained his final tail.

_Flashback no Jutsu: Naruto's 15__th__ birthday_

_It had been three years since Naruto defeated Yagura and had those that survived and lived in Kiri move into Uzugakure. It had also been about three years since Naruto had become the Uzukage considering he was the best candidate for that. He was currently taking the day off due to his power fluctuation. However what happened next was something he would have never thought of happening _

_As he was feeling the intake of a tails worth of chakra he was suddenly taken into his mindscape. What was to happen in the short minutes to come Naruto would break his heart and cause him to become depressed once again._

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

_"__Damn, what the hell am I doing inside here now?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his head from the slight headache he was feeling. However when he looked around he noticed that this wasn't the regular part of his mindscape that he usually spent his time in. Looking around he saw that he was inside of Okami's private space of his mind. _

**_"_****_I guess time's up." Spoke Okami from in front of Naruto. He stood there in his regular clothing but with a sad expression on his face. _**

_"__What do you mean by that brother? What do you that time is up?" asked Naruto having a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a very bad feeling about what his brother meant._

**_"_****_We are gaining the powers of the Juubi but you must have realized that there can only be one Juubi. Which means we have to fight to the death for control. The loser is absorbed by the winner. After all in the end there can only be one Naruto Okami." Explained Okami as he got into his fighting stance. His knees slightly bent with his back straight and his arms in front. His left arm straight in front while his right arm was mostly behind his head with his fist right next to his face. _**

_"__What! HELL NO IWON'T FIGHT YOU!" yelled out Naruto adamantly not wanting to fight the one he considered his brother. Too bad it wasn't his decision to make. Okami charged at him regardless of whether or not he would fight. As Okami threw punch after punch and kick after kick Naruto simply dodged or blocked his attacks. He wouldn't even try to counter him and that was pissing him off!_

**_"_****_Naruto! Stop being an idiot! WE HAVE TO FIGHT! DON'T YOU DARE DISGRACE ME WITH NOT EVEN TRYING DAMMIT! I DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled Okami trying to get Naruto to see some reason. Having heard what he had to say Naruto couldn't find it in himself to deny Okami this last fight._**

_So without further hesitation Naruto punched Okami in the gut and then roundhouse kicked him in the face. Even though tears were pouring down his cheeks Naruto couldn't allow himself to simply lose. It would be an insult to his brother and he would be damned before he insulted those close to him! _

_Okami pulled himself back up and charged at Naruto with his claws raised for a slash that Naruto knew better than to block. So he dodged and good thing to because when Okami's claws hit the ground it created a small crater. In retaliation Naruto closed the gap between them and raised his leg before bringing down on Okami's head faster than he could dodge but slow enough for him to try and block. Too bad Naruto's leg strength was higher than Okami's arm strength which was made apparent when the bones in his arms shattered along with parts of his skull when his kick finished its swing. _

_However Naruto jumped back knowing that the fight wasn't even close to being over. Okami simply got back up after a few moments of him healing. _

**_"_****_Now that Taijutsu is out of the way how about Ninjutsu?" said Okami as he started to collect chakra into his hands as a ball of black chakra formed with an outer ring of what looked like condensed air._**

_"__Shit!" said Naruto in distress knowing the jutsu that Okami was going to use all too well. He started to channel chakra through his feet as he summoned a wall of obsidian up from the ground in order to shield him from Okami's next attack. _

**_"_****_Dai Rasenringu! (Great Spiralling Fear Wheel)_****_!" yelled out Okami as he threw the jutsu towards his brother. _**

_Naruto knowing the obsidian wouldn't be enough also covered himself in the __**Susanoo**__ with only the ribcage for protection. Then there was a huge explosion launching Naruto with his ribcage armor barely holding up until he finally landed on his back with blood dripping out of his mouth. As he stood up he said only one word._

_"__**Susanoo**__" said Naruto before he was completely covered in his perfect __**Susanoo**__ form which easily stood taller than even Yuki in her Kyuubi form a Naruto had taken to calling it since he was little. His __**Susanoo**__ was in the shape of a samurai just like all __**Susanoo**__ were but instead of a regular mask his had the face of a wolf with the Rinnegan in its eyes. Instead of regular katanas for blades his used two extremely large scythes that were each held by two hands. His had four arms, two coming out of each shoulder. One scythe held towards the ground with another held towards the sky. The one on top had a black blade with a white circle while the one on the bottom had a white blade with a black circle. This were the blades __**Yin**__ and __**Yang**__. This form was that of pure balance, yet it had no equal in power. A bit hypocritical don't you think._

**_"_****_Shit. Looks like I'll have to go all out as well." Said Okami with a grin on his face as he started to change. Instead of using the same move as Naruto he began to change into his Biju form. Once his transformation was complete he was than Yuki's biju form but only slightly. He was still smaller than Naruto's _****_Susanoo_****_ but that didn't mean that he had no chance against him. With his 10 tails waving behind him he began his charge towards Naruto who also charged towards his brother. The fight that ensued would have destroyed most of the continent if fought outside of their shared mindscape. _**

_Okami was biting down on one of the arms while his tails were grabbing a hold of his other arms to keep him from using his scythes. Too bad for him Naruto simply opened his wolves' mouth which released a gale of wind blades charged with lightning chakra to overload the nerves and cause Okami to loosen his grip on his arms ever so slightly but that was more than enough for Naruto as broke free from his grip and sliced off 3 of his tails as well as leaving a few deep cuts on Okami's body. Normally these wounds would have healed within seconds but due to Naruto using his special chakra/youki these wounds would take much longer to heal. _

_Okami, though feeling huge amounts of pain throughout his body, jumped away from Naruto and began charging up his __**Bijudama**__ just as Naruto dematerialized his swords and created a few __**Kamui Shuriken**__ and launched them the moment Okami launched his __**Bijudama**__. While the shuriken absorbed a good portion of the attack some of it still went through and damaged Naruto's __**Susanoo**__. They were both running out of energy and fast. While they may technically be gods they only had enough chakra put together for one god and they were both using it up like crazy. _

_"__Heh, one….last attack…brother. You better….put your…all into…it." said Naruto in between pants. His only response was a grin from Okami as he began charging up his full powered __**Bijudama**__ at a pretty fast rate. Not one to be outdone Naruto performed the hand signs to a jutsu that he could only perform while in his perfect __**Susanoo**__ state. As all six of his hands formed the various hand signs to this jutsu each of his arms started to be surrounded in his silver flames. Once he had completed the hand signs he slammed his two scythes together to form one with a blade that continuously looked like a lava lamp of white and black coloring. The scythe also became engulfed in his silver flames. _

**_"_****_Bijudama!/Mugetsu!_**_!" yelled out each brother as they launched their attacks at each other. As the __**Bijudama**__ closed in on Naruto's form he slowly swung his scythe up with the blade facing up before a large straight silver wave of his youkai rose from the ground and cut through the __**Bijudama**__ and cut Okami in half. Once the wave of energy dispersed Naruto was on the ground with his right knee touching the ground as he tried to catch his breath, his __**Susanoo**__ dispersed at this point. He then got up and headed towards his brother. And saw him back into his regular form except he was nearly cut in half with a straight jagged burnt mark going down from his head to his legs. _

**_"_****_Heh…looks l-like…I…lost….damn…I'll m-miss you brother."_**_Said Okami as the light from his eyes slowly started to fade. His body was also starting to turn into chakra starting from his legs slowly moving up. Of course his chakra was a pure black color. Naruto could only fall to his knees and let out silent sobs at seeing the one that he truly considered family disappearing right before his eyes because of HIMSELF! _

**_"_****_D-don't blame…yourself y-you…idiot. T-there was…nothing y-you n-nor I could…have done. Just promise me one thing." Stated Okami as his chest was now being turned into chakra. _**

_"__Anything for you brother." Said Naruto as he looked straight at his brother with tears cascading down his cheeks and noticed one thing. His brother was crying! _

**_"_****_D-destroy K-konoha for the both of us. Make sure none of those bastards who ruined our lives go unpunished. Preferably by ripping their intestines out through their mouths." Chuckled weakly the now almost completely consumed Okami. _**_A nod was all he received and was all he needed. He smiled and said one last thing. __**"Goodbye Naruto Okami, it's been fun while it lasted."**__ With that he was gone and his chakra was now merging with Naruto. Of course Naruto didn't notice this due to hs vision being completely clouded by his tears as he screamed out his anger and sadness into the air, as he cursed the world for what had happened, as he cursed himself for what he had done. _

_A few hours later back in Naruto's regular mindscape_

_As Naruto reappeared inside the regular mindscape that he and Yuki shared with a few changes to his body. He now had black patches in his hair coupled with slightly longer fangs. His eyes now holding the __**Juubigan**__ instead of the Rinnegan. However the most noticeable change were the ten tails that were silver with patches of black. His eyes were not within view since his head was down with his bangs shadowing his face. _

**_"_****_Naru-koi, I'm so sorry." Said Yuki in a comforting tone as she held him in her arms and put his face into her rather impressive bust, though it was not to arouse him but rather to comfort him. She could see that what he needed right now was someone he could trust so that he could let his emotions out. _**_And let them out he did the moment his head came into contact with her warm breasts he let out all of his pent up anger and sadness he cursed at everything wrong in his life until he finally calmed down. He knew that Okami would not want him to be acting like a child throwing a tantrum. He would want him to move on and take their revenge on Konoha. He couldn't very well do that moping around. _

_"__I'm fine. I'll be fine after a while. Besides he's a part of me now. We are one being now. Besides I feel like he's telling me to do something really important right now." Said Naruto with a perverted grin at the end._

**_"_****_Oh? And what would that be?" asked Yuki completely oblivious to Naruto's intentions until she felt him grope her ass and French kiss her into bliss. _**

**_LEMON ALERT!_**

_"__Fuck your brains out Yuki-hime." Stated Naruto as he ripped apart her clothing and before going face deep into her pussy and plunging his entire dick straight into her mouth all the way in till his balls were slapping her face with each thrust. Of course Yuki didn't mind at all since this is what flipped her switch. She loves to deep throat his dick to point of her choking on it. And once her flip was switched she went into heat like a bitch, not even an Inuzuka woman could match her lust and horniness and need to be dominated by her alpha. _

**_"_****_SLURP, SLURP"_**_was the only noise to come out of Yuki as she sucked on his dick with such a vigor that nearly got Naruto to release his sperm into her stomach. Too bad Naruto wouldn't allow himself to cum before her. So he held on to his sperm and proceeded to eat out her pussy while thrusting his fist into her asshole all the way up to his mid-forearm. This of course completely caused Yuki to squirt all over his face while he came at the same time, painting her stomach white with his sperm. Of course her stomach did not bulge at all due to her practice with drinking down his sperm. It would take a whole deep throating marathon for her stomach to bloat. _

_Once he stopped coming he pulled out of her mouth and anus then created two shadow clones. Before Yuki could say anything she had her mouth filled with a shadow clone's cock as she felt her pussy and anus impaled by his huge dicks. _

_"__Fuck! Yuki-hime you're so fucking tight!" yelled out Naruto as both he and his clone kept on thrusting into her three fucking holes. They kept this up for hours and hours until he marked her and passed out along with her. The mate mark on her neck was a red fox with nine tails comforted by a silver wolf with ten tails. _

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

Thinking about Naruto's slight change she unconsciously touched the mate mark on her neck. The mark looked like a silver wolf with three tail being comforted by another silver wolf with ten tails.

"Alright Haku we've almost arrived to Nami no Kuni so let's rest here I have a feeling we're going to need our strength for tomorrow." Ordered Zabuza as he and Haku set up camp, had some food and then created a few clones before going to sleep. Too bad this mission was gonna last longer than they would have wanted due to an unplanned meeting with a certain Konoha team.

**And that is it! Alright I know that the Yagura fight felt rushed along with Obito's death but I didn't wanna have to deal with that shit since they would have been the hardest to kill off and because I mean honestly Naruto would have been smart enough to kill Obito before he could use his wives against him. Also just so that we are clear the harem is Yuki, Hikari, Sayuri, Tayuya, and Haku. Zabuza has Mei. Also the Harem lemon story that was promised to you has been posted and has two chapters so far. If you want to read it just go onto my profile. **

**Also I would like for at least a few of you readers to leave challenge stories in the comments to see if I can or cannot do such stories. And by do the story I mean at least write ten chapters in length each chapter at least 9k+ in length with the 10****th**** chapter being the ending. Also I already have a challenge by a ssvidel3 of a Yuri Harem Lemon story like the one I have written already except its yuri and it has Ino as the Alpha.**

**So yea I guess that is pretty much it so follow and favorite. Rate and Review!**

**Also a shout out to PhoenixLord42 for your suggestions on the Naruto the Random Harem Chronicles. **

**Also I am putting up a new poll that will probably end on chapter 7.**

**This poll is on whether or not I should write about a ROOT Naruto that ends up with only one girl so that I don't have to deal with a lot of flags and shit like that. You guys get to choose the girl. **

**So the poll is yes or no on the story and if it is a yes then also write in the comment what girls you think he should go with so only put in the name of one girl into the comments or I will choose one of the girls you wrote into the comments.**

**Anyway have a good day and sorry for the late update I was gonna put this up yesterday but with school and homework and exercising and studying I was just out of time and couldn't finish it yesterday. I APOLOGIZE!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Sorry for the slow updates but you will just have to bear with them for the time being because of school. If you have a problem with it then I am sorry and don't let the hit your ass on the way out. I mean honestly I have to wake pretty fucking early in the day for school then I go from school to the gym for like about an hour or two a day and then finally head on back to the dorm! The from there I study for a couple of hours and hopefully get in 1k+ words before finally going to sleep. **

**Also to the bearded asshat, how the hell am I a 12 year old? I mean just because I made a TMNT reference? You do know there has been a new movie that came out about TMNT and if you then say how the hell I knew their names then I would say that you can just look it up on the internet! I mean honestly Yagura is a ninja who has a giant ass turtle sealed inside of him. He also uses a Bo staff. I'm pretty sure you can tell why I made that reference. Plus I'm pretty sure that most people in their childhood has seen at least an episode of TMNT or maybe even one of the old movies about it.**

**Sorry you guys had to go through that rant now anyways time for the fifth chapter of Naruto The Juubi Reincarnated **

Chapter 5: Uzu and Konoha clash

Currently Team 7 had been walking down the path after having been dropped off by the boat. Their current formation was having Hikari in the front while Sayuri and Hinata were to the side of their client Tazuna while Fugaku was in the very back. Each one of them were alert and were expanding their sensor abilities to their maximum range. All ninja have at least a small range where they can sense chakra. Those that are called sensors however have ridiculously large ranges and some of the most gifted sensors are even able to tell what a person is feeling.

Fugaku had an average range of about 15m radius, his Sharingan does not increase his sensor abilities sense that is not one of its abilities. Hinata has a range of around 25m radius thanks to her Byakugan. Sayuri surprisingly enough was a sensor just like her mother was and had a very impressive range of almost half a mile radius! Hikari had a range of only 50m, larger than average thanks to the chakra sealed inside of her but not as great as that of a sensors. Too bad she didn't inherit that from her mother unlike a certain someone.

Though even if they had a range of only 10m in radius they were able to feel the slight amount of chakra being used above them in the trees! Out of pure instinct and reflex all four of them launched a kunai only to have them hit a **Kawarimi **block of wood. Immediately forming a protective circle around their client they immediately took out their signature weapons or in Fugaku's case a kunai. What laid before them was….surprising to say the least.

In front of them was Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist! And he was currently being kicked in random locations by his daughter who was calling him an idiot and a moron.

"You idiot! I told you we should have simply avoided the group so that we could have been done with this mission BUT NOOO! You simply couldn't help yourself when facing the possibility of a GOD. DAMN. FIGHT!" yelled out Haku as she continued to kick him while her was down. After falling on their faces the four Konoha nin and the one client got up and had huge sweatdrops on their heads.

"I may not be a ninja but I've had the chance to look through the bingo book once or twice in the past couple of years and I know that Zabuza Momochi isn't the level of ninja that can simply be kicked around by a teenage girl." Deadpanned Tazuna as he rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure what he saw in front of him wasn't some kind of hallucination brought on by his over consumption of alcohol combined with his old age.

"So have I and honestly I expected something…I don't know….more from him." Stated Hikari as she was recovering from her earlier face plant. This thought was shared among her teammates which was apparent by their nods. Now at this point Zabuza and Haku were both paying full attention to the ones that attacked them. And of course Zabuza got up without any injuries on his body. Thank you Anime logic.

"Anyway what are you two doing here? If you are here to interfere with our mission then we will have to deal with you now." Stated Fugaku as he activated his Sharingan. His mind was currently factoring in the dangers that these two presented themselves as. Zabuza himself was a known variable since most of his attacks were listed in the bingo book. However Haku was an unknown variable. This girl was not listed anywhere in the bingo book and was not a known associate of Zabuza. At least not to those outside of Uzu but they don't know that.

"Don't worry. As long as your mission is not to protect Gato then you have nothing to worry about. As long as YOUR team doesn't get in our way then there won't be any problems." Stated Haku as she began to form **Hyouton** senbons around the Konoha nin along with small orbs of fluid ice that she could control to make chains, whips, small shields, and can only be controlled by Haku. Even if there was another **Hyouton** user, except for Naruto and Yuki, they wouldn't be able to control these orbs.

The tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with a kunai. Which is what Zabuza tried to do and found that it actually put up some resistance.

"What the hell are you doing Zabuza-tou-san?" asked Haku with a perplexed look on her face. She honestly couldn't understand some of the things her father did sometimes. She was glad that Mei-kaa-san often helped with Zabuza's idiocies, even if she did so through distracting him with sex.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I'm not too sure myself." Stated Zabuza as he started rubbing his chin. With that said the two of them started to walk away until Fugaku asked them a question. A question that would only make this mission take longer than they would have wanted.

"What is that symbol on your Hitaite?" asked Fugaku inspecting the symbol more closely. He felt as though he had seen that symbol before. His genin felt the exact same way.

"Oh this. This is the symbol of Uzugakure. The Village Hidden in the Whirpools." Stated Zabuza seeing no harm in telling that small tidbit of information. That is until he got sent flying backwards thanks to a certain Uzumaki. Of course this wasn't the only reaction that was received. Sayuri had a small smile on her face that disappeared almost as it appeared. Fugaku was the same except his eyes widened a little bit. Strangely enough Hinata widened her eyes before subconsciously rubbing the back of her right hand with her left.

"That's impossible! Uzugakure fell years ago! It fell when my mother was still a girl so how are you living there!" screamed out Hikari as she readied the chains on her arms for battle. Her mother had told her about what happened to her home village and was planning on taking her daughter to the ruins later on once she became a chunin. But now she was hearing that Uzugakure was being run by a Kage again and she feared that it was simply someone trying to steal their family's secrets.

Of course after half a second after Hikari had finished her rant she was suddenly forced to jump back due to Haku causing 3 of her fluid ice orbs to change into fluent moving spears that pierced the ground where Hikari was just standing.

"Is there a reason why you are attacking us now? If you do not cease your attacks now we will be forced to respond with lethal force." Stated Haku as all half the water in the area began to float around her. The wind also began to pick up around her as well signifying her high affinities for each of those two elements. Thanks to Naruto's and Zabuza's training she was now well versed in her **Suiton**, **Fuuton**, and **Hyouton** techniques.

"Hikari, stand down. These nin obviously have no ill-will towards and it would not be a good idea for us to cause a war between our two villages without just cause. Now stand down or else I'll have you doing D-ranks for a year!" stated Fugaku as he ordered his genin to stop fighting and to continue their mission.

"….Fine. But this isn't over!" yelled Hikari as she reapplied her chains and headed back towards her group. That is until a huge dragon made of water crashed into her sending her crashing into a tree. That was when everyone noticed Zabuza coming out from where he was sent by Hikari with his huge blade straight out in front of him pointing at Hikari.

"Don't you know it's FUCKING RUDE TO ATTACK A PERSON WITHOUT ANY FUCKING WARNING!" yelled out Zabuza as several veins could be seen bulging around his forehead signifying his anger. Of course the shared though of everyone besides him and Hikari was 'isn't that exactly what you just?'

"Alright if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're going to get!" yelled out Hikari as she once again released her chains and started charging towards Zabuza. Seeing that she would need assistance Fugaku went ahead to help her while sending Sayuri to fight the unknown nin. He left Hinata to protect the client in case anyone tried to kill him while they were fighting. So with that they went towards their respective opponents.

With Haku and Sayuri

They decided to separate themselves from their respective teachers. Once they felt that they were far enough away they stopped and simply sat down beside one of the trees.

"So who has that godly idiot been doing so far? Have you been keeping him in line for me along with Yuki-chan?" asked Sayuri as she leaned back onto the tree. She had known about Haku and Yuki being Naruto's mates for a while now. After all she and Naruto stayed in touch thanks to the necklace he gave her. The necklace has a seal placed on it so that Naruto could teleport to her no matter where she was or where he was. So from time to time he would 'cum' and visit her. He would tell her about what had been happening so far in Uzu and with his other mates.

She was also one of his mates and she had no problem with sharing him as long as she got her fair share of time with him. She saw his other mates as sort of her sister figures. So she and Haku and Yuki were close and almost never fought with each other.

"Well it's been tough since he's merged with Okami especially because of his stronger libido and his greater shamelessness. When we were receiving our mission he handed it to us while Yuki was sucking him off." Stated Haku with a slightly jealous tone in her voice.

"At least you get to see him more than I do." Responded Sayuri with a pout and no small amount of jealously in her voice. That is until Haku decided to fix her mood by kissing her on the lips. Yup all of Naruto's girls were bisexual and had no problem pleasuring each other when Naruto wasn't there to pleasure them.

**YURI LEMON WARNING! YOU BETTER ENJOY CAUSE I SURE AM WHILE I'M WRITING THIS! THERE WILL BE MORE OF THIS LATER ON IN THE STORY!**

"Mmmmm" moaned out Sayuri into the kiss as she felt Haku's hands roaming around her chest removing her gi and then the rest of her clothing before having her do the same. Now that there was no clothing getting in the way Haku immediately went towards the 69 position where ther=y proceeded to eat each other out.

Sayuri could taste the sweet honey dripping out of Haku's pussy and into her mouth. She moaned into Haku's pussy as she was being eaten out causing more shivers of pleasure to go throughout Haku's body. They moaned and quivered as they began to finger each other's anus to try to bring the other closer and closer to climax.

"I'm gonna cum! Cum! CUMMING!" screamed out both girls as they released into the others mouth covering their face in their sweet honey. They slowly moved for their position and began clean each other's faces and mouths tasting their own juices mixing with the others. This combination was almost as good as their mate's seed.

Once they were done cleaning each other's faces they began to scissor each other. Also Haku had taken the initiative and went straight for Sayuri's boobs and starting on her super hard nipples. At this point all Sayuri could do was continue moving her hips and moaning loud enough to be confused for a Haruno.

"So good. SHOOO GOOOD!" screamed out Sayuri as she started to become incoherent. Not long after that they both came on each other. They continued this for a little while longer before getting dressed, giving each other one last kiss and tease, and heading back to their sensei.

**YURI LEMON IS NOW OVER!**

With Hikari, Fugaku, and Zabuza

Currently Hikari was swinging her chains at Zabuza along with her chakra chains in order to skewer him for using a **Suiton** jutsu on her. Zabuza was keeping up with her rather easily and was able to deflect all of her chains with the two tanto he had sealed into his arms. He had these in case it would be a better decision to use them than his huge ass sword. Plus it doesn't take as much strength to use them.

Fugaku had just arrived when Zabuza had jumped back and formed handsigns for his signature jutsu.

"**Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu**!" yelled out Zabuza as he covered the entire area with a large amount of mist. This of course caused Fugaku to deactivate his Sharingan and channel chakra into his ears as he and Hikari stood back to back. Zabuza was a master at the silent killing technique meaning that any hope of hearing his footsteps would be slim at best.

Luckily he was able to hear a footstep right next to him that was not from HIkari and was able to block his downwards sword strike. Too bad that Zabuza was strong enough that his blade simply cut through his kunai within a matter of seconds cutting through his jounin vest and piercing skin. Luckily for him the cut wasn't too deep but would leave a scar nonetheless.

Hikari took this opputunity to trap one of Zabuza's arms with her chains thinking that he wouldn't be able to carry his large sword with only one free arm and then sent her other chain to try and pierce his shoulder. That is until it was blocked by his **Kubikirikocho** and her chain around his arm was cut off but the chain was still around his arm simply separated from the rest of her chain. That is until it turned into liquid metal and reattached itself to the rest of her chain. This earned her a 'what the fuck did you just do" look.

"Hehe I guess you didn't know. I have a rare **kekkei genkai** called the **Metal Release**. It allows me to not only create metal out of the earth but I can control any metal within a certain range. However for some strange reason I am unable to control the metal inside of your blade. This leads me to believe that you have placed a seal on your blade preventing anyone except for certain people to use it and by extension the metal it is comprised of. Am I correct?" stated Hikari causing Zabuza's eyes to widen by a considerable margin. This girl was able to deduce the alterations had placed onto his blade thanks to Naruto, not that she knew it was him, and knew that it was a seal. Naruto had told him there were only few seal masters that could do this simply within a few seconds. Their levels are at least 8 and the highest is 10 for them to be able to deduce that quickly. Level 10 seal masters are able to see every single piece of a seal and what they mean. So far there are only 3 level 10 seal masters currently alive.

One of them is Kushina Uzumaki who became a level 10 seal master a year after Naruto had left Konoha. Naruto was the second level 10 seal master that was currently alive and had become a level 10 seal master a year before fully becoming the Juubi no Okami. The last level 10 seal master alive was another red haired Uzumaki that was under the control of Orochimaru. The only reason she didn't use her seals against him was because he could kill her before she could.

Minato was only a level 9 seal master and Jiraiya was only a level 8 seal master. They were both satisfied with their current level of expertise in the field. However the difference between a level 9 and a level 10 was enormous. If one were to compare a level 9 with a level 10 it would be like comparing the difference in strength between wolf and a rabbit. When one reached level 10 the possibilities were as endless as their chakra pools. When you reached level 10 you would be able to create seals anywhere out of pure chakra and could alter their range depending on how much chakra you had. Once you reached level 10 you could change environments, create creatures of the elements, and even for as long as they can supply chakra control nature itself.

Hikari was currently a level 7 seal master and was making her way up to level 8. She was able to discern what could and could not be caused by a seal. While this seal was rather difficult to make it was rather easy to make for those level 8 and higher. There were very few that could have been able to make this seal meaning that there were other seal masters within Uzugakure. Little did she know that the Uzukage made it a requirement for a ninja to be at least a level 4 seal master by the time they were genin. After that they could choose whether or not to continue advancing in the art. Most if not all of his nins decided to continue to work on seals whether or not they went slow or fast in their progress. In Konoha the average jounin ninja was a level 5 seal apprentice at best. Meaning that they were at least able to seal weapons inside of scrolls and make explosive tags but that was the most they could do.

Anyways back to the fight. Zabuza having gotten over his initial shock had sheathed his blade and went through hand signs as fast as he could. Water suddenly began to surround his body.

"**Suiton: Water Dragon no Jutsu****!**" yelled out Zabuza as the water around him formed a large dragon's head that charged towards Hikari. Hikari in response began to grab one of her pre-made seals in order to defend herself. The dragon neared closer and closer, she was about to activate the seal until the dragon was turned into ice mere feet in front of Hikari. When she looked to her left she saw Haku with several wolves made of ice surrounding her. Each of the wolves had glowing blue eyes and had each had three tails that released a chakra filled mist that sucked up the chakra of those trapped inside of it except for those the caster allows to go unaffected by it. This mist also sucks the chakra out of any jutsu though depending on the jutsu would depend whether or not it would extinguish the jutsu. This jutsu was known as **Hyouton: Ice Wolve's Haze of Death**. Naruto helped with developing this. It was a **Hyouton **version of Naruto's chakra wolves that were just as deadly if not more.

"Alright now that I have your attention I propose a truce. Why don't we just go our separate ways, complete our missions, and not get in each other's way?" asked Haku as her wolves began to release more of the mist creating a deadlier appearance as the ice on their teeth slightly melted causing the drops to seem like the drool a predator would release when waiting to jump at its prey.

Seeing the hungry looks on the wolves' faces Fugaku decided that it was time for them to pull back. That and Naruto would not like it if he found out that his subordinates and those he considered as his family try to kill each other. So he decided that agreeing to Haku's terms was the best course of action.

"Alright we will accept this terms. We will be taking out leave now." Stated Fugaku as he started walking back towards the rest of the group. Though Hikari didn't want to retreat she understood that if she disobeyed any other orders that she would seriously be reprimanded and possibly even removed from the ninja corps. Disobedience was not tolerated and if she continued ignoring his orders then things would end badly for her. So she relented and followed her sensei back to the group.

"And you! You just couldn't help but be the mature one and just take the fucking highroad could you Tou-san!?" yelled out Haku as her hair began waving around her back as her wolves directed their attention towards the now pale Zabuza. The moment he dared to look into his daughter's eyes he knew that he wouldn't get out of this without getting a few new scars. Unless…

"Well it's just since Naruto ordered us to take out any threat that may come up during the mission I was merely following orders. After all you have to follow the Uzukage's orders right?" said Zabuza as he began praying inside of his mind to Kami hoping that she would buy that excuse.

"Hmph. Fine I'll let this go just this once but if you do that again without my approval then I'll tell Mei-kaa-san." Said Haku with a dark smirk on her face. Zabuza immediately saw his entire life flash before his eyes as his mind processed what Haku had just said. If he thought that Haku was a devil then his wife Mei was **Jigoku** (hell) in high heels. If he pissed her off and she so happened to be on her 'special' day of the month then he could very well be sent to the hospital for a good year or so.

After a few minutes Zabuza returned to the world of the living and immediately went down on his knees and begged Haku not to tell her mother. Luckily for him she agreed on the condition that he teach her how to use **Kubikirikocho**. He knew she had a fascination with his blade and wanted him to hand it down to her. Of course he didn't want to that because 1. He would be out of a badass blade and 2. He didn't want her to grow up too fast. (Too Late J)

Back in Uzugakure

Currently Naruto was having his clones do his paperwork while he and Yuki were planning their wedding. Naruto and Haku had already finished planning their wedding about a week ago because Yuki couldn't decide on what kind of cake she wanted. Haku just went with a white chocolate 7 tier cake so that they could feed all of their guests. The rest of the details would be a surprise. Now with Yuki she was trapped between choosing either a red velvet cake or a triple vanilla cake. So then Naruto came up with a great idea.

"Hey, Yuki-hime how about we have the chef make it a sort of compromise?" suggested Naruto as he tried to please his soon-to-be wife with the cake section.

"How about we have the chef make one tier red velvet and another triple vanilla and so on and so forth?" stated Naruto with a smile on his face inwardly hoping that she agreed so that they could finally be done with the wedding planning. He swore that if he wasn't a god and didn't already have silver hair, it would all be white by now.

"You know what I think that's a good idea. Besides this way I don't have to make you use your 'godly' powers to combine the flavors of red velvet and triple vanilla." Stated Yuki with an innocent smile on her face while Naruto had an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. Though he destroyed the look almost as quickly as it appeared so as not to have Yuki change her mind. Nope he wasn't going through that shit again in one day. He could take on whole countries full of ninja yet he met his match in planning weddings.

After that horrible 'incident' was over he and Yuki decided to take a walk around the village while his clones finished up the paperwork for the day. Kami how he loved shadow clones. They looked like the ideal couple walking down the street. The villagers and ninja alike would bow and smile in their direction. This man had saved their lives from the terror of Yagura and had given them a safe place to live in that was impossible to find without having a specific preplaced seal already on them.

And if any of his ninjas were to try and leave the village he would immediately be notified through his seals and these could only be deactivated by himself. He would give them a chance to go back and continue being a nin, become a civilian, or be wiped from the face of existence. There would be no leaving the village with any of its secrets. If one became chose to become a civilian then they would have their mind cleared of any of their signature seals and jutsu that one could only learn in Uzu.

Of course so far nothing like that has happened and he hoped that it would never have to happen. Anyways as they were walking Naruto noticed three 10 year old children walking towards him and his wife.

"Hey little ones. Is there something you would like to tell me?" asked Naruto as he lowered himself down to his point of view. He knew that children preferred it when they looked them in the eye and got down to their size.

"When I grow up I'm gonna take away that hat of yours and become the greatest Uzukage ever!" stated the child in the middle as his friends to his sides nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna grow up to be the greatest strategist!" stated the one on the right pushing up his glasses causing them to shine with some random light and a sparkle on the side.

"And I'm gonna be one of the greatest kunoichi ever!" yelled out the girl to the left as she did a peace sign with a huge grin on her face. Though this statement got a confused look on Naruto's face.

"Oh? And why not the best?" asked Naruto with a confused looke on his face.

"Because I know that there will always be someone out there better than me. And I just have to train hard to make sure there is less and less of those people out there." Stated the girl with a smile on her face. In response she got her head and her friends' heads rubbed by Naruto and a bone crushing hug from a certain vixen creaming out 'kawaii!' no longer able to refrain from doing so since the beginning of the conversation.

"You are a smart girl for your age. And to all of you, don't ever give up on your dreams and train hard. I look forward to the day I hand you my hat got it gaki?" said Naruto with a grin on his face. The academy students immediately did a cheer and went on their way to do whatever it is they were going to do. Of course this was the moment a certain vixen of Naruto's decided to tease him a little bit.

"You can look into the face of what can be considered impossible odds for normal people yet when facing three kids that look at you in admiration you start to freak out. Don't try to deny it, while you may have put up a good front I could tell by your heart beat that you were freaking out." Stated Yuki with a grin on her face as an embarrassed blush spread across Naruto's face. And it stayed that way for a few moments before Naruto finally had enough and simply flashed them to their destination and tickled her sides to oblivion. Very few people knew this but Yuki was extremely ticklish and just about every point in her body could be used against her in a tickle war which was happening right now just as they crashed onto the couch.

"Hey! Don't have sex at your in-laws' house!" yelled Mei as she noticed them tickling each other and knew how this would probably end if the boys change in tickle spot was any indication. His right hand was moving higher and higher up the inner of her thigh while his left hand was going higher up her chest. AT least her statement got the reaction she was looking for, Naruto and Yuki shot away from each other with rather large blushes on their faces. While they were both rather shameless to an extent they weren't really to keen on having Mei watch them have sex.

"So um Mei-chan how…how's your day been going so far?" asked Naruto with only a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks now. While he may have merged with Okami and become a lot more shameless than before, he wasn't one for open exhibition unless it was simply Yuki giving him a simple blowjob in the middle of work.

"Well it was going pretty good until I see you to flash into my home and begin the preparations for having sex on my couch. As you can probably imagine that can really ruin someone's mood." Stated Mei with a smile that was all too innocent as an image of a demon appeared behind her.

"Umm…we can explain?" tried to explain Yuki as even she began to sweat a little bit. Whenever Mei got angry she knew you only had two options. Option one was to try and explain things to her hoping that she understood and spared you of her wrath. Option two was to simply give up and hope she didn't kill. Of course there was a third option available only to a certain Zabuza Momochi. Too bad it seemed they might have to put up with option two.

Now with Hikari, Sayuri, Hinata, and Fugaku

Currently Team 7 was escorting their client to his home in order to protect his family as well in case Gato decided to target them as well. Hinata and Sayuri where traveling in relative silence though one could see the small smile on Sayuri's face if they really looked. Fugaku was currently glaring at a certain red head for disobeying orders while said red head was shrinking away from his glare. Literally somehow her body was actually shrinking under his gaze as if hoping to disappear.

Luckily for her they had just arrived to Tazuna's house. Unfortunately for them however what laid before them was not a positive sight. When they arrived at the house they saw that everything inside was completely destroyed and Tazuna noticed that two people were missing. His daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari….were gone.

**Dun Dun DUN! I think I'll just end it there and have you all suffer wondering what happened to the two and why I made this chapter so short. But I can't do that so I just have to power through and get this chapter done since that was what I set out to do. **

With Tsunami and Inari

"Where are we!? Where have you taken us!?" yelled out Tsunami demanding to know where they were. She was currently hugging her son close to her body as she felt him cry into her chest. While she wasn't much better she had to try to be strong at least for him.

"Oh you two are simply my hostages, if you will, and will remain to be until that damn bridge builder either stops his project or until he is dead. Whichever comes first and since according to a few of my subordinates he seems to have some rather strong body guards of his own it seems like it will be the former. Don't worry you won't be harmed….much." said Gato as he left laughing as the two had fearful expressions on their faces. They had no hope now.

Their grandfather/father might have brought ninja with him but at this point they couldn't believe that they would be able to stop Gato. Gato was unstoppable. Gato was undefeatable. Gato controlled them. With each thought the 'light' in their eyes slowly died away. Let's hope that they can be saved before the light completely goes out.

With Zabuza and Haku

Both were now walking through the broken town filled with the broken souls of the citizens of wave. They were hidden under **Henges** and were also wearing cloaks covering their entire bodies except for their eyes. As they viewed the destroyed town around they could not help but feel their hearts reach out to them. Of course this only made them want to kill Gato even more now.

They were about to try and sense Gato's location using Haku's sensor skills until they saw a couple of thugs trying to rob a store of all of its earnings even though it was obvious it hadn't made any going by its condition. So they did the first thing that popped into their heads. Kill the first thug that was about to rape the female store clerk and interrogate the one that was about to hit the elderly man.

5 minutes later they came out of the store with a grateful store clerk and elderly man, along with the corpses of two of Gato's men. They then proceeded to head towards Gato's mansion which in retrospect shouldn't have been missed by their ninja abilities.

When they arrived at the front gate they noticed that the mansion itself was a purple color with at least 7 stories in height along with only two overly muscular thugs acting as the guards. To a normal civilian they might have seemed menacing but to two ninjas who could sense that these two barely had Genin level capabilities they were nothing more than ants beneath their feet.

"Hey where the hell do you two think you're going?" stated Guard A mustering up all the killing intent he could which was barely more than a seasoned Genin. Yup these two were fucked completely and they didn't even know it. Oh if only they knew just who they were messing with then would have simply sliced their own jugulars right then and there.

"Well we were thinking of going inside of that stupid ass mansion, killing anyone that gets in our way, and finally killing Gato. Maybe even saving a few people he has trapped in there along the way." Said Zabuza with a bloodthirsty grin on his face as both he and Haku dropped their **Henge** and threw their cloaks. The moment the two guards saw Zabuza's bandaged face they immediately knew that they were fucked. Doesn't mean that they were just gonna let him kill them with ease. So they did the only thing that they could do. Run away like little bitches.

Before they could even get 5 feet away they were immediately cut into pieces and painted the rugs on the floor red with their blood. That was the sight the guards on the inside were met with. Needless to say there were a few that thought that they could take these two on, there were a few that actually tried running away, and there were even a few that soiled themselves upon recognizing just who the huge man with the equally huge sword now resting on his shoulder.

"Let the massacre begin!" yelled out Zabuza as he rushed forward towards all the prey in front of him. Haku merely sighed as she decided to simply let her father have his fun. So she simply decided to find a piece of wall and grabbed out a completely black book as she began to giggle perversely as a blush spread across her cheeks. The author of said book was Naruto Okami and his profits from just that one book he wrote was equal to the total profits Jiraiya made from 3 of his books. Why? Because unlike Jiraiya, Naruto actually had female customers that weren't just his mates.

The title of his book was **Ero-Okami: The Rare Identical Twins Situation** and he was currently writing his second book which has yet to have a designated title. But knowing Naruto it will probably be better than the first one.

Currently inside of the mansion of Gato there were only three sounds to be heard. Screaming, laughter, and perverse giggling. This continued for another 15 minutes as Zabuza cut down all of the pathetic ants trying to stop him from reaching Gato. Too bad they all failed and merely added to the growing pile of corpses.

After another half hour of looking for the right room they found Gato in what looked like his bedroom….sleeping. That midget was FUCKING SLEEPING! Needless to say Zabuza was pissed off so he did what seemed like the logical thing to do. He cut of the fucker's right hand. That sure as hell woke the asshole up.

"AAAAHHHH! MY HAND! OH KAMI! MY FUCKING HAND!" screamed out Gato as he held his new stump that was squirting out blood everywhere. He was then lifted off the ground by his hair and was forced to look at Zabuza in the eye.

"Now listen here you little fucking shit. You are first going to show me where all your prisoners are and then you are going to show where your vaults are. And if you cooperate I might just spare your pathetic little life, am I understood?" asked Zabuza with a demon like aura surrounding him leaving no room for a denial.

"U-understood." Stammered out Gato as he did as he was told. He first showed them his bank vaults and tried to bribe them with his money. That earned him the loss of the rest of his forearm up to his elbow being cut off by Zabuza and then frozen by Haku to prevent him from bleeding out. The ohnly reason he wasn't passed out right now was because every time he passed out Zabuza would simply kick, punch, or stab him awake.

So now he was guiding them down into the basement which had all of the cells filled with prisoners. He had a total of 74 prisoners and most of them were the able bodied men from the village along with a few wives and children. Some of the women were currently naked while covered in what could only be semen. Their eyes showing that they were dead on the inside, having given up to their fate long ago.

However there were a few women that were untouched as of yet probably due to them being recently kidnapped. Among these few lucky women was Tsunami alongside her son Inari. As soon as Haku had gazed her eyes upon the forms of the raped women she completely skewered Gato in **Hyouton** senbons which froze him wherever they pierced until he was completely converted into ice and was then smashed into pieces via Haku's huge **Hyouton** hammer.

Once she killed Gato she created a few **Hyouton: Clones** while Zabuza created a few **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin** in order to take care of the prisoners and victims of Gato's men and Gato himself. The clones then each led a few prisoners at a time and led them out of the mansion and back into the small village. Once the last two villagers were out Zabuza retrieved a small piece of paper that had a complex seal on it and placed it in front of Gato's vaults. He then placed a small amount of his chakra inside of the seal to activate it.

Almost as soon as he had activated it, Naruto had appeared in a flash of silver and black and some white. They saw that Yuki was right beside him and that she was currently trying to stop the world from spinning.

"D-d-damn i-it Naru-koi. Y-you know h-how much I hate using that damn **Hiraishin**." Stated Yuki as she leaned on Naruto trying to keep from falling on her ass. It took all of Naruto's extreme and merciless training to prevent him from laughing at his mate.

"Alright now that you've summoned me I can only expect that you have completed with Phase 1 of the plan?" asked Naruto as he analyzed the vaults calculating how much of what was in there was from Wave's citizens and how much was from Gato's own profits. After doing that a dark grin large enough to nearly split his face had appeared on his face causing shivers to run up the spines of the citizens of Konoha with a few exceptions.

"It is time we begin Phase 2." Stated Naruto before his maniacal laughter began to reverberate around the mansion. Of course it wasn't long till the other three joined him though.

With Hikari, Sayuri, Hinata and Fugaku

Currently the four Konoha nin were trying to calm down their hysteric client who was currently trying to find anything he could use to go up to Gato's mansion and burn it to the ground after killing the midget bastard who dared hurt his daughter and his grandson. He had nearly done the same thing after the death of his son-in-law Kaiza.

Of course whatever they were trying to say to calm him down was not working at all. While they could each hold him back with a simple pinky they didn't feel right in doing so. After all he was just trying to get his daughter back and Fugaku could honestly say that he would do the same if their positions were reversed.

"Look Tazuna-san we will get your daughter back. We just need you to calm down and tell us where Gato is and we will do the rest." Said Fugaku as he held down the man. Thankfully he finally decided to listen to reason. He stopped resisting them and decided to listen to them.

That is until Tsunami and Inari suddenly walked inside of the house being escorted by one Zabuza and one Haku. At first the ninja were at the ready in case of an attack while Tazuna merely rushed towards his remaining family and hugged them with such strength that they would think he was 20 again.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT! ARE YOU HURT? WHAT DID GATO DO TO YOU!? IF HE HURT EITHER OF YOU SO HELP ME I'LL RIP OUT-" started out yelling Tazuna before he was silenced by a frying pan to the head thanks to one Tsunami.

"Dad we're fine. These kind ninja saved us from Gato and the girl killed him before our very eyes! Gato is finally dead. We're finally free!" said Tsunami as she began to sob tears of joy into her father's chest wishing that her husband were here now to see this.

"Thank you two for saving out country! If there is anything Nami no Kuni can do for you please do not hesitate to ask!" said Tazuna with joyful tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It was no trouble. We were planning on killing Gato anyway so saving your family was simply a result of that. But since you're offering we do have one request." Stated Haku as she smiled innocently and spoke in smooth silky voice in order to calm the family down.

"Of course! Anything!" yelled out Tazuna happily.

"Well you see I was thinking about a trading agreement between out two contracts. Of course the person in charge of this country would meet with our Uzukage and work out an agreement where both of our countries would prosper." Stated Haku doing that cute girly peace pose. (Imagine that pose Kirito did in episode 9 of Sword Art Online 2. God damn that was scary to watch. If you ask why then you have not seen SAO 1 and must watch it.)

This of course froze Tazuna in shock. These ninja first save his family, kill of Gato, and now want to establish a trading contract that could potentially save their country from poverty! This was too much for the old man to handle and he passed out with his soul escaping through his mouth. And with that everyone in the room did a faceplant before recovering moments later and simply conversing as they waited for Tazuna to wake up.

Inari was staring at Zabuza with stars in his eyes and asked to show him how he used that 'amazing' sword of his. Tsunami and the girls were talking about those strange things girls talk about when it was just them girls talking. Fugaku simply sat down on the couch and began to drift off.

Several weeks later back at Konoha

It had been one week since Fugaku and his Genin team returned to Konoha upon the completion of their mission. They had gone straight to the Kage tower in order to tell him about all that had happened during their mission and what they were able to learn about the revival of Uzugakure. Unfortunately when they arrived Kushina happened to be there with Minato talking about something completely unrelated to what they were about to talk about.

"Fugaku and Team 7 reporting on the success of their first C-rank mission." Stated Fugaku immediately going into professional mode. He was inwardly hoping however that he would be able to go back to the Uchiha compound in order to explain to them that Phase 2 had begun and that it was time for them to prepare.

"Alright let's hear it." Said Minato not caring about whether or not his wife was in the room. He would come to regret that within a few moments.

"Yes Hokage-sama. However it would be best if Kushina-san sat down. We learned a few things on our mission that she might want to hear and will be a large surprise for her and you." Said Fugaku as he waited for Kushina to do as he asked. Once she did he began to recount all the events that had occurred during their mission. From their encounter with Zabuza to the death of Gato. When he spoke of Uzu, Kushina immediately began assaulting him with questions about who was ruling over her homeland that fell during the Third Great Ninja War.

Of course she was told by her husband to let Fugaku finish his mission report. As she was told about the abilities of the apprentice of Zabuza and the village that they hailed from they decided that the best course of action was to place her in the bingo book. What worried Minato was the contract that Nami no Kuni and Uzugakure had signed. This could potentially have a negative outcome for Konoha. After finishing his report on their encounters with Zabuza and his apprentice and telling them everything that happened after they were allowed to leave Kushina had a troubled look on her face.

"Kushi-chan I know that you're worried about your homeland but you shouldn't worry. I will send some you along with a few of my personal ANBU for you to locate Uzu. When you find it I need you to give them this envelope. It contains an invitation to the next Chunin Exams which is being held here in a month." Stated Minato as he tried to comfort his wife. He understood how much this meant to her so he would give her the chance to do recon on this 'revival' of Uzugakure. He would send Hikari but she needed to be trained for the Chunin Exams and she wasn't at ANBU level yet.

"Thanks Mina-koi. I'll be getting my things ready. Send an ANBU for me once everyone is here besides myself." Said Kushina as she kissed her husband before heading out the window and towards her home. It would be a few hours before they would leave and when they did they be in for a big surprise once they arrived at their destination.

With Team 7

Currently Team 7 was having dinner at the Uchiha compound as a small celebration for the completion of their first C-rank mission which might have been bumped up to an A-rank if Zabuza and his apprentice had been sent against them instead of 'helping' them if you could call it that. They were eating onigiri with bowls of red rice along with some rather delicious mochi that Mikoto Uchiha was famous for. While she may have been a dangerous woman that didn't mean that that was the only thing she was famous for. If she wanted to she could have opened a restaurant that only sold mochi and she would have become rich within a month. Within a year everyone from the Elemental Countries would have traveled to Konoha simply to get a taste of her delicious food.

Of course her family and friends got this for free much to the anguish of others. Especially a certain perverted sage due to him once peeping on Mikoto at the hot springs. Yup he didn't leave the hospital for a full 3 months and had to go through rehabilitation for a couple weeks due to his muscles atrophying during that time in the hospital. If anyone asked him about it or reminded him about it he would involuntarily fall to his knees and slam his head to the ground various times bowing yelling out, "I'm sorry!" each time his head hit the ground. He would then be re-administered into the hospital for severe concussions.

"So that seems like it was quite the interesting mission. You four are so lucky! When I was a Genin the first mission we got was the damn Tora mission! That fucking cat was so annoying. I swear that the only way it could have outrun ninja would have been if it was the boss summon for the Cat contract." Stated Mikoto with barely hidden jealousy and a cute pout on her face. This of course caused her family to sweat drop at her actions while the rest simply chuckled.

"Congratulations Imouto on your first mission as a Genin and Tou-san are you thinking on nominating them for the Chunin Exams?" asked Itachi as he ate his pocky that was somehow the same flavor as the food they were eating. Of course they had all gotten used to this by now so no one commented on it.

"Of course Itachi. Do you even need to ask? They are some of the finest ninja this village has ever seen and they are only Genin. If I could I would nominate them for the Jounin Exams but thanks to the requirements needed for the possible promotion." Stated Fugaku as stole one of Itachi's pocky as punishment for asking such a stupid question. And of course Itachi was now crouching in a random corner of the living room with a cloud of depression over his head raining down pocky of sadness. And once again since this was a regular occurrence no one questioned this.

"Anyways thanks to Itachi inadvertently reminding me about the Chunin Exams I need to give you three the forms for the exam so that you can sign them and so that I can turn them in to the Hokage." Said Fugaku as he gave each of his students a pink paper that only had room for a signature, blood sample, and chakra sample.

Within 10 seconds of the documents leaving his hands and entering the hands of the girls the documents were once again placed in his own hands. After blinking a few times he chuckled and then placed them into his pocket. 'I should have seen this coming.' Thought Fugaku as he continued to eat his wife's deliciously made meal.

After Dinner at the Uchiha Household

It had been a few moments ago when the members of Team 7 that were not of Uchiha blood had left towards their respective households. It had also been a few moments ago that the house of a certain family of Uchiha had been emptied. The only thing signifying their leaving was a certain staircase missing all of its steps revealing a passage way hidden beneath. The entire hidden base stretched throughout all of Konoha. Why under all of Konoha instead of just the Uchiha Compound? Why that's simple. The Uchihas weren't alone in their support of Naruto. There were others who believed in him.

There were others in Konoha who believed that Konoha was a mere shadow of what it once was. There were those that believed that it was time for Konoha to be redeemed for its transgressions. There were those that were willing to do what was needed in order to bring back Konoha's honor. After all what is a more honorable way to die than through the throes of battle?

These bringers of justice, these preachers of equality, these people of the shadows all called themselves by one name. Their names were…the **Kage no Shisai** or the priests of the shadows. For they were the ones that were born in the shadows of Konoha and thrived within it. They lived within the shadows and they became strong through their suffering. They were taught the way of the true shadows, not the shadows that the leaders of the villages claim to be. Shadows did not shine in the spotlight. Shadows were not heroes told about in stories. Shadows hid in the darkness waiting for the time to strike. Shadows did not fight with egos or fairness. Shadows fought without remorse, shadows fought without mercy, shadows fought without restraint, and most of all shadows fought without weakness.

Each and every shadow wore the same uniform. They wore black skin tight long sleeve shirts with black gloves. On the left arm were pieces of armor similar to the kind worn before the creation of the Hidden Villages while the right arm was covered in white bandages. The same armor was worn on their chests and abdominal regions. They also wore black skintight pants that was also covered in the same armor. For footwear they wore black combat boots. On top of all of that they wore black cloaks that completely covered their body and had seals placed on it to hide their chakra signatures, their heartbeats, their scent, their very existence. The last piece to their uniform was the robotic metal mask resting on their faces. It's glowing red eyes and menacing look along with the random bursts of steam that were released from the sides of the mask caused most that laid their eyes upon it to shake in terror.

They were standing in a semi-circle, a total of 13 members preset within their order. They were all standing in front of a throne that soon began to be covered in darkness until a figure was revealed. This figure was completely different from the others in the room. The figure was basically shirtless and wore a fur coat to somewhat cover his chest. He wore black gauntlets with strange red leather wraps on them. He wore black pants with black combat shoes. His hair reaching to just below his shoulders with equal parts of black and silver. Covering his face was a mask resembling that of a fox. He had two wolf ears on top of his head and ten wolf tails moving behind him with a life of their own. One ear was silver with a black tip while the other was black with a silver tip. The tails were all silver with black tips.

This man was their leader. The one who showed them the truth of this place and taught them about the secrets of the shadows after living within them for so long. This man was both their leader and teacher. Friend and, only to one, a lover. He was the one they owed a great debt to and they were each determined to fulfill it.

"Greetings Okami-sama." said each of the members as they got down to one knee. The mark hidden beneath their bandages glowing ever so slightly. This mark was the mark that symbolized their group.(*)

"Rise." Stated their leader without any emotion. "Now I believe it is time for the meeting to begin. Firstly as you all should have known by now is that the second phase of the plan has begun and that it is time to begin Konoha's fall into hell. However there is a slight….annoyance that will need to be dealt with. It seems as though Orochimaru has decided to invade Konoha during the Chunin Exams with the help of Suna. I will prevent this. This will not hinder any of you in any way so I recommend each of to move forward as planned." Stated their leader.

"Hai." Rang out through the hidden chamber. As they all began to leave one of them was called back in order to speak to the leader of the **Kage no Shisai**.

"Remove your mask." Said simply the fox masked wolf. The member did as it was told and removed its mask allowing its hair to cascade in front of her chest. Her black hair as beautiful as the night sky unblemished by any stars.

"You have served me well along with your family. Do not worry for they will be spared." Soothed the leader as he let his hand affectionately rub her cheek. "You need not fear for their safety for they will be protected. Besides they need only to travel through our tunnels to arrive to Uzu. So don't worry my dear….."

**And that's that! I will leave you with that so that you may try to figure out who the hell this mysterious female is! Most of you will probably guess correctly…hopefully. Just so that there is no confusion, He was about to mention her name before I cut him off. So the challenge now is for you to figure out who it is and if you thing that you know you simply need to message me if you want or just leave a comment. **

**Also since barely anyone voted for the ROOT Naruto story poll I will be writing it whether or not you want me to and I will also make it between Naruto ad femGaara only. No harem. **

**One last thing. Due to school having started up again and the ridiculous amount of crap I need to study and the homework I need to do paired with daily exercise and writing three stories at a time I will probably only post about a chapter or two a month per story except for the lemon story, That will probably be like 3-4 chapters a month. **

**Also for the uniform of the new group in my story. Just look up the clothing for Death Gun from Sword Art Online 2 and simply make the adjustments I made form that one and voila you have the ****Kage no Shisai**** uniforms. Also I am not a religious person but I thought that this would be a good name for the group. **

**Anyway rate and review and see you guys next time!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
